Segunda Chance
by kfuckingstew
Summary: Isabella é uma mãe solteira que quando adolescente, esteve dividida entre dois rapazes de seu colégio e naquela época, a escolha que fizera lhe parecera boa, mas após o casamento, quando Bella ainda tinha seus 18 anos, Jacob se mostrou um verdadeiro canalha, não lhe permitindo prosseguir com sua vida acadêmica e lhe levando para outro estado...
1. Continuação da Sinopse

longe de seus pais e em seguida, lhe abandonando com a criança recém-nascida. Bella se recusou a voltar para a casa de seus pais que tanto lhe avisaram do erro que estava cometendo e então, através de sua vizinha, conseguira um emprego maravilhoso, no qual poderia cuidar de sua filha e cumprir com seus afazeres em casa. Era um novo começo para Bella.


	2. Reencontro

Eu estava levantando para amamentar e acalmar meu pequeno Jamie pela segunda vez esta noite. Eu mantive o berço propositalmente ao lado de minha cama para facilitar esse tipo de situação e não havia mais meu ex-marido para reclamar do choro do bebê em nosso quarto. Jamie estava com 4 meses e este é quase o mesmo tempo longe de Jacob, a quem eu não quero ver nem pintado de ouro em minha frente tamanha é a minha mágoa.

- Mamãe está aqui... Shhh. – Bella sussurrou enquanto acariciava os cabelos ralos de seu menino enquanto lhe amamentava deitada em sua cama.

Ignorando todos os traços fortes do pai, Jamie lembra muito a mim mesma quando bebê. A pele clara, os olhos expressivos castanhos e assim, seus cabelos. As mãozinhas gordinhas que agora acariciam meu rosto são muito parecidas com a minha e eu vou agradecer eternamente por essa semelhança. Qualquer coisa que recorde meu ex-marido me deixa nervosa e insegura.

Jamie adormeceu com apenas alguns poucos minutos e eu me permiti sua companhia enquanto adormeci em seu lado.

Acordei algumas horas depois e enquanto me arrumava, não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto dava uma boa olhada no meu bebê. Jamie dormia segurando meu travesseiro e por mais que eu quisesse acostumá-lo em seu berço, era impossível negar a mim mesma esse conforto de tê-lo perto. Dei uma última olhada em meus cabelos que estavam grandes, soltos e graças a Deus, controlados. Um pouco de rímel e um batom claro era o suficiente para o dia.

Alice, uma adolescente muito doce e filha da minha vizinha, quem me indicou a este emprego, olhava Jamie para mim na parte da manhã, que era apenas o meu horário de trabalho. E era exatamente ela quem já estava no andar de baixo ligando a tv e colocando algum DVD do Justin Bieber para passar a manhã. Eu sorri quando ela apareceu na porta do meu quarto.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Ela disse e sentou junto a mim na cama, ambas olhando Jamie.

- Bom dia, Alice. – Eu apertei levemente sua mão em um gesto carinhoso e ela sorriu. Alice tem seus 16 anos, mas é muito responsável. – Eu nunca vou cansar de agradecer a você e sua mãe.

- Ah! Não precisa vir de novo com isso Bella. Eu amo o seu bebê, ele é muito quietinho e ele já ama o Justin. – Ela sorriu da minha expressão. – É sério, nós vemos todos os dias.

- Ok, é melhor eu ir. – Lori ficou rindo enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa.

Eu dei um beijo a mais, ou dois no meu bebê e acenei para Alice enquanto saia.

Todas as manhãs quando eu saio de casa encontro Esme, a mãe da Alice, que sempre está voltando do colégio de seu menino mais novo, o Emmett. Ela o leva e busca todos os dias. Ela é uma adorável senhora e lembra muito a minha mãe. É atenciosa e preocupada, sempre querendo saber como estamos e como estou também no novo emprego.

- Oi Bella. Como estamos hoje? – Ela perguntou e me abraçou carinhosamente.

- Muito bem, obrigada. E a senhora?

- Bem também, só estressada com esse Emmett levado que todo dia faz pirraça na frente do colégio. – Ela bufou e nós rimos. – Bom trabalho, querida. Passarei lá para dar um beijo no seu Jamie.

- Ele irá adorar. – Eu disse e nós nos despedimos.

- Diga a Rosalie que eu a espero para o jantar... Essa menina... – Ela disse quando eu já havia dado alguns passos.

- Eu direi.

Sobre ele, aconteceu de sua filha mais velha, a Rosalie, que por acaso é da mesma idade que eu, vinte anos, precisar de uma ajuda em sua loja de roupas. Rosalie possuía uma loja de roupas que ela mesma desenhava, algumas ela mesma fazia e outras eram suas costureiras. A loja fazia muito sucesso entre as pessoas que procuravam roupas de qualidade e exclusivas. Rose era incrivelmente bonita e herdara os cabelos loiros de seu pai, Carlisle.

Era uma família muito bem estruturada, com o pai médico, a mãe que trocou tudo para ficar em casa e cuidar de seus três lindos filhos, sua filha mais velha conseguindo seu próprio dinheiro, tão nova através de um talento próprio, era realmente admirável. Eu tive sorte em conhecê-los.

Rose, como assim gostava de ser chamada, sempre chegava na loja muito cedo, às vezes dormia no andar de cima, onde ficavam as costureiras e os estoques, então eu caminhava 3 quarteirões até lá sozinha e no caminho, eu passava em uma delicatessen para comer algo leve.

- Bom dia, Bella! – Rose cumprimentou-me logo que entrei na loja, que ainda fechada para a clientela e tínhamos que bater para que ela abrisse.

- Bom dia. Noto que você está feliz essa manhã. – Disse, reparando em seu sorriso maior do que os habituais.

- Um pouco. – Ela disse sutilmente. – Não, muito. Eu conheci um cara.

– Oh! – Eu exclamei, não tendo muitas experiências boas, não considerava algo para ficar feliz.

- Sim, eu sei. Você não acha uma boa ideia. Mas ele é muito lindo e é magnata das finanças, ele é rico e tem classe. E se interessou na minha loja, quer expandir sabe. Ah Bella! – Ela disse e diante dessa alegria toda, eu não poderia não apoia-la.

- Sua mãe mandou um recado. – Eu comecei e sorri quando ela fez uma cara de quem não estava a fim de ouvir. – Pra você aparecer em casa hoje.

- Tá. – Ela disse e nós rimos.

Nós arrumamos juntos o mostruário e as vitrines enquanto ela me contava tudo sobre seu novo caso. Rose era muito namoradeira, diga-se de passagem. Ela gosta muito de sair para dançar, para beber e tudo o que uma jovem de vinte anos faz, ou quase todas. Algumas por opção preferem o conforto de suas casas, outras estudam muito e existem aquelas como eu.

Meu trabalho aqui na loja é basicamente anotar pedidos, explicar como Rose trabalha para pessoas que ligam e em casos emergenciais, atender às pessoas que entram na loja. Para isso tem outra menina que trabalha em tempo integral. Eu estou aqui desde a semana em que Jacob me deixou, se não fosse por essa incrível família e seus cuidados comigo e com meu bebê, eu estaria sem casa e sem qualquer dinheiro para viver.

Inevitavelmente, meus pais descobriram que eu estava sozinha com o bebê e eles fizeram de tudo para que eu voltasse para o Arizona, onde eu cresci. Então como parte do acordo de poder continuar aqui, eles mandam algum dinheiro para o Jamie. Dinheiro que eu estou guardando para qualquer emergência e para seu futuro. O que ganho aqui tem dado para viver muito bem.

A manhã passa realmente muito rápido e eu agradeço por isso, por que apesar desse emprego ser calmo, eu morro de saudades do meu filho. E como parte do pacote, meus seios vazam, eu fico irritada com o tecido úmido que impede de molhar meu sutiã e como se fosse um sentimento maternal, sinto raiva pelo desperdício. Meu turno acaba às treze horas, e como a Alice precisa ir ao colégio, ela trás o Jamie todos os dias para a loja uma hora antes de terminar o meu horário. Rose nunca viu problema nisso, ela mesma deu a ideia.

Quando vi Alice passar pelo vidro da vitrine, dei um pulo do banco na qual estava sentada e tinha acabado de anotar um pedido. Alice sorriu vendo que eu já estava indo de encontro a ela e começou a avisar a Jamie.

- Olha, é a mamãe. – Ela disse acenando com uma de suas mãozinhas.

Jamie era o bebê mais risonho que eu já vira, sua boca estava molhada de baba por culpa desses sorrisos de graça que ele dava a todos.

Eu estendi meus braços, sorrindo para ambos e afoguei meu filho em beijos deliciosos. Ele cheirava divino, cheiro de bebê recém-banhado e um cheiro próprio que eu amava. As gargalhadas de Jamie atraíram olhares das clientes de Rose, que cochichavam o quão lindo meu pequeno homem era.

- Muito obrigada, Alice. Você é um anjo. Não é Jamie. – Eu sorri e balancei ele, que olhava para Alice rindo enquanto ela segurava sua mão e limpava sua boquinha com a fralda.

- Eu amo esse rapazinho. Emmett nunca foi assim, sempre foi aquele peste que é hoje.

- Alice! – Rose a pegou no flagra falando de seu irmãozinho que agora tinha seus 6 anos e eu ri de quando Alice me passou a bolsa do Jamie e saiu correndo pela porta com sua mochila da escola. – A minha mãe mata ela se ouvir isso. – Rose continuou depois da saída brusca de Alice.

Eu ri e fui para trás da bancada e coloquei a bolsa, sentei-me novamente no banco perto do telefone onde ficava um computador e um bloco de anotações. Rose se aproximou e estendeu os braços para pegar o meu bebê e com o coração apertado de vontade de segurá-lo, eu entreguei a ela.

Uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei, era esse sentimento de posse. Quando eu era mais nova, e queria segurar todos os bebês da rua, pensava estar fazendo um favor para as mães que sorriam como eu estava sorrindo agora para Rose. Mas na verdade, a vontade que dá é de nunca deixar ninguém tirá-lo do seu colo, de nunca ter que sair de manhã para trabalhar e deixa-lo acordar olhando para outra pessoa que não você. Rose brincou com ele e o fez ficar todo vermelho de tanto rir com suas caras e bocas e barulhinhos engraçados.

Jamie ganhou por isso um soluço que assustava a si mesmo e eu ri com seus olhinhos sérios e preocupados.

- Ai Bella, tadinho. Me desculpa. – Rose disse enquanto eu tomava posse do meu bebê.

- É só um soluço. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Jamie deitou confortavelmente enquanto eu coloquei sua fralda sobre meu seio para amamentá-lo. As clientes já haviam babado o suficiente no meu menino, efetuado suas compras e a loja estava vazia. Senti o olhar de Rose sobre mim e corei enquanto Jamie começou a sugar e rapidamente aliviar a dor em um dos meus seios.

- Cara. – Rose suspirou. – Isso é tão lindo.

- Você é uma pervertida. – Jessica disse enquanto ria e eu estava apenas olhando para o meu bebê.

- Não, eu só acho a maternidade... interessante. – Ela disse e apoiou-se no bancada, ainda com foco em mim. – Bella, você está corando, meu Deus.

Rose começou a rir e Jessica se juntou a ela.

- Parem vocês duas. – Eu disse com um sorriso tímido. Eu troquei o Jamie de lado enquanto elas riam do meu rosto vermelho e eu relaxei com o alívio. Jamie acariciava o meu seio enquanto sugava e eu mantinha contato com seus olhos, dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso e recebia um dele também, suas perninhas estavam inquietas em meu colo.

- Eu quero ter muitos bebês se forem todos desse super gostoso que eu conheci. – Rose disse e nós três rimos.

- Mike quer também. – Jessica disse.

- Você não quer? – Eu perguntei.

- Quero fazê-lo feliz. – Ela disse e seu telefone tocou, interrompendo nossa conversa.

Rose se aproximou de mim e puxou a fralda que estava cobrindo o meu seio.

- Rose. – Eu disse alto demais e o Jamie que agora estava adormecendo, despertou assustado, mas continuou mamando. – Rose, devolve.

- Ninguém faz isso hoje em dia Bella, você parece minha mãe. Com vergonha por que estava amamentando eu terceiro filho. Você está aí novinha. Além disso, estava sufocando o menino, ele quer olhar em volta enquanto come. – Ela disse tudo com humor.

Eu tentei tirar o Jamie, mas ele queria mamar mais e eu não podia negar isso a ele por causa da minha timidez.

- Ele gosta da fralda aqui, já acostumou. – Eu disse séria, mas não estava chateada nem nada, só com vergonha.

Rose colocou a fralda possessivamente em seu ombro no exato momento em que nós três olhamos para a porta, no qual fazia o barulho de sinos quando alguém entrava.

Não...

Não pode...

Não...

- Edward! – Rose gritou animada e correu de encontro ao rapaz.

Eu o reconheceria mesmo que não tivéssemos contato em mil anos. Não era o caso, por que antes do dia do meu casamento, Edward Masen me beijou e implorou para que eu desistisse de tudo e escolhesse a ele, mas vocês já sabem quem eu escolhi.

Edward a abraçou de volta e a beijou no rosto. Rose estava dando pulos como uma adolescente no dia do baile de formatura.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça para que evitasse ser vista, mas Rose tinha outros planos.

- Vem, conheça minhas amigas e ajudadoras. Elas vão fazer desse negócio grande, eu sei que vão. – Rosalie o puxou pela mão loja adentro e ele estava sorrindo educadamente enquanto estendia a mão para Jessica que.. oh pelo amor de Deus... estava como um pequeno cubo de gelo exposto ao sol.

- Senhorita... – Edward disse e beijou sua mão enquanto ambas riam abobalhadas.

- Stanley. – Jessica disse e agora veja quem está corando.

Rosalie tomou posse de sua mão outra vez e agora todos três me olhavam. Eu tive que erguer a minha cabeça eu já não sei se escarlate define bem o vermelho em meu rosto.

- Aquela é a Isabella e ela é além de tudo minha vizinha. – Rosalie sorria naturalmente.

Eu enfim direcionei meu olhar para ele, onde encontrei um rosto que expressava dor. Rapidamente eu cobri meu seio com o sutiã sem acordar o Jamie e levantei. Acredite em mim quando eu disser que no tempo todo em que ele entrou na loja e sua atenção não estava em mim, eu não tive essa ideia de cobrir-me.

- Bella... – Edward falou em quase um sussurro.

- Oi. – Eu apenas consegui dizer antes que meus olhos enchessem d'agua.

Rosalie vendo a cena olhou de Edward para mim e então novamente, fazendo isso por algumas vezes ela simplesmente suspirou.

Edward ignorando, assim como eu, as perguntas de Rose, se ajoelhou próximo a mim e olhou para o meu bebê. Ele carinhosamente afagou os cabelos de Jamie, que sorriu em seu sono e se mexeu apertando sua mão contra a minha roupa onde segurava firme. Eu voltei o olhar para ele e o encontrei com uma lágrima deslizando por seu rosto.

- Fico feliz por sua vida ter dado certo, Bella. – Ele simplesmente disse e dando-me um beijo que demorou mais do que devia no rosto. Ele se virou e saiu numa velocidade incrível.

Eu me permiti chorar baixinho enquanto Rosalie e Jessica corriam para o meu lado e eu o assistia dando-me as costas, por que não havia dado certo para mim, mas ele não precisava saber.


	3. Lembranças

Eu tinha certeza dos minutos que ainda restavam para terminar meu turno, mas eu apenas sai com pressa e culpa quando ouvi um carinhoso "_você pode ir para casa, querida_" por cima de todas as perguntas de curiosidade que ambas faziam.

– Obrigada, Rose. – Eu disse me levantando e pegando a bolsa do Jamie. – Vejo vocês na segunda.

E deixando elas com olhares preocupados, eu me virei e caminhei o mais rápido possível que se pode com um bebê dormindo alheio a tudo o que acontece nesse mundo tão cheio de surpresas.

Graças a Deus era sexta, ou eu não saberia como lidar com elas logo no dia seguinte. Eu teria dois dias para me afogar em minha própria tristeza e estar bem a tempo de voltar na semana que vem.

Cheguei em minha casa alguns minutos depois, tranquei minha porta e abaixei as cortinas das janelas da frente. Alice criara um costume de irromper porta adentro quando voltava do colégio e nunca me incomodou, mas hoje eu não queria ver ninguém além do meu bebê, que já estava deitado em seu carrinho no centro de nossa acolhedora sala de tv. Eu sentei no sofá de frente para o carrinho e apesar de estar olhando para ele, minha mente girava em lembranças de anos atrás.

**Festival de Verão, Phoenix - Arizona, 2009.**

Eu estava contente quando Jacob parou com o carro de seu pai na porta da casa dos meus pais. Como todos os anos anteriores, Jacob e eu íamos ao festival e nos divertíamos tanto que nunca dava vontade de ir embora. Ele era o meu melhor amigo desde que eu era um bebê. Mamãe diz que brigávamos por brinquedos desde a época que já sentávamos sozinhos no tapete. Não tenho outros melhores amigos, Jacob é o único.

– Pronta para passar horas na fila do banheiro por beber litros de refringente aguado, garota? – Ele disse como saudação entre o sorriso lindo que exibia quando eu pulava para dentro do carro.

– Sim, Capitão Black. – Eu disse batendo continência e nós gargalhamos.

Jacob surpreendeu-me quando puxou pelo pescoço com seu braço e apontou uma câmera para nós com seu outro braço, estávamos quase partindo nosso rosto ao meio com sorrisos largos. Meus pais nos observavam e sorriam lá da porta de casa, e Jacob acenou antes de partirmos.

O Festival superlotava de pessoas da nossa idade e pessoas que estavam na faculdade também. Era incrível correr entre aquele mar de gente de barraca em barraca, gastando dinheiro com jogos que eram quase impossíveis de ganhar enquanto bebíamos refrigerante em copos imensos até não aguentar mais. Antes eram meus pais que nos raziam e desde que me lembro, Jake e seu pai vinha conosco a estes festivais. Nossas famílias eram muito amigas assim como nós dois.

– Jake, desiste! – Eu o puxava pelo braço quando ele já estava tentando pela quinta vez acertar um tiro ao alvo que eu juro, está inclinado para que ninguém acertasse.

– Me solta, Bells! Tá tirando a minha concentração, eu vou acertar dessa vez. – Ele disse e todos em volta que também estavam tentando riram do nosso pequeno show.

Eu bufei e soltei, rindo de sua teimosia. Jake queria ganhar um urso de pelúcia para eu levar pra casa.

E ai eu esbarrei NELE.

Não sei de você notou esse NELE, por isso está destacado, por que ELE fará toda a diferença a partir daqui.

– Me desculpa... – Eu o olhei e tenho certeza que minha boca está abrindo em um imenso O. – Eu pisei no seu pé, espero que não... – Eu parei de falar quando ele começou a rir da minha tagarelice.

– Sou Edward. – Ele disse estendendo a mão e eu fiz o mesmo.

– Bella. – Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso idiota.

Ele era simplesmente um cara saído de alguma revista adolescente, um filme talvez. Ou de uma boy band da nossa geração. Seus cabelos bagunçados e grandes eram a coisa mais chamativa apesar do seu rosto cheio de traços belos e seus olhos claros. Tínhamos a mesma pálida cor, o que sempre era estranho e motivo de zoação no colégio em Phoenix.

– É um bonito nome, Bella.

Eu corei gradativamente e sorri. Fomos interrompidos pelo mar de gente querendo jogar.

Edward segurou minha mão e me puxou levemente para seguir com ele e eu olhei para Jake e suas infinitas fichas.

– Eu estou com o meu amigo. – Apontei para ele e Edward sorriu.

– E eu com o meu irmão. – Ele apontou para um rapazinho mais novo que estava na mesma obsessão que Jacob.

– Ok, só um minuto. – Eu disse a ele e puxei o braço de Jake. – Eu vou estar ali atrás ok?

Jake apenas concordou, com o olhar fixo em sua mira.

– Eu estou contente, - Edward disse por cima de toda a música das barracas de jogos e do falatório de pessoas animadas enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado para um local tranquilo. – É o meu segundo dia e aí eu conheci uma menina tão linda como você.

Eu não tinha certeza, mas jurei estar pegando fogo pelo meu rosto. Eu sorri.

– Você está de férias aqui? – Eu consegui perguntar depois de goladas não tão belas em meu refrigerante.

– Não. Minha mãe está precisando de sua irmã por que está doente e só somos nós três lá em casa. Meu pai continua em Nova Iorque por seu trabalho. Nós vivíamos lá até dois dias atrás, mas víamos muito pouco o nosso pai, então não fará tanta diferença assim.

– Sinto muito... Por sua mãe. Mas Nova Iorque, cara. – Eu dei um esbarrão proposital em seu braço e nós rimos.

– É uma diferença enorme, não é? – Ele disse dando uma risada que me deixou tonta.

Um show estava começando no palco central do Festival e nós dois olhamos de onde estávamos. Ambos olhamos rápido para a barraca onde nossas companhias estavam e rimos, pensando o mesmo, por que nesse momento Edward segurou a minha mão e me arrastou até a multidão de onde vimos o show juntos. Pulamos, dançamos e cantamos os sucessos da banda famosa que estava se apresentando por longos minutos.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso e eu o peguei. Era uma mensagem do Jake.

"_Ganhei o seu urso. Cadê vc?_"

Edward estava olhando para mim já sabendo do que se tratava, olhou-me sorrindo enquanto me pegava pela mão e voltávamos até onde meu amigo e seu irmão estava.

O irmão de Edward não tivera a mesma sorte e ainda estava lá aparentando cansaço e raiva. Nós rimos.

Jake se materializou em minha frente com o urso fofo esticando-o para mim e eu o peguei e o abracei.

– Jake, esse é o Edward. O irmão dele está passando pelo mesmo que você. – Eu apontei para o garotinho de cabelos claros.

Nós três rimos e eles apertaram as mãos e deram aquele abraço estranho que caras dão.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ter dezesseis anos. Jake era incrivelmente alto e forte por consequência de seu amor por mecânica. Edward também era muito alto e eu batia abaixo do ombro dos dois.

– Nós precisamos ir, Bells.

É claro que tínhamos hora para estar em casa. Eu olhei para Edward que estava com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei meio tímida e ele me abraçou de volta, dando um beijo em meu rosto suado, nós trocamos telefones mesmo sob o olhar de Jake.

– Nós vemos por aí. – Ele disse sorrindo para nós dois.

E Jake me puxou pela mão para irmos ao estacionamento imenso à procura do carro de seu pai. O caminho fora repleto de risadas e comentários sobre situações engraçadas e é claro, Edward. Jake ria dos meus comentários sonhadores e até comentou que achou o cabelo dele feio, e a conversa de repente era apenas sobre isso. Rindo, ele encostou o carro e nós vimos minha mãe na janela.

– Ninguém merece! – Eu disse rindo.

– Ela tá certa. –Jake riu e beijou meu rosto. – Até amanhã Bells.

– Até amanhã, Capitão. – Bati continência outra vez por que isso o fazia rir sempre.

Fomos juntos para o nosso colégio, mas infelizmente não estudávamos juntos. Eram infinitas turmas e nós só estudamos juntos uma vez até hoje. Lembra que eu disse que não tinha amigos? Então, mas eu tinha colegas de turma que eram em sua maioria meninas e meninos super bronzeados e loiros. Exagero a parte, eu me destacava por minha palidez natural.

– Bella! – Stacy gritou quando entrei já procurando uma carteira vazia em minha turma de trinta alunos.

– Oi, Stacy. – Eu disse, não muito animada para a muito bonita _menina-dos-comerciais-de-concessionária-Chevrolet_.

– Você não disse que seu irmão gêmeo estava se juntando a nós. – Stacy disse e seu grupo de amigas riram.

– O que? - Eu acompanhei o olhar delas até a porta por onde Edward estava passando naquele exato momento. Muito alheio a tudo e todos, ele carregava uma bolsa de lado creme e estava vestido casualmente de camisa cinza e jeans, com óculos escuros pendurados em sua gola, ele fez contato direto comigo e no mesmo nano-segundo, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

– _Oh meu Deus_! – Eu disse quando ele se aproximou e eu estava ciente dos pares de olhos curiosos em nós dois.

– Eu juro que não sou um perseguidor. – Foi tudo o que ele disse e nós rimos.

Sentamos juntos eventualmente nos pares de cadeiras vazias um pouco atrás da metade da turma. Conversamos, não que isso seja bonito, durante quase todas as aulas e eu estava encantada com tudo o que saia de sua boca incrivelmente bonita.

_**Edward me beijou**_! Foi exatamente assim que eu disse a Jake no dia seguinte após o fato ter ocorrido, meses depois que estudávamos juntos. Fora na biblioteca municipal enquanto fazíamos um trabalho e não fora um beijinho qualquer. Ele definitivamente tirou todo o ar do meu corpo. Eu parei de contar quando senti o olhar furioso de Jake.

– Por que você está me olhando assim, Jake?

Ele não disse nada, apenas virou as costas para mim pela primeira vez na vida e foi para casa.

Eu liguei mais tarde e ele teve a coragem de gritar por cima da voz de seu pai que não queria falar comigo.

Minha amizade com Jake não era mais a mesma no ano seguinte. Edward e eu íamos juntos a vários lugares onde eu havia ido apenas com Jake e os beijos passaram a ser mais frequentes e confortáveis. Nós estávamos namorando há alguns meses e estava chegando a formatura. Os planos para a faculdade era o assunto principal entre eu e Edward, que queria estudar no mesmo lugar que eu.

Minha mãe o adorava e até meu pai que no começo me achava muito nova para namorar e blablabla, o aceitou e até levavam uma conversa ou outra sobre a correção monetária. Eu e minha mãe sempre ríamos de como o meu pai tentava encurralar Edward com alguma pergunta e ele se saia perfeitamente bem. E vocês devem estar pensando em como eu o troquei pelo Jake não é? Já estou chegando lá.

Faltava um mês para a formatura e eu não havia me cansado de correr atrás do Jacob, de ligar e ir em sua casa para apenas encontrar seu pai preocupado e desesperado. Eu já não sabia o que fazer para trazer meu amigo de volta. Jake havia saído com o carro de seu pai para uma viagem sem dinheiro e sem o consentimento de seu pai. Já haviam se passado semanas e ele apenas ligava para falar "_eu to bem, pai_" e desligava sem receber a resposta.

Edward me deixou na frente da casa de Jake, me beijou carinhosamente e disse que me amava e com um olhar preocupado, se foi. Eu gostava de passar aqui para falar com Billy pessoalmente e depois caminhava para casa.

Nesse dia, quando eu estava saindo, Jake estacionou o carro e ele estava péssimo. Emagreceu consideravelmente e sua barba estava crescida, seu cabelo também. Suas roupas estavam gastas e ele cheirava a puro álcool.

Nós corremos até ele, que nos afastou e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás.

Eu sentei nas escadas de sua casa e o esperei pacientemente. Billy disse que ele estava tomando banho e depois do que pareceram horas ele apareceu.

Jake havia perdido o ano com certeza por que havia parado de frequentar as aulas.

– Por que você fez isso? – Eu me levantei e fiquei esperando ele olhar, mas ele que continuou a descer as escadas sem olhar para trás. – Jake, fale comigo. – Eu gritei.

Ele parou abruptamente e se virou para mim. – Vá para casa, Bella.

– Eu não vou, eu quero o meu amigo de volta. – Eu senti as lágrimas rolando pelas minhas bochechas por tanta saudade e preocupação que eu sentia por ele. – Jake. – Eu corri até ele e o abracei apertado, sem nenhuma resposta por parte dele.

– Você nunca se deu conta não é? Você sempre ignorou.

– O que você quer dizer? – Eu disse ainda apertando-me contra seu corpo.

Ele respirou fundo e então seus braços me envolveram completamente, ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e então algo que eu nunca havia presenciado, a não ser quando éramos crianças, estava acontecendo... Jake estava chorando enquanto apertava suas mãos em mim.

Eu tentei levantar meu olhar, mas ele segurou minha cabeça contra seu peito e chorou se desculpando incoerentemente.

Despois que seus soluços se acalmaram, Jake levou seus lábios aos meus e levemente os encostou. Sim, eu pensei em Edward. Mas naquele momento eu queria o meu amigo de volta e principalmente que ele ficasse bem. Quando me dei conta, estávamos nos beijando como se tivessem acendido algum tipo de fogueira dentro de mim. Jake me segurava possessivamente e eu a ele. Era um beijo diferente do de Edward, que era calmo e apaixonado. O de Jacob era feroz e agressivo, suas mãos fortes me apertavam forte e eu me vi correspondendo-o da mesma forma.

Eu entrei no carro de Jake quando ele me puxou pela mão e ele nos levou a um lugar deserto onde havia muitas árvores e um lago, Era muito bonito e calmo. Estava muito tarde e meu celular havia tocado consideravelmente muito, eu tinha certeza de que eram meus pais e Edward. Mas eu não retornei nenhuma ligação.

Beijei Jacob até meus lábios estarem formigando, sentia meu corpo quente também e sensações estranhas enquanto ele passava suas mãos pelo meu corpo no banco de trás do carro. Estava escuro e fazia muito calor enquanto nossas roupas iam sendo retiradas. Nossas respirações aceleradas. e é claro, nós fizemos sexo.

Era a minha primeira vez, apesar das coisas ficarem bem quentes com Edward as vezes, mas ele sempre nos freiava. Não fora nada do que havia imaginado e lido, não foi romântico e como o beijo havia sido, fora cru e carnal.

– Eu te amo, Bella. Sempre amei. – Jake disse quando estávamos muito perto do fim.

Eu o abracei e chorei. Não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas chorei muito.

Eu não tinha cara para encarar Edward depois daquele dia. No colégio eu entrava atrasada e saia segundos antes do sinal. Corria dele para lugares como o banheiro feminino, por exemplo, para que ele não me seguisse e chorava quando estava finalmente sozinha. Eu sentia saudade dele e era mais forte do que a pior dor que você possa imaginar. Eu me sentia e realmente era indigna de sua companhia. Eu amava Edward. Mas eu sabia que o amor que Jake tinha por mim poderia destruí-lo se eu não o ajudasse.

Em casa, minha mãe tentava constantemente entrar em meu quarto trancado enquanto eu apenas chorava ao invés de estudar para as finais. Acabei não fazendo as entrevistas para as faculdades e minhas médias nas prova foram não mais do que o necessário para ser aprovada. Eu não fui à festa de formatura, na qual Edward e eu tínhamos planos de ir e dançar por toda a noite. Ao invés disso, Jake me levou novamente àquele parque e dessa vez, apenas conversamos. Eu chorei em seu ombro e ele acariciava a minha mão.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella.

– Eu perdi esse ano, Jake. Só posso tentar uma vaga agora no ano que vem. Meus pais nunca vão me perdoar por não ter entrado na faculdade.

– Ou você pode ir comigo para Seattle e eles não poderão mais vigiar sua vida.

Eu olhei assustada para ele e mesmo no escuro do carro, eu o via pela luz do luar.

– Você está indo embora? – Eu disse em quase um gemido de dor entre os soluços.

– Eu consegui um emprego lá.

– Mas você não terminou a escola, Jake.

– Não preciso de escola pra esse emprego. Eu conheci essa cara na viagem, ele exporta coisas para quem não quer depender dos correios.

Eu pensei por um momento.

– Então você está indo. – Eu afirmei, minha voz quase um sussurro.

– Eu disse, você pode ir comigo.

– Não, eu não posso. Meus pais jamais deix...

– Shhhh... Não se você estiver casada.

Jake, no escuro, segurou a minha mão e começou a deslizar um anel que eu não conseguia ver, em meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Eu não fiz nada para impedir.

O choro do meu bebê me trouxe para a realidade e eu me dei conta de que meu rosto e minha blusa estavam molhadas de lágrimas. Nesse tempo, eu havia resgatado minha caixa de fotos que eu mantinha em cima do meu armário. Fotos de quando eu era criança e Jake estava em todas elas. Fotos de Edward e eu por toda a parte. Eu as coloquei de lado e segurei Jamie. Ele rapidamente parou de chorar e sorriu ao me ver, tentando com suas mãozinhas segurar meu rosto. Eu me aproximei dele e o beijei na testa carinhosamente.

Jamie apenas queria meu colo, por que em poucos momentos eu estava imersa em lembranças novamente.

Edward desesperado em minha casa quando soube que eu ira casar, suas lágrimas me machucariam para sempre, eu estava certa. Meus pais tentando-me fazer mudar de ideia ou pelo menos esperar terminar a faculdade. Minha mãe chorando quando entrei no carro com Jake para viajar para a nossa nova vida em Seattle... Tudo em flashs tristes que jamais sairiam da minha memória. Mas depois que tudo isso aconteceu e eu nunca mais vira Edward, as coisas ficaram relativamente bem. Bom, não tão bem.

Jacob e eu brigávamos muito, e você deve pensar que são brigas comuns por uma meia ou cueca pelo chão do banheiro. Mas não, Jacob criou um hábito de passar finais de semana longe de casa, chegando em casa segunda depois do expediente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Também não me dava satisfação de nada e não me permitia arrumar um emprego. Quando eu ameaçava voltar para casa, ele se tornava agressivo e eu tinha medo de que ele fosse realmente me bater quando suas mãos se fechavam com raiva. Você pode pensar: "Que idiota, permitir que ele comande sua vida". Mas Jake ficava realmente agressivo quando eu tentava tocar no assunto do emprego.

Eu conheci Esme de tanto que eu ficava lendo livros e mais livros da biblioteca na varanda da casa que ele alugara para nós dois. Ela passava em determinadas horas do dia com seus filhos mais novos e às vezes, acenava para mim do quintal de sua casa, enquanto via seu filho brincar. Não demorou muito para ela se aproximar ainda mais, notando a minha solidão.

Esme me abraçou quando eu descobri que estava grávida e me acolheu em sua casa quando eu contei a Jacob, por que o que pensei ser uma boa notícia, fora o motivo de termos metade de nossa sala destruída. Carlisle tentou conversar com ele, mas Jake estava agressivo em um nível que eu não imaginaria nem nos meus piores pensamentos que ele poderia ser.

Da casa de Esme, enquanto seus filhos viam tv e riam. Eu e ela escutávamos os barulhos em minha casa e a constante frase de Jacob: _Eu não pedi por essa porra de filho._

Eu não sabia como recolher os cacos que eu havia virado e lembro-me de ter chorado toda a noite com a mão no meu estômago.

Jake sumia por dias em minha gravidez e Esme e Carlisle eram quem constantemente entrava pela minha porta. Alice era quem me acompanhava para comprar coisas para o bebê, que logo se revelou ser um menino, e eu preferi ir sozinha às consultas. Eu não disse a Jake, por que a essa altura, ele preferia ignorar a enorme barriga.

Geralmente quando ele chegava em casa eu estava na cozinha terminando alguma refeição ou apenas limpando. Jake beijava o topo do minha cabeça ou minhas costas e esse era o único contato que tínhamos. As vezes uma conversa na mesa do jantar do tipo.

– _Você está precisando de dinheiro?_

– _Não, estou bem._

E assim se passaram os meses até que quando chegou a hora de dar luz, quem estava comigo era Rosalie e Alice, enquanto víamos um filme de comédia. Jake estava longe de casa ha três dias.

As meninas se desesperaram quando eu respirei fundo e gemi baixo com a primeira contração. Elas saíram correndo porta afora para chamar seus pais enquanto eu apenas peguei meu bloco e uma caneta e olhei o relógio. Anotei calmamente a hora da contração a espera da próxima.

Esme, que já havia passado por isso, também estava calma e logo as meninas se tranquilizaram. Elas pegaram as bolsas já prontas minha e do bebê e nós fomos para o hospital. Rosalie bufou quando eu prendi um recado para Jake na geladeira.

Eu amei meu filho antes mesmo de saber se era menino ou menina e de vê-lo realmente. Mas nada se compara a sensação de tê-lo em meus braços. Jamie, nome que obviamente escolhi sozinha ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, era trazido constantemente para mim enquanto me recuperava e eu contava nos dedos os minutos para esses momentos. O quarto estava cheio de balões azuis e flores, até mesmo um buquê mandado por meus pais que não poderiam viajar até aqui.

Jake já sabia do sexo, mesmo sem ter se interessado em perguntar, por que Rosalie e o namorado dela naquela época, me ajudaram a pintar de azul. Clichê sim, mas era muito enfeitado com aviões e desenhos de nuvens. Os móveis brancos eram lindos e escolhidos com muito carinho por mim. Eu passei horas trancada lá dentro imaginando-o em cada roupinha ou brincando no tapete quando maior, até em seu carrinho enquanto passearíamos em nosso bairro. Eu adormecia por muitas vezes lá e acordava em meu quarto. Me fazia sorrir pensar que talvez Jacob mudaria quando visse o bebê.

Eu cheguei em casa com Esme e as meninas circulando em volta do bebê, que passou de braço em braço enquanto dormia tranquilamente. Jacob apareceu no topo das escadas e Esme rapidamente pegou suas meninas pela mão, que relutantemente a seguiram.

Sozinhos, Jake desceu as escadas e se aproximou pegando o controle da tv. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e nem olhou para o bebezinho enrolado em panos no meu colo. Seu bebezinho. Uma lágrima rolou em meu rosto e eu a sequei rapidamente.

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

– Estou como uma mãe após ter um bebê. – Eu disse baixinho.

Ele não disse nada, apenas passou os canais nervosamente.

– Você não quer... – Eu mordi o lábio. – Você não...

Eu fiz menção de entregar o bebê a ele e no mesmo momento ele deu um pulo para o lado como se eu estivesse oferendo alguma coisa muito perigosa.

– Ok, Jacob. - Eu levantei devagar e subi as escadas com minhas lágrimas todas transbordando.

Após deixar meu bebê em seu berço, eu sentei na cadeira de balanço e fiquei ali pelo que pareceram horas.. totalmente acordada. E Jake nem sequer abriu a porta.

O bebê chorava muito de noite e eu acabei levando-o para o nosso quarto. Jacob passava a madrugada toda na sala e então eu não pensei que dormir com o bebê na cama iria irritá-lo.

Jamie tinha apenas cinco dias quando Jake apareceu no quarto, cheirando a cerveja, e querendo que eu dormisse com ele. Nós não havíamos dormido juntos desde quando fizemos o nosso bebê. Era muito tempo.

Eu estava deitada ao lado do bebê quando ele tirou a camisa e sentou na cama, se aproximando para me beijar.

– Jake.. – Eu o empurrei levemente. – O bebê está aqui.

Ele parecia não ver e também parecia não escutar. Jake tentou arrancar a minha blusa e me segurava com força pelo cabelo, forçando-me a beijá-lo. Eu comecei a chorar com medo de que ele machucasse o bebê e pouco me importava comigo. Eu o empurrei com toda a força que podia, ainda estando um pouco fraca pelo parto, e ele pareceu acordar somente quando o bebê, sentindo todo o movimento no colchão, começou a chorar alto.

Jake levantou e socou sua mão contra o colchão dando um grito nervoso.

– Por que essa porra está na minha cama? Ele não tem um lugar próprio? Você gastou todo o meu dinheiro com essa merda.

– Jake... – Eu me sentei rapidamente e peguei o meu bebê, levantando pelo outro lado da cama eu pude realmente olhá-lo. – Jake... é o nosso filho. - Eu chorava tão forte que meus soluços eram incrivelmente altos. – Você disse que me amava, você me trouxe aqui, você fez ele comigo.. – Eu parei para respirar e soluçar. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

Jacob virou as costas e me deixou chorando... sozinha.

Naquela semana, eu mal o vi. Ele aparecia em casa para comer e tomar banho, trocar suas roupas e passava a maior parte do tempo em seu celular enquanto via tv.

Eu cozinhava e limpava a casa com Jamie em seu carrinho e constantemente recebia a visita de Esme e sua família.

Até que na segunda semana de Jamie em casa, nós estávamos dando uma festinha apenas para comemorar o nascimento do meu garotinho. Jacob chegou em casa e deu de cara com muitos sorrisos e conversas animadas enquanto Alice e Emmett brincavam no jogo de vídeo game que eles haviam trazido de casa. Jacob cumprimentou Carlisle e Esme e subiu para o quarto. Não desceu para a festa, entretanto.

Eu sentia os olhares de Esme e seu marido, um olhar de dó. Mas eu me recusava a deixar transparecer minha tristeza, sentindo apenas alegria pelo meu bebê ser amado por estas pessoas. Rosalie o segurava e cantava alguma coisa enquanto ele segurava seu dedo.

Após a pequena festa, Jamie estava dormindo no carrinho enquanto eu terminava de guardar o que havia sobrado da festa e desligava a tv. Jacob apareceu descendo as escadas com malas.

– Jake? – Eu perguntei, paralisada.

– Estou indo viajar... Semana que vem eu volto.

– Ok... Você vai me ligar? Pra onde você está indo?

Eu o segui pelo caminho até o seu carro enquanto ele jogava as malas dentro do carro.

– Eu ligarei. – Ele entrou no carro e deu partida.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele e ele direcionou um olhar estranho para mim, que naquela hora eu não entendi, mas hoje, é claro que ele não iria ligar e muito menos voltar.

Jacob me deixou sozinha com um bebê recém-nascido, sem emprego e sem dinheiro.

Eu já não tinha mais forças para chorar, Edward pensava que tudo havia dado certo para mim, mas a única coisa boa em minha vida era Jamie. Eu jamais poderia me arrepender dos caminhos que me fizeram chegar até o meu bebê. Eu jamais perdoaria Jacob, e esperava realmente que nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo.


	4. Inesperado, mas bem-vindo

Eu não havia me recuperado do choque causado por encontrar Edward tão de repente, e sabia que não iria me recuperar por um bom tempo, mesmo sabendo que ou eu aceitava essa coisa que ele e Rosalie estavam tendo, ou eu teria que me afastar. Eu sabia que não aguentaria vê-lo andando por aí como se estivesse tudo bem. Mas Jamie soube muito bem como me manter ocupada pelo restante do dia.

Eu juntei todas as fotos e subi com a caixa em um braço e meu bebê no outro. Sorria para ele enquanto sua mão brincava com o decote da minha blusa.

Eu o deixei no centro da minha cama e após lhe dar um beijo, guardei a caixa em seu lugar. Jamie era um bebê realmente muito quietinho e eu cheguei a perguntar ao seu pediatra se isso era normal. Ser uma mãe solteira e ainda morar sozinha significa que para você fazer suas tarefas mais simples, terá que estar sempre atenta em onde deixa o seu bebê. Jamie não tentava se mover quando eu o colocava em minha cama e se ele estivesse com algum brinquedinho em sua mão, sua atenção era toda para ele. Mas mesmo assim, eu o deixava em seu berço e era onde eu o havia deixado para tomar banho. O médico de Jamie, um senhor muito amoroso e paciente, havia dito que ele não era bebê para regalias que o levassem a cair da cama, por exemplo, mas que ele não recomendava e nem achava certo eu o deixar ali, a menos que eu estivesse bem perto. Em todas as consultas ele me perguntava como eu estava lidando com o fato de cria-lo sozinha e eu o achava muito preocupado comigo e com o meu bebê, por isso não me incomodava em lhe dizer sobre minha rotina. A verdade é que Jamie é o melhor bebê do mundo.

Eu saí do banho e vesti roupas confortáveis para passar o dia trancada em casa com o meu bebê, que estava segurando um de seus pezinhos enquanto sorria ao me ver. Eu o peguei e caminhei até a cozinha para enfim dar a devida atenção ao meu estômago que estava roncando furiosamente. Já passava das quinze horas e eu havia chorado por todo esse tempo relembrando a minha história.

Em cima da mesa da cozinha, uma mesa simples de madeira com quatro cadeiras, estava o mais novo presente de Jamie. Meus pais haviam mandado recentemente uma cadeirinha de balanço para ele e era ali que eu o colocava enquanto cozinhava e arrumava a casa. Jamie adora a musiquinha que sai dos bichinhos que ficam rodando em sua frente e às vezes até dorme. Ele também está com fome e eu estou me sentindo péssima por ter passado horas sem me alimentar devidamente, sabendo que isso influenciará na qualidade do leite do meu filho.

Eu cozinho alguns legumes para uma sopa caseira e brinco com meu bebê enquanto tudo está no fogão. Jamie adora quando eu beijo seu pescoço e eu amo quando ele segura meu rosto com as suas mãozinhas. Eu amo o jeito como ele franze sua testa quando eu me afasto e ri quando de longe eu jogo beijinhos e falo seu nome naquele jeito retardado que temos quando falamos com bebês. Quando minha sopa fica pronta, eu a coloco em um prato e me alimento devidamente enquanto alimento ao meu bebê também. Jamie estava faminto como eu e após terminarmos, quase o sufoquei com beijos como pedido de desculpas. Eu não queria jamais que meu passado o prejudicasse, eu queria fazer tudo diferente e certo por ele.

Pela tarde eu sentei no sofá e deixei Jamie no tapete de atividades que Esme e Carlisle lhe deram em seu terceiro mês, ele se divertia tanto com aquilo que eu realmente poderia ler um livro inteiro sem interrupções, senão fosse pela minha obsessão em observá-lo, que me desconcentrava.

Batidas leves em minha porta definitivamente ganharam a minha atenção e eu olhei para o relógio na parede. Eram quase dezessete horas e este não era o horário habitual que Alice entrava pela minha porta, sem bater. Poderia ser Esme, mas ela geralmente chegava já falando coisas do tipo "Jamie da titia ta aí?", ainda mais sabendo que eu lia aqui na sala todas as tardes. Poderia ser Rose, e eu não queria vê-la agora. E qualquer outra pessoa. Então procurei fazer o máximo de silêncio possível. Mais batidas leves contra a porta de madeira vieram e eu estava quase prendendo a minha respiração. Eu contei doze delas quando enfim viera um silêncio e eu soltei a minha respiração. Dei uma olhada em Jamie que estava distraidamente puxando um dos brinquedos pendurados em seu brinquedo fisher-price, quando batidas realmente fortes quase fizeram o braço da pessoa que estava do outro lado atravessar a porta. Jamie se assustou e com um grito, começou a chorar alto. Eu corri para segurá-lo e estava furiosa por essa pessoa que não virou as costas e foi embora quando bateu e ninguém atendeu. Agora estava claro que eu estava em casa e meu filho não parava de chorar mesmo comigo falando em seu ouvido e o balançando levemente.

– Bella? Eu sei que você está aí. – A voz me fez me virar para a porta, onde decididamente eu estava ignorando e já querendo subir as escadas. – Bella. Por favor.

Edward estava em minha porta.

Eu caminhei até ela antes que ele derrubasse a minha porta com suas batidas exageradas enquanto tentava fazer meu bebê parar de chorar. Quando eu abri a porta, Edward estava com seu rosto não muito diferente do meu, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele era incrivelmente bonito. Mas seus olhos o denunciavam, estavam fundos e sem brilho. Eu tinha certeza de que estava acabada e feia, mas ele estava incrivelmente bonito. Virei as costas deixando a porta aberta sabendo que ele iria me seguir e dei total atenção a Jamie, que estava apenas soluçando enquanto eu beijava suas lágrimas. Eu sentei outra vez no sofá e Edward havia fechado a porta e agora estava parado olhando indiscretamente a minha casa.

– Eu precisava te ver, não me prive disso. – Ele disse após um suspiro, se aproximando do sofá. – Eu posso... hum.. sentar?

Eu olhei para ele após tentar esconder meu rosto no meu bebê, o que era claramente muito imaturo, e acenei positivamente.

Jamie, agora totalmente recuperado, estava brincando e comendo meus cabelos enquanto um silêncio inconfortável se instalou na sala, onde o único barulho era de sua boquinha estalando.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, e você? – Eu perguntei.

– Não, Bella. Eu não estou bem. – Ele disse, olhando-me fixamente até eu desviar o olhar. Minha válvula de escape estava rindo para mim e eu aproveitei para prender meu olhar em Jamie.

– Então... Seattle, huh? – Eu disse baixo.

– Eu não sou um perseguidor. – Ele disse e eu precisei olhá-lo. Edward estava rindo nostalgicamente e meus olhos encheram d'agua

– Eu sei. – Eu disse rendendo-me e sorrindo, lembrando de seu primeiro dia no colégio.

– Jacob está para chegar? Eu posso voltar outra hora se você quiser...

– Não, ele está viajando. – Bom, não era tão mentira assim.

– Ele não te comprou uma aliança? – Ele disse, olhando minha mão esquerda que estava no rosto de Jamie limpando sua boquinha com uma fralda.

– Sim, eu tenho uma. Eu tiro para dar banho no Jamie. – Mentira.

– Jamie... Estamos falando desse rapazinho, huh? – Edward me surpreendeu quando arrastou-se para o meu lado e estendeu seus braços para o meu bebê, que se agitou rindo para ele e fazendo graça.

Eu o entreguei e Edward o sentou virado para ele.

– Você é um carinha de sorte viu, é a cara da sua mãe. Deus sabe o mal que lhe faria ter a cara do seu pai, Ele foi bom com você.

Edward dizia isso enquanto o balançava em suas pernas e Jamie, alheio a tudo o que estava sendo falado, só tentava pegar os cabelos bagunçados de Edward.

Eu tinha certeza das minhas lágrimas escorrendo, mas eu me peguei sorrindo enquanto assistia meu filho ficar vermelho enquanto ria pela voz engraçada que Edward estava fazendo para ele.

– Eu comecei a trabalhar para o meu pai. – Ele disse de repente.

– Oh! Isso é bom.

– Trabalhei com ele dois anos enquanto fazia a faculdade em Nova Iorque, ele me mandou para Seattle para pesquisar negócios promissores para investirmos. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Seus pais me disseram que você estava no Canadá, não em Seattle.

Eu pedi a eles para fazerem isso.

– Faculdade. – Eu sorri em meio às lagrimas. – Você conseguiu.

– Você também conseguiria, se tivesse ao menos tentado. – Jamie agora estava deitado confortavelmente em seu colo, como um bebê imóvel, mexendo apenas sua mão na camisa de Edward. Meu olhar viajou para onde a mão do meu filho estava e ele estava tocando os pelos do peito de Edward e brincando por ali. Edward por sua vez parecia não notar, já que estava olhando para o meu rosto, mais exatamente para a minha boca.

Eu coloquei uma mecha atrás da minha orelha rapidamente e sentei de lado, virada para ele com as pernas dobradas em cima do sofá.

– Eu estou feliz por você. Como está a sua mãe?

– Ela faleceu no final do ano passado. Estava muito mal e foi o melhor. – Ele disse tristemente.

– Eu sinto muito. Ela era uma boa pessoa. – E ela criou você, e eu te amo. E é claro que eu apenas pensei isso.

– Meu pai acabou aceitando nós dois de volta. Arizona não é muito bem o nosso... lugar. – Ele riu audivelmente agora e eu sorri.

– E agora você tem a Rosalie, aqui. – Eu disse rapidamente, sem pensar.

– O quê? – Ele franziu o cenho? – Não. Eu a conheço há poucos dias.

– Bom, ela está falando em casamento, só pra você saber. – E agora eu estava rindo, principalmente do rosto de pânico do Edward.

– Ela é muito atirada para uma dama. – Edward disse com seu humor de sempre e eu me senti como naqueles tempos bons, o que era realmente ruim, eu tinha que aceitar a minha realidade, mas empurrei esses pensamentos e decidi entrar em sua conversa.

– Para uma dama do século XX. Para uma dama de hoje ela é normal.

E de repente nós dois estávamos rindo. Depois de minutos rindo e falando das cantadas que Rosalie lhe dera, ele mudou de assunto.

– Então... Jacob está viajando a trabalho?

– Aham. Exportação. – Eu disse como se isso explicasse sua ausência. – Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Após ele aceitar um chá, eu corri para a cozinha para prepará-lo, sempre de olho nos dois de lá. Edward oferecia seu cabelo para o meu filho puxar, como se ele não quisesse outra vida. Eu ria dele ameaçando morder Jamie na barriguinha e após o chá pronto e servido, passamos minutos assim.

– Cara... – Ele disse e parecia transe. – Um filho.

Eu ri do seu sorriso bobo e senti meu coração desapertar lentamente, aliviando todos os pensamentos de que ele tinha raiva de mim. Naquele momento, o olhar de Edward estava como há dois anos atrás, olhando-me com nada mais do que adoração.

– Ele é maravilhoso. – Eu acariciei com as costas de dois dedos a bochecha do meu bebê que estava adorando o colo de Edward.

– Eu estou impressionado. Ele é mesmo do Jake? – Edward me olhou sério e quando vira minha expressão horrorizada, começou a rir super alto.

– Oh, não fale isso perto dele. – Eu disse parecendo afetada, mas caindo na risada. – Ele realmente não tem nada nele, não é? Talvez os olhinhos, veja.

Eu puxei os dois para os lados para ficarem puxadinhos. Jacob tinha os olhos um pouco puxados, mas Jamie realmente era muito parecido comigo.

– Não, nem forçando. Ele é lindo, Bella. Cara. – Edward falava com uma adoração que fazia meu coração querer sair pela boca.

– Obrigada.

Entretanto não dera tempo de continuar a conversa. Eu e Edward nos olhamos e começamos a rir da mesma coisa, quando um cheirinho desagradável se instalou no ambiente.

– Esse é o meu garoto. – Eu disse enquanto ria e me levantava. – Ele realmente precisa do banho que você atrapalhou quando chegou sem avisar. – Mentira.

– Mas veja o lado positivo, - Edward ainda sentado me entregou Jamie. – Você teria dado banho à toa. – Verdade.

– Ok, mister sabe tudo. Hora de ir. Jamie é tímido.

Edward tentou pegar Jamie novamente, mas eu o segurei com força contra o meu peito. Edward sorriu e tentou mais uma vez, eu relutantemente o deixei ir.

– Caras se entendem. Tipo vestiário masculino, ninguém liga para o que está vendo. Onde ele toma banho?

Eu estava boquiaberta com Edward adentrando minha casa. Eu corri atrás dele.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Estou indo dar banho no Jamie, o que mais?

– Não, você não está. Você está indo embora.

– Você está me expulsando. – Ele virou para mim parecendo ofendido e depois olhando para as escadas.

– Sim, exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Edward riu, e meu Deus, eu amava aquele som. Ele começou a subir as escadas com Jamie em pé em seu colo, com cara de que em muito em breve começaria a chorar.

– Edward! – Eu disse impacientemente enquanto subia atrás dele. – Você nunca deu banho em um bebê. Vai afogar ele. Jesus Cristo! – Ok, eu recorro a ele quando estou nervosa.

– Você não sabe, eu posso ter um filho em casa também. – Ele disse casualmente enquanto abria as portas dos cômodos de cima com o pé. Meu quarto primeiro. "Bela cor de parede". Ele comentou. "Bela decoração." Ele disse ao abrir o quarto do meu filho. – Hummm, acho que chegamos, Jamie. – Edward disse e Jamie, até mesmo com a fralda suja, estava rindo para ele.

– Ele não toma banho aqui. Ele toma na mesa. Na banheira. Lá em baixo. – Eu disse nervosa.

– Já ouviu falar que é bom tomar banho com o bebê de chuveiro? Eles gostam.

Edward riu enquanto eu estava petrificada. Ele sentou no vaso sanitário e e tirou a camisa e o short de algodão que meu bebê estava vestindo. Sua fralda ficou por último é claro.

– Segura um pouco, - Edward me ofereceu ele, que estava sorrindo com toda a farra com esse homem lindo e sorridente segurando ele. - Não foge com ele.

Eu segurei o meu bebê e tirei a fralda, sabendo que Edward não faria. Dei aquele jeitinho de mãe de tirar sem fazer bagunça e deixando seu bumbum limpo. Edward estava tirando os sapatos e as meias. Cristo!

– Edward, o que você vai fazer? – Eu disse olhando ele tirar a camisa.

– Eu vou dar banho nele.

Eu dei um grito e virei costas quando ele abriu o botão da calça jeans.

– Ok, eu e meu filho estamos indo. Se você quisesse usar o meu banheiro era só pedir. – Dei passos apressados para fora enquanto Edward ria e saia de sua calça com pulos e me seguia.

Ele me pegou pelo braço no corredor e sem pedir, pegou meu bebê que estava nu e assistindo a tudo com diversão. Edward em suas boxes pretas estavam tirando toda a minha atenção e eu me peguei olhando para sua parte traseira enquanto ele voltava para o banheiro.

Eu nunca havia visto ele com tão pouca roupa. Edward e eu havíamos chegado à apenas amassos quando éramos namorados. Mesmo que houvessem sido daqueles tipos de amassos de chegarem a gemidos baixos e carícias íntimas, não havíamos estado em tão poucas roupas. E espera, eu não havia sequer me recuperado de ter chorado por tudo até algumas horas atrás e como é que ele agora está de cueca afogando o meu f... afogando.

Eu acordei do meu transe quando o chuveiro foi ligado e quando entrei novamente no banheiro ele estava com jamie debaixo da água morna. Jamie estava rindo enquanto fechava seus olhinhos e levantava seus bracinhos com a água fazendo-lhe cosquinhas na sua pele frágil. Eu me peguei rindo.

– Viu? Eu sei do que eles gostam. Cadê as coisas dele?

Sabendo que ele se referia aos produtos do bebê, eu dei meia volta para ir pegar.

– Você realmente tem um filho? – Eu perguntei por cima do meu ombro.

– Nah... Longa história. Temos tempo.

E com isso eu os deixei brincando na água e em dois tempos já estava de volta com o sabonete líquido e shampoo de Jamie. Sua toalha amarelinha, daquelas que dá a cabecinha do bebê numa ponta, com um desenho enorme de um pintinho estava em meu ombro.

Coloquei um pouco em sua mão já aberta e ele começou a ensaboar a um Jamie muito, mas muito feliz. Suas pernas não paravam de se sacolejar.

– Edward, se você o deixar cair... – Eu apertei minhas mãos contra as embalagens em minhas mãos.

Ele apenas riu. O banho se arrastou por um século. Meu banheiro estava alagado e a conta da água.. essa eu não sei se quero estar viva para ver. Mas a alegria de Jamie era como morfina para mim. Suas risadas estavam confortando cada pedacinho de mim e levando para longe cada preocupação.

Eu abri a toalha e encaixei Jamie em sua toalhinha quando notei Edward me olhando de forma assustada.

– O que? – Eu perguntei, notando o olhar.

– Me diga que você comprou isso quando imaginava ser uma garotinha na sua barriga e todas as azuis estão para lavar.

– Não, esta é a que mais gostamos não é Jamie? – Eu o fiz dar dois pulinhos e ele se derreteu em risadas deliciosas. – Viu.

– Mães estragam os filhos desde que o mundo é mundo. – Ele prendeu a toalha na cintura e, O.M.G, eu perdi todo o meu ar. – Acabou o seu tempo.

Ele disse e pegou novamente o meu bebê, saindo do banheiro e deixando um rastro molhado.

Entrou no quarto do Jamie e olhou pacientemente. Eu o esperei me perguntar pelas coisas, mas Edward o deitou no trocador como se já tivesse estado ali desde sempre.

– Vamos Jamie, ignorar essa toalha de menininha e nos vestir para cantar algumas garotas enquanto a mamãe fica em casa arrumando a nossa bagunça.

Ele disse tudo isso enquanto passava pomada e talco no Jamie e já estava fechando a fralda quando me olhou sorrindo travesso ao falar a última palavra de sua frase.

Eu estava ao lado deles, assistindo impotente o Edward carinhosamente o pegar no colo enquanto meu filho brincava com o sua escova de cabelo.

– Lógico que eu não preciso me irritar com a sua brincadeira de mal gosto.

Eu disse o seguindo pelo quarto. Edward abriu as portas do armário do Jamie e eu ri por que ali estavam apenas as roupas de sair. Os pijamas estavam na cômoda, mas meu sorriso se desvaneceu quando ele pegou um macacão verde e branco e uma blusa branca de frio que já estava anexada ao macacão.

– Edward, essa roupa é nova. Não é boa pra ele dormir.

– Nós vamos sair. Eu estava falando sério. – Ele disse rindo. – Essa criança não tem berço? - Disse, notando a ausência do móvel que estava em meu quarto, ele não deve ter visto quando abriu a porta lá. Bem que dizem que os homens tem problemas com a visão panorâmica.

– Você não vai sair com o meu filho. – Eu acho que gritei

Edward não disse nada, apenas riu e continuou vestindo o meu bebê que parecia um bonequinho de tão quietinho.

– Ou você pode se arrumar e sair com a gente.

– Nós não queremos sair. – Eu disse firmemente e tinha certeza de que estava com a voz algumas oitavas acima.

– Jamie quer, olha o sorriso dele.

– Agrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Eu sai do quarto com passos pesados e fui para o meu quarto. Eu estaria mentindo para mim mesma se não estivesse animada com a ideia. Eu escolhi um jeans e uma camiseta branca, já que usaria um casaco cobrindo, a blusa era simples. Tomei banho rapidamente, mas não por que não confiava no homem do outro lado da parede que estava cuidando do meu bem mais precioso, mas por que estava com pressa de voltar a estar com eles.


	5. A Verdade

Nesses quatro meses eu realmente aprendi a fazer coisas de forma rápida. Me vestir e me preparar para sair era uma delas. Eu estava pronta após deslizar um delineador pelos olhos e aplicar uma camada de máscara nos cílios e deixar meus cabelos soltos e domados em menos de cinco minutos. Calcei meu par de tênis confortáveis e caminhei até o quarto do Jamie, onde o encontrei no mesmo estado sorridente e alegre de quando o deixei. Eu consegui secar o banheiro também, não tão bem, mas estava utilizável agora.

- Ah, Jamie.. Olha a protagonista da nossa história. E ela está muito bonita, não é? – Edward levantou-se com o bebê da cadeira de balando e ele ainda estava de toalha, Jesus.

- Que história? O que você estava dizendo a ele? – Eu o peguei quando Edward o esticou para mim.

- Histórias da cidade natal da mamãe. – Ele sorriu e deu passos leves até o corredor. – Eu vou no carro pegar algumas roupas.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e corri para encostar a porta.

Dediquei os minutos de solidão para alimentar ao meu filho que estava agitado e inquieto, porém com fome.

Eu sorria carinhosamente para ele assistindo-o mamar com seus olhinhos sonolentos e preguiçosos, beijei sua mãozinha quando esta fora levada até a minha boca e ficou por ali brincando. Sim, a fralda estava cobrindo parcialmente o rosto dele para que minha visita não entrasse e visse coisas demais.

Felizmente meu filho deu o sinal de estar satisfeito e eu cobri-me, levantei com ele dando alguns passinhos enquanto o ninava em meu colo. Ele não iria dormir, mas estava bem tranquilo com relação à bagunça com Edward.

Poucos minutos depois Edward abrira a porta, sem bater, e colocou sua cabeça quarto adentro.

- Vamos. – E abriu a porta completamente. Ele estava divino em jeans novos e uma camisa verde escura por baixo de uma cinza. Seus cabelos artisticamente bagunçados caíam um pouco em seus olhos e era um inferno de sexy.

Eu o segui escada abaixo com a bolsa pequena do bebê com coisas básicas e observei enquanto ele desmontava o carrinho do Jamie e o carregava com ele. Passei pela porta quando ele abriu, abismada com sua invasão completa.

Eu lhe dei as chaves e ele trancou a porta, entregando-me novamente. O contato entre os nossos dedos enviaram-me uma corrente elétrica na qual eu já fora acostumada a sentir.

- Onde nós vamos? – Eu perguntei quando estávamos aproximando do carro dele. Um SUV que piscou desarmando o alarme, mas eu já esperava por isso. Olhei para a casa de Esme que estava toda iluminada e sorri com a lembrança de como eu era querida para eles.

- Pensei em um passei no parque, o que você acha? É bem agitado à noite... muitas pessoas caminhando, correndo... – Ele disse, colocando o carrinho no porta-malas.

- Parece bom. – Eu sorri.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh meu bebê.

Jamie deu um pulo no meu colo ao escutar a doce voz dando um grito enquanto se aproximava correndo. Ele que antes estava quietinho deitado em meu ombro, agora estava dando pulos com seu corpinho ainda muito mole.

Alice apareceu através da já escura e não tão muito bem iluminada calçada e era toda sorrisos quando pegou Jamie. Edward veio de outra ponta e pegou a bolsa em meu ombro. Eu olhei para Alice beijando o cheirando o meu bebê e sorri.

- Bella! Você tem um encontro, wow! – Alice disse entre sorrisos. – Mamãe vai levar você no encontro? Não é tão esperta ela, não é Jamie?

Jamie em resposta apenas ria de suas palhaçadas. Edward também riu e graças a Deus que estava escuro, ou veriam meu rosto aquecido.

- Era só pedir, Bella, eu fico com ele. – Alice já ia pegando de volta a bolsa dele.

- NÃO! – Eu dei fui até ela pegando-o novamente. – Nós vamos levar ele para passear. É só isso.

- Hummmmm. – Alice era toda sorrisos – Ok. Precisa de mim amanhã? Ainda estamos indo ao mercado? Era isso que eu estava indo na sua casa falar, e também minha mãe, ela chamou você para o jantar, e Rosalie, ela disse que estava indo na sua casa caso você não quisesse jantar lá. Acho que era só isso... Ufa! – Alice disse rapidamente.

- Quantas pilhas ela usa? – Edward perguntou chocado com a energia da Alice e eu ri, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Bom, você pode dizer a sua mãe que eu agradeço, mas tenho outros planos. Talvez amanhã, caso vocês queiram a minha presença, - Eu ri juntamente de uma Alice contente. – E vamos sim amanhã, preciso comprar urgentemente coisas para essa semana.

- Bom. Divirtam-se. – Alice disse e dado mais um beijo em Jamie, ela se foi.

Edward abriu a porta de trás do carro que se iluminou por dentro, permitindo-me ver uma cadeirinha de bebê no banco. Eu tenho certeza que estava espantada por que ele riu quando pegou o Jamie e se esticou para coloca-lo lá e prende-lo devidamente.

- Você tem um bebê!

- Não. – Pude senti-lo rindo - Eu não.

- Quem mantém cadeiras de bebê no banco traseiro quando não tem um bebê?

- Depende das circunstâncias, oras.

- Não está me explicando nada. – Eu disse firmemente enquanto dava a volta para sentar-me no carona.

Olhando para trás para encontrar um Jamie encantado com um leãozinho de borracha que Jamie dera a ele, eu prendi o cinto e encarei ao Edward, que acabara de fazer o mesmo e dava a partida no carro.

Ele começou a dirigir e ainda sorria, quando vimos Alice que agora estava agarrada em sua mãe na varanda apontando para a gente. Meu Deus, Alice não mantinha as coisas para si.

- Por falar nisso, como você descobriu onde eu morava? – Lembrei das questões iniciais do meu dia terrível, até muda-lo completamente há poucas horas.

- Olhei no arquivo da Rosalie, o pré-contrato para os investimentos. Lembrei que ela havia dito "vizinha" na loja. – Ele mantinha o olho na estrada e no retrovisor, em Jamie. – Eu parei ali em frente e olhei as casas ao lado da dela e a sua tinha roupas de bebê no varal.

- Edward! – Você entrou no quintal das pessoas? O varal fica lá atrás.

- Não, dá pra ver pelo lado se você olhar bem. – Ele riu sua risada maravilhosa e eu sorri.

- E o seu bebê? – Eu insisti.

- Não é meu. É minha irmã.

- O quê? – Eu disse me inclinando para ele com curiosidade.

- É, meu pai estava envolvido com uma mulher e ela é terrivelmente mais nova do que ele. Ela engravidou logo quando eu me mudei para Nova Iorque e aí meu pai casou-se com ela. Ele pode ser tudo, mas ele sempre se importou com a gente. – Edward dirigia concentradamente enquanto sua mente parecia estar buscando detalhes. - Se você fizer as contas, vai ver que ele estava traindo a minha mãe que estava doente com essa mulher, e eu acredito que há anos. Quando meu pai descobriu que era uma menina, ele virou um garotão. Deu festas e mais festas para Mandy, sem motivo algum e a gente também mima ela de todas as formas possíveis. Lá em NY eu a levava todos os domingos ao Central Park para vê-la brincar no gramado.

Ele sorriu nostalgicamente.

- Acontece que esse carro naturalmente não é o meu, mas Mandy viera com meus pais na semana passada e eu a levei nesse parque onde estou levando vocês. Acabei comprando a cadeira e ficou ali.

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu quando paramos em um sinal vermelho.

- Uma irmã. – Eu sorri.

- E você ai pensando o pior de mim. – Ele fez uma carinha linda e eu ri e bati em seu ombro.

- Ter um filho não é pensar o pior. - Eu quis parecer ofendida, mas sorri no final de tudo enquanto olhávamos nos olhos.

- Eu estou esperando a minha garota. – Ele disse como quem diz bom dia e voltou a dirigir quando o sinal alterou-se para verde.

Um nó se estabeleceu em minha garganta e eu segurei todas as lágrimas que queriam se formar em meus olhos. Por ciúmes dessa garota que não seria eu e por raiva, dele ter aparecido e chacoalhado o meu mundo quando eu ainda estava juntando os pedaços que Jacob fizera questão de quebrar e pisotear antes de partir.

O resto do caminho fora tranquilo até o parque, onde realmente estava cheio.

Em todo esse tempo em Seattle eu nunca havia me interessado em vir, mas também era longe do meu bairro. O parque era imenso, rodeado de verde e pistas de asfalto que se encontravam e atravessavam todo ele. Pessoas com cachorros e bicicletas, correndo e caminhando, crianças com brinquedos e adolescentes de patins superlotavam as ruas do parque. E parecia dia de tão iluminado.

Barracas e mais barracas de comida, artesanato e balões estavam espalhados por todo ele. Eu estava encantada enquanto Edward montava o carrinho. Ele apanhou um pouco, por que era diferente do de sua irmã, mas rejeitou minha ajuda quando ofereci. Eu apenas ri.

Eu havia tirado Jamie da cadeirinha e ele não havia dormido na viagem, o que achei surpreendente. Mas eu o entendia, não queríamos piscar para perceber que isso não passava de um sonho.

Edward o pegou sorrindo para mim, e o colocou no carrinho. Já empurrando, após colocar a bolsa dele no compartimento abaixo.

Eu o segui lado a lado e não cansava de olhar Jamie encantado com tudo o que via. Ele ria e balançava os bracinhos quando via algum cachorro ou quando alguma criança maior vinha correndo. Diversas pessoas passavam olhando para o meu bebê apontando e sorrindo para ele. Ele era realmente lindo. Mas as pessoas também olhavam constantemente para Edward, que como Jamie, estava alheio a todos eles.

Nós paramos em uma barraca de algodão-doce e eu comprei um.

- Eu estou certo de que bebês não comem isso. – Edward disse sorrindo enquanto eu desembalava meu algodão.

- Eu também estou. – Eu peguei um pedaço e deixei derreter em minha boca, parando por um momento de olhos fechados. Sorri quando desceu pela minha garganta e era celestialmente bom.

- Isso foi um orgasmo? – Ele perguntou entre uma gargalhada.

- Edward! – Eu o repreendi, mas ria juntamente com ele.

Voltamos a caminhar enquanto eu comia meu algodão e recebia olhares divertidos dele.

- Você quer? Por que se sim, é só pedir, você sabe. – Perguntei-o em determinado momento.

Ele ria enquanto eu comia divertidamente meu algodão. Quando eu havia acabado de jogar o palito em uma lixeira ele foi até a frente do carrinho, fazendo muitas pessoas desviarem de nossa pausa repentina. Eu estava indelicadamente lambendo as pontas meladas dos meus dedos quando ele pegou o Jamie e sua fralda. A essa altura já tinha um balão em formato de cachorrinho amarrado em seu carrinho que Edward comprara.

Eu sorri quando ele me ofereceu um sorriso contente e empurrei o carrinho. As pessoas olhavam muito ao Edward e comentavam. É claro que estavam se perguntando se ele não havia saído da tela do cinema mais próximo. Edward apontava coisas para um Jamie perdido em meio a tanta coisa diferente e sorria. Nós havíamos andado por quase duas horas quando chegamos novamente onde tínhamos iniciado. Eu comprei pipoca e Edward não casava de rir de mim enquanto caminhávamos para onde ele havia deixado o carro.

Jamie estava sonolento e ele o colocou devagar na cadeirinha, prendendo-o e deixando-o adormecer tranquilamente de cansaço.

- A mesma comilona de sempre. – Ele disse sorrindo quando já estávamos colocando nossos cintos.

- E você o mesmo implicante de sempre. – Eu disse e minha boca estava com pipocas semi mastigadas.

Ele pareceu não se importar quando mesmo com o carro já ligado, voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Você conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda. – Ele disse e seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar ao olhar nostálgico de mais cedo. – E você não colocou sua aliança.

Eu olhei para a minha mão, aproveitando para esconder meu rosto corado. A verdade é que eu já não a tinha mais.

Dois meses depois de Jake sair para viajar e não voltar mais nem ligar, Esme e Carlisle conseguiram me fazer ir à audiência na qual o juiz, entendendo a ausência do meu marido e aceitando minha explicação sobre o abandono, assinou meu ao divórcio e mesmo sem a assinatura de Jacob, nós já não estava mais casados.

Eventualmente eu penhorei a aliança e garantindo alguns meses do aluguel.

A viagem para casa fora completamente silenciosa, mas confortável. Eu olhava constantemente para o meu filho para ver se estava confortável em seu sono e Edward para mim. Ele parou em frente a minha casa e o relógio digital no painel já dizia ser mais de dez da noite.

Ele levou o carrinho e a bolsa enquanto eu levava Jamie. Eu lhe dei a chave certa para abrir a porta e ele a segurou aberta enquanto eu passava, logo estava montando o carrinho outra vez.

- Eu vou subir para trocar ele, você pode ir lá quando terminar.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Entrei no quarto do Jamie com um sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Finalmente a ficha estava caindo. Eu não estava triste mais cedo pelo aparecimento dele. Eu estava mortificada pelo homem maravilhoso que eu havia enganado, trocado e não dado nenhuma explicação. Edward não fizera mais do que me fazer sorrir nas poucas horas comigo e isso fora mais do quase todo o meu casamento com Jacob.

Eu havia casado com Jacob para salvá-lo e a única coisa que eu consegui fora me quebrar, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem meu filho, mas sei que não seria nada perto do que sou hoje.

Eu havia tirado a roupa que Edward escolhera e havia trocado Jamie também. Estava terminando de colocar seu pijaminha quando Edward chegou ao meu lado.

- Estava fazendo um tour? – Eu perguntei baixinho para não despertar ao Jamie.

- Eu não sou um fofoqueiro. – Ele disse no mesmo tom, sorrindo. – Apenas usei o banheiro. Me desculpe.

Eu sorri e saí do quarto, indo para o meu.

Eu colocava Jamie em seu berço todas as noites, retirando-o apenas quando ele chorava para mamar e aí o deixando em minha cama.

Edward me seguiu e sentou nela. Observando enquanto eu dedicava algum tempo para acariciar aos cabelinhos do meu bebê até ele adormecer completamente. Sentia seu olhar me observando.

Alguns minutos depois eu encontrei seu olhar e lhe sorri. Ele me seguiu novamente para fora e encostei a porta. Descemos em silêncio e sentamos no sofá.

- Você cuida dele de uma forma que eu nunca vi a Lauren fazer. Como se apenas existisse ele no mundo, ou algo assim. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu o amo. – Eu disse e apoiei minha cabeça em meu braço, que estava dobrado nas costas do sofá quando eu me sentei de lado.

- Você fica muito sozinha com ele?

- Bastante. – Eu engoli um soluço que veio do nada.

A mão de Edward estava no meu rosto secando as minhas lágrimas e só aí eu tive certeza de que estava chorando. Ele me puxou para o seu peito em um abraço apertado e eu me senti como em casa, em anos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Suas mãos acariciavam as minhas costas levemente.

- Não. Eu sinto muito. – Eu disse com o rosto enterrado em sua camisa, aspirando o cheiro confortável enquanto meu corpo tremia entre meu choro.

Eu tenho certeza que ele não entendia nada. Que ele achava que eu estava chorando de saudade de outro homem em seu colo e essa possibilidade me matou só de pensar.

- Ele me deixou. – Eu disse quando levantei e passei as mãos no meu rosto e no nariz. As lágrimas não cessaram, entretanto. – Ele não queria o bebê, ele foi embora, ele não amou o nosso filho nem por um segundo. – Eu estava chorando novamente e Edward estava horrorizado em seu lugar. Ele me olhava como se eu estivesse, não... eu estava lhe contando algo absurdo.

- Isso é impossível. – Ele passou as mãos nervosamente em seus cabelos.

Eu não disse nada, eu só chorei. As mãos deles me puxaram novamente e eu me encolhi em seu abraço até que depois de um tempo, só sobraram-me suspiros. Meus olhos estavam fechados quando o ouvi.

- Você está sozinha aqui. Por que não voltou para Phoenix? – Suas mãos acariciavam confortavelmente minhas costas enquanto meus braços estavam envolvendo a ele em um abraço pela cintura enquanto meu rosto estava escondido em seu pescoço, apenas respirando-o. – Bella, eu não sei o que estou sentindo. – Senti suas mãos se apertarem contra si próprias. Oh, eu conhecia isso, era puro ódio.

- No início eu mal tinha dinheiro para viver, imagina viajar até em casa. Eu não quis contar ou correr para os meus pais também. Eles descobriram há uns dois meses. A família da Rose tem me ajudado tanto que eu não sei por onde começar a retribuir. Desde a gravidez e tudo mais.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Você está bem agora?

- Eu tenho esse trabalho lá com a Rose, tem dado para viver bem. Eu sinto muita coisa pelo Jacob, mas vontade de tê-lo aqui da forma como ele tratava o meu filho não é uma delas. – Eu respirei fundo contra o seu pescoço e estava inebriada pelo mesmo cheiro limpo e gostoso no qual eu me lembro. – Ele chamou o nosso bebê de coisas horríveis, reclamou pelos gastos com as coisinhas que eu comprava pra ele e ignorava a minha barriga, literalmente. Jacob nunca se interessou pelo sexo, pelo nome e muito menos pela minha saúde. Eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse chegar a isso... E nosso casamento não era o melhor de todos também... – Eu respirei fundo. - Desde quando chegamos aqui... ele mudou.

Ele acariciou-me por mais um tempo.

- Quando eu vi você e o bebê eu imaginei uma vida completamente feliz para você. Eu sinto muito por ter dito aquilo, por ter saído daquela forma. – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Eu sinto muito por aparecer aqui daquele jeito.

- Não, não se desculpe. – Eu juntei todas as forças do mundo para soltá-lo e sentei-me a sua frente. – Eu não me lembro de outro dia tão feliz como hoje desde Phoenix.

Uma lágrima teimosa rolou e ele se aproximou do rosto. Edward beijou minha bochecha molhada e demorou a se afastar. Nós não nos movemos por vários instantes, apenas respirando um ao outro.

- Eu devo ir, você deve estar cansada. – Mas não nos movemos.

- Dorme aqui. – Eu disse e ele abriu os olhos, encarando-me. – Quer dizer, literalmente aqui.

Ele olhou para o sofá e então nós estávamos rindo.

- Você já tem uma casa em Seattle?

- Ainda não, estou em um hotel perto daquele parque. – Ele disse e eu estava me levantando.

- É longe, fica aqui. Não é tão ruim assim vai.

O sofá era até muito confortável e espaçoso. Ele aceitou e o clima já havia mudado quando estávamos sorrindo enquanto eu fazia sua cama e ele assistia.

- Tem certeza que aquela menina movida a pilhas não vai entrar aqui antes das 8h? Eu durmo pelado.

Ele esperou eu olhar boquiaberta pra ele e sorrir de mim.

- Ela deve aparecer perto das 9h, para irmos ao mercado.

- Posso levar vocês, eu amo supermercados. – Sim, eu lembro disso.

- Você não tem que fazer coisas? Eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Um homem tem direito ao final de semana, não acha?

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, havia terminado sua cama e ele já havia tirado a camisa e o jeans. Eu definitivamente não estava acostumada com essa visão.

Apaguei as luzes deixando apenas a do abajur ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bella. Dá um beijo no rapazinho por mim. – Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo e eu sorri também.

- Ok. - Eu comecei a subir as escadas, lá na metade eu parei e sussurrei sem ao menos saber se ele escutaria. - Obrigada por tudo. – E continuei.

- Essa frase é minha. – Eu o ouvi dizer e meu sorriso aumentou.

Após deitar e rolar de um lado para o outro, eu decidi que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Então revivi em minha mente cada sorriso que recebi do homem lindo deitado em meu sofá, os momentos maravilhosos que ele dera ao meu filho e seus abraços confortáveis. Eu parecia cada vez mais distante da terra dos sonhos. Depois do Jamie ter acordado como um reloginho pela segunda vez, eu adormeci e tenho certeza de ter sonhado com cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados e sorrisos lindos.


	6. Exatamente como me lembro

Aos sábados eu gostava de dormir um pouco mais e ficava na cama até o meu bebê acordar e me oferecer um sorriso lindo de "bom dia" e fora isso que aconteceu. Eu acordei e estava terrivelmente cansada ao me esticar, até suspirei com o desconforto em minhas pernas. Entretanto eu sorri. Ainda de olhos fechados, eu virei para o lado onde meu bebê estava e abri meus olhos.

As cortinas permitiam que raios de luz do sol matinal atravessassem iluminando fracamente o ambiente e quando eu abri meus olhos, meu bebê estava com sua mãozinha na boca e completamente acordado. Eu sorri quando ele me olhou e recebi meu sorriso favorito no mundo.

- Mamãe dormiu demais, não foi? Me desculpa, garotão. – Eu disse enquanto me arrastava até sentar e apoiar as costas na cabeceira da cama, pegando-o em meu colo.

Jamie segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e nós ficamos alguns instantes assim. Eu o troquei e coloquei-lhe uma roupa simples que estava separada e limpa em seu berço. Tomei um banho rapidamente e me vesti para o dia. Eu me olhava no espelho enquanto penteava meus cabelos e sorria lembrando-me da noite passada. Relembrando cada segundo para que eu me fizesse acreditar que havia sido real.

Um peso enorme havia saído das minhas costas agora que Edward havia aparecido, porém eu nunca iria me perdoar pelo que eu lhe fizera. Eu tinha que aceitar minha vida e a consequência das minhas escolhas e ele com certeza merecia algo muito melhor.

Eu empurrei esses pensamentos e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Meu bebê estava brincando sozinho em seu berço quando o peguei e nós descemos.

Edward ainda estava dormindo e eu não consegui evitar em ficar ao lado do sofá paralisada enquanto meu olhar estava fixo em seu rosto. Os olhos tranquilamente fechados, os cabelos bagunçados mais do que o normal e ele dormia de barriga para cima, com um braço relaxadamente dobrado em sua testa e o outro em sua barriga, a boca entreaberta apenas respirando uniforme. Ele estava maravilhoso em seu sono e a colcha que lhe cobria estava batendo na metade de seu peito, permitindo uma visão completa de seus músculos bem definidos. Ele definitivamente havia ganhado um belo corpo nesse tempo. Sempre fora alto e bonito, mas agora estava forte também.

Eu sorri e caminhei para a cozinha, colocando um Jamie risonho em sua cadeira como de costume enquanto preparava panquecas, ovos e bacon para o café da manhã. O cheiro do café estava delicioso e eu até bebi um pouco enquanto preparava a mesa. Eu sorri quando estendi a toalha amarela e branca sobre a mesa, tive que colocar meu Jamie e sua cadeirinha de balanço na mesa de centro da sala para desocupar a da cozinha. Eu não tinha nenhum costume de arrumar a mesa por que sempre era apenas eu e refeições rápidas. Raramente Alice comia aqui e quando acontecia, era no sofá da sala mesmo. Estava segurando a porta da geladeira com o pé enquanto pegava as caldas para as panquecas e colocava dali, me esticando até sobre a mesa quando Edward apareceu no arco que dividia a sala da cozinha segurando o meu bebê, e Oh! Para minha decepção e eu estava surpresa com isso, ele havia colocado sua calça jeans, mas ela estava com o botão aberto, meu Deus.

Seu rosto amassado de seu sono me sorriu e seus olhos estavam meio fechados por causa da luz do dia na cozinha. Eu sorri abertamente para ele.

- Bom dia! O cheiro está maravilhoso. – Ele disse.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Eu consegui colocar as coisas na mesa e voltar para pegar a jarra de suco de laranja. – E obrigada.

Jamie se encaixava perfeitamente no colo de Edward, ele agora estava brincando com a barba por fazer do Edward, que sorria para ele fingindo pegar suas mãos com a boca. Eu assisti por um instante e sorri.

- Já está pronto. – Eu avisei e me aproximei deles. – Você pode ficar a vontade. – Eu apontei para as escadas indicando o banheiro, já estendendo meus braços para pegar o meu bebê.

- Eu não vou demorar. – Ele disse me entregando Jamie e sorriu.

Depois que ele subiu eu caminhei para abrir as janelas da frente e fui até a varanda, já que fazia um sol fraco. Estava andando pelo caminho em meu jardim simples quando escutei a voz de Rose. Eu olhei para sua casa e nada, girei meu olhar e ela estava sentada no carona de um carro no outro lado da rua, ela se aproximara da pessoa que eu não conseguia ver, demorando um pouco a voltar ao meu campo de visão. Rose saiu do carro e ao fechar a porta, o carro se foi pelo lado oposto de onde eu estava. Ela vinha correndo com seus saltos em suas mãos e com cara de quem não dormiu esta noite.

- Ah, querida! Aí estão vocês. – Ela abriu os braços e largando saltos e bolsas, abraçou a mim e meu bebê, que ao mesmo tempo enrugamos o nariz.

- Rose, - eu disse me afastando rapidamente. – Que cheiro é este?! – Me referindo ao cheiro forte de bebida e cigarro impregnados em seu corpo e roupas.

- Lembranças de uma noite agitada, baby. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Seu pescoço está roxo, á proposto. – Eu disse reparando as marcas roxas espalhadas em sua pele.

- Sem falar de mim. Como você está? Eu estava preocupada, mas aí Alice disse que você tinha um gostoso em sua casa e para Alice usar a palavra "gostoso", eu imagino um Adônis. – Ela sorria diabolicamente.

- Eu estou bem. – Eu não sabia como Rose iria reagir ao saber do Edward, era uma longa história que eu não estava disposta a contar-lhe agora, com ela semi-bêbada.

- Rosalie! – A voz de Esme irrompeu mundo afora lá de sua janela e ela parecia um tanto nervosa.

Rose e eu nos olhamos e nós rimos. Ela estava tão ferrada. Rose recolheu seus pertences do chão e após dar um beijo a força em mim e tentar dar no meu filho, a quem consegui proteger, ela se foi, e eu juro, estava tropeçando em seus pés.

- Nós iremos conversar depois. – Ela gritou já de costas, quando eu estava em minha porta.

Edward estava descendo as escadas e eu sorri pelo timing perfeito.

Ambos estávamos famintos e comemos quase em silêncio enquanto víamos Jamie em sua cadeirinha na cadeira entre nós dóis brincando enquanto seus bichinhos cantarolavam. Edward e eu trocávamos algumas palavras sobre a noite passada, a parte do parque, e ríamos. Ele constantemente elogiou minha comida e eu sorri agradecida.

Alice chegou chamando por Jamie ainda na varanda e Edward me olhou sorrindo.

- Isso vai ser... Interessante. – Ele disse bebendo seu suco.

Alice parou no arco da cozinha e sua boca aberta me fez quase cuspir todo o suco em minha boca. Ela estava engraçadíssima com o O em sua boca enquanto olhava a cena à sua frente.

- Eu... posso... hm... – Ela gaguejou.

- Você quer o Jamie? Pode leva-lo lá em cima para mim, eu já vou subir.

Pela primeira vez, Alice estava chocada de verdade e sem piadas, o que eu achei muito divertido. Eu imaginava seus pensamentos e é claro que eu conversaria com ela depois, mas agora era engraçado e eu ri enquanto ela pegava o Jamie e saia sem falar nada, estava corando também.

Quando escutei seus passos lá em cima, eu comecei a rir de verdade e Edward estava como eu.

- Bom, foi mais do que pensei. – Ele disse entre risadas.

- Eu ficou com vergonha, tadinha. - E nós rimos mais.

Depois de alguns minutos e de já haver terminado o café da manhã, eu fiquei de pé e comecei a retirar os pratos.

- Não, - Ele segurou-os para si. – Deixa que eu arrumo aqui, vá lá.

- Não precisa, Edw... – Eu não terminei quando recebi dele um olhar desafiador. – Ok, - Soltei os pratos. - Eu já volto. – Eu sorri para um Edward já desfazendo a mesa com rapidez.

Subi as escadas e encontrei Alice "brincando de boneca" com meu filho. Ela estava trocando roupas nele e já havia outras jogadas de lado. Eu ri e cheguei por trás dela silenciosamente.

- Divertindo-se? – Eu disse e ri do susto que ela levou.

- Estava só arrumando ele pra gente sair.

- A roupa de antes estava boa.

- Não, era simples demais.

- Ok, - eu ri. – Eu preciso amamenta-lo, ele deve estar com fome. – Eu disse sentando-me na cadeira de balanço ao canto do quarto. – Você pode ir lá ajudar ao Edward a guardar as coisas? Ele deve estar meio perdido.

Ela me olhou sorrindo envergonhada e me entregou o bebê que estava apenas de fralda após Alice não estar satisfeita com nenhuma que experimentou nele.

- Eu vou lá... – Ela me assistiu deitar meu bebê e apenas quando eu a olhei sugestivamente, ela riu. – Ele é o seu.. você sabe.

- Não, ele é um amigo de quando eu tinha a sua idade. Nada mais. – Eu bati devagar em sua perna com a fralda do Jamie, que já estava cavando com suas mãozinhas em meu decote e eu cedi, dando-lhe acesso ao meu seio. – Vai lá.

Ela se virou satisfeita e saltitou para o corredor.

Eu não poderia amar mais os meus momentos com Jamie, eu assistia atentamente suas sugadas leves e sua barriguinha se enchendo conforme ele ia se alimentando. Sua boquinha bonita e suas mãos me acariciando. Seus olhos sorriam quando eu me aproximava e lhe dava alguns beijinhos e conversava com ele, fazendo carinho em seus cabelinhos cheirosos. Ao lado da cadeira estava uma pequena estante na qual eu completara com livretos de bebê ainda quando estava em minha barriga. Eu lia alguns para Jamie enquanto eu o amamentava, mas eu havia estado tão distante do meu bebê com Edward o querendo a todo o momento, que reservei esse momento para conversar com ele e acaricia-lo. Jamie não era comilão, ele se afastava quando estava satisfeito e eu o colocava de pé em meu colo dando-lhes batidinhas leves nas costas. E após eu ter feito exatamente isso, já estava vestindo-o com um macacãozinho azul e branco e lhe calçando os sapatinhos quando Alice retornou.

- Nós acabamos. Está tudo limpinho. – Ela disse sorridente.

- Nós também. Obrigada por ajudar, Alice. – Eu disse e ela me abraçou.

- Vou arrumar a bolsa dele e já desço. – Alice disse já com a bolsa do bebê nas mãos.

Eu acenei e desci com Jamie, que se agitou ao ver e escutar a voz de Edward o chamando do sofá onde estava sentado assistindo a um programa de tv. Ele estava com a terceira camisa que eu havia visto nestas poucas horas.

- Você carrega seu armário em seu carro ou o quê? – Eu perguntei ao sentar ao seu lado.

Ele riu um pouco e pediu para segurar o bebê, eu lhe entreguei e ele o colocou sentado em sua perna.

- É um habito masculino manter roupas no carro. Nada demais. – Ele disse rindo e eu balancei minha cabeça sem entender, mas sorrindo.

Alice estava descendo e nós ficamos de pé, e eu esperei eles passarem para trancar a porta.

Eu e Alice íamos a um mercado que ficava há apenas algumas ruas dali. Mas Edward não quis parar quando passou em frente alegando ser muito "simples e careiro". Mesmo com nós duas reclamando em seu ouvido, ele continuou dirigindo por mais vinte minutos até parar em uma rede do Walmart, era enorme.

Alice estava emburrada enquanto estávamos atravessando o enorme estacionamento por que Edward pegou o bebê de seu colo com um sorriso de lindo de morrer e nós duas ficamos paralisadas enquanto ele já caminhava orgulhosamente com Jamie para as entradas do hipermercado. Eu a arrastei despois de me recuperar do meu ataque de riso. Eu também sentia falta de segurar o meu bebê, mas eu não cansava de sorrir de ver como Jamie estava se divertindo, lá do alto no colo de seu mais novo admirador.

Alice se ofereceu para empurrar o carrinho e eu comecei minhas compras básicas para a semana. Risquei os produtos de Jamie da lista após pegá-los, depois os meus e então os ingredientes para minhas comidas leves e saudáveis. Não demorou muito até que eu terminasse e no fim havia até pegado coisas que não estavam na lista.

Alice e eu ríamos das mulheres que olhavam Edward descaradamente enquanto ele distraía Jamie com os produtos na prateleira.

Graças a infinidade de caixas, nenhuma fila estava grande então tivemos que esperar apenas uma senhora terminar de passar suas compras. Ela sorriu docemente olhando para mim e depois para Edward que estava deixando Jamie puxar meu cabelo e rindo. Eu devolvi-lhe um doce sorriso. Alice já estava colocando as compras na esteira e eu fui ajudando a ela. Quando a senhora se foi e minhas coisas foram sendo passadas, Alice fora empacotando, por que era assim que fazíamos desde que ela me começara a me ajudar a fazer mercado. O total das compras não fora mais do que imaginei que seria, e eu abri minha carteira para dar meu cartão de débito. Edward deslizou pela minha frente duas notas de cem dólares e a moça que estava no caixa pegou sem vacilar.

- Não, devolva a ele. Meu cartão está aqui.

- Não ouça ela. – Edward disse e estava sorrindo quando passou por mim e foi até Alice, que já estava empurrando o carrinho com as compras para o carro.

- Por favor, passe o meu cartão. – Eu quase chorei para a mulher e ela me ofereceu um sorriso.

- Esta máquina não está muito boa, coração. É melhor você pegar o troco antes que o senhor atrás tenha um acesso de raiva.

Eu olhei para o senhor que estava esperando e ele não estava feliz. Eu bufei e peguei a nota fiscal e o que sobrara do dinheiro de Edward e fui embora.

Eles já estavam quase perto do carro quando eu passei pelas portas automáticas do hipermercado e andei depressa para encontra-los. Não falei nada quando me aproximei do carro onde meu bebê já estava na cadeirinha e Alice ao seu lado. Edward já havia ligado mas estava colocando as compras no porta-malas e eu peguei as que restavam para colocar. Ele fechou a porta e me encarou.

- Não há necessidade disso, você sabe. – Ele disse e pegou as minhas mãos que estavam nervosamente em meus bolsos traseiros.

- Eu não preciso que pague as minhas compras. Eu vou te pagar quando chegarmos. – Eu disse baixo. Não precisava de Alice escutando isso.

- Se você prefere assim, tudo bem. Não fique brava. – Ele acariciou as minhas mãos com seus dedos e eu amoleci.

Edward me puxou para um abraço e foi a minha perdição. Seu perfume, o cheiro maravilhoso do meu bebê, eu me afoguei e não queria que ninguém me resgatasse. Eu o senti sorrir e me afastei. Me virei sem olha-lo nos olhos e entrei em seu carro, colando o cinto e virando para encontrar meu bebê relaxado e sorrindo.

A viagem para casa fora diferente da noite passada por que agora Jamie estava acordado e dando altas gargalhadas por ver Alice e Edward cantando junto com a música infantil que tocava sem seu carro e fazendo palhaçadas, eu apenas sorria. Edward colocara um cd que era de sua irmãzinha e as musicas conseguiam ser um tanto idiotas, tirando a parte dos sons de bichinhos que era até engraçado. Edward aproveitava os sinais vermelhos para virar e fazer caras engraçadas que fazia até eu dar gargalhadas.

Quando chegamos, Alice correu com Jamie para sua casa por que disse que Esme queria vê-lo. Ela e seu marido eram os padrinhos do meu bebê e eu contei a Edward enquanto levávamos as compras para dentro.

- Você tem noção do quão perigoso é você ficar aqui sozinha? Eles não poderiam vir tão rápido caso... – Ele parou e respirou fundo.

Eu estava guardando as compras enquanto ele as desempacotava e as colocava na mesa.

- Nunca aconteceu nada. É um bairro muito seguro.

- Eu não me refiro a isso. Me refiro a... Se o Jacob voltar?

- Eu não tenho medo dele. Além do mais, - Eu disse parando o que estava fazendo e o encarando. – Ele nunca tentou me machucar. Não... fisicamente.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir em paz sabendo disso tudo agora, você sabe.

- Eu estou bem. Eu me virei por meses. – Eu voltei a guardar as coisas. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Ele bufou nervosamente, mas não teimou. Quando sobraram apenas os produtos de Jamie e os meus, ele me ajudou a leva-los para cima e guarda-los. Estávamos no quarto de Jamie quando ele estava olhando pela janela enquanto eu dobrava as roupas bagunçadas que Alice deixara.

- Eu não posso descrever como estou me sentindo. Eu só queria que você soubesse, antes de eu ir embora, que eu estou muito contente em revê-la. – Ele estava de costas e eu parei o que estava fazendo para escutá-lo. Edward respirou uma vez, e eu não sabia se era uma deixa para eu falar. Mas logo ele continuou. – Quando você estava me fugindo de mim naquela época, eu via meu mundo se despedaçando cada vez mais. A cada dia que eu te via no colégio sentando longe de mim e não me olhando, não me atendendo e até fazendo seus pais mentir, eu pensava que você estava com raiva por eu ter feito alguma coisa. E ai você de repente ia se casar com ele, eu chorei nos braços da minha mãe por um dia inteiro. Eu não tenho vergonha, eu chorei por todo o caminho até a sua casa e eu pensei que talvez ali eu pararia de chorar, por que faria você mudar de ideia e escolher a mim. Eu sabia que vocês tinham uma amizade de infância muito forte, mas eu não entendia em como aquilo tudo se tornara amor, por que eu via em seus olhos Bella, eu via como nos amávamos. – Outra pausa. Agora ambos estávamos com os rostos molhados. Ele ainda olhando pela janela, eu olhando para ele. – Mas eu voltei para casa ainda mais despedaçado. Você se mudou de estado e deixou seu antigo celular na casa dos seus pais. Eu não havia perdido você apenas por que minhas lembranças eram boas e fortes demais. Achei que nunca mais a veria e ontem, quando te vi sentada com o bebê... tão bonita e tão... madura, eu estava quebrado por ver tudo o que devia ser meu e no entanto não era. Não é. Eu precisava revê-la, saber da sua vida e não me importei se Jacob iria estar aqui e me dar um soco por estar de volta a sua vida... Eu só precisava ver mais uma vez. Eu só não confio em mim para dizer que não vou voltar, eu apenas não consigo assistir de longe. – Ele se virou para mim e em dois passos estávamos nos abraçando. Era diferente, era apertado e desesperado. Havia soluços do meu choro que agora estava alto, havia lágrimas do Edward se misturando com as minhas enquanto nos acalmava-nos no abraço.

Eu estava pressionada contra a cômoda do bebê e cada parte do meu corpo estava em contato com o corpo dele. Eu o respirava entre meu choro e minhas mãos que antes estavam bem apertadas contra sua camisa, agora estavam acariciando suas costas. Eu senti a atmosfera mudar quando de soluços, passamos a respiradas fortes. Edward estava pressionado contra a curva do meu pescoço e seu hálito quente estava enviando ondas de arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Eu quase gemi quando seus lábios beijaram a área sensível dali demoradamente. Apertei minhas mãos contra seu corpo e ele beijou novamente, mais forte, mais demorado. Eu apertei meus olhos e realmente gemi quando ele chupou delicadamente onde havia beijado.

Minhas mãos foram parar enroladas nos fios longos do seu cabelo quando o puxei do meu pescoço. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar o olhar dele no meu. Edward estava respirando pela boca, suas mãos me seguravam forte pela cintura e estávamos tão próximos que nossa respiração se misturava com casa lufada de ar.

Não aguentando mais, eu o puxei para os meus lábios e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de revogar minha língua. Eu me perdi no tempo por alguns segundos enquanto provava seus lábios macios. O gosto, o jeito, o carinho, era tudo exatamente como eu me lembrava. Edward beijava incrivelmente bem, sua língua acariciava a minha enquanto juntas traçavam um beijo sedento e cheio de saudade. Equilibrado entre o desespero de sentir mais do outro e a vontade de que fosse tão devagar quanto pudesse para que nunca acabasse. Suas mãos viajaram pelo meu corpo sem pudor, ele me apertou, me imprensou, arrancou suspiros de prazer que se fosse em outro caso, eu estaria com vergonha, mas não agora. Eu estava quente de paixão, meu sangue ardia enquanto eu o puxava o mais próximo possível de mim.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, eu sei que eu estava incrivelmente despenteada e com a blusa torta quando Alice gritou por meu nome lá de baixo e nós no mesmo momento fomos arrancados do nosso beijo.

Eu passei as mãos em meus cabelos sentindo meus lábios inchados e comecei a arrumá-los. Edward estava arrumando sua camisa torta e sorriu quando encontrou meu olhar.

- Vão saber que você andou dando uns amassos em alguém. – Edward disse quando arrumou minha blusa torta. – Você está linda.

Eu teria me desmanchado ali mesmo se não fossem os passos pesados da Alice no corredor. Edward se ocupou com as roupas que antes eu estava dobrando e sorriu para Alice quando ela apareceu na porta.

- Ah, aí está a mamãe. – Jamie estava vermelho e seu rosto estava todo molhado de lágrimas. Ele veio para o meu colo e deitou seu rosto em meu pescoço. O mesmo onde estava gostosamente dolorido por culpa do Edward, que mostrou preocupação por Jamie ao vê-lo chorando. Eu senti meu bebê soluçando enquanto o acalmava com carícias em suas costas. – Emmett, ele o assustou. Tudo ciúmes, você sabe.

- Mas ele o machucou? – Eu disse procurando em seu corpinho por alguma marca.

- Não, Jamie estava o tempo todo com a minha mãe. Mas aí ele apareceu com aquela máscara maldita de Halloween, e o assustou. Você não o escutou? Mamãe achou que você ia estar lá em dois segundos. Jamie só parou de chorar por que eu disse que estava o trazendo para você.

Eu fiquei acalmando o meu bebê enquanto a ouvia e balancei a cabeça quando ela fez a pergunta.

- Acho que com a janela fechada não deu pra ouvir. – Eu disse e dei beijinhos no pescoço de Jamie, que estava mais calmo.

- Eu vou pra casa almoçar, mamãe disse que vocês estão convidados. – Ela disse e se foi.

Edward me observou de onde estava e então ele se aproximou de novo. Ele pegou minha mão livre e a beijou.

- Você está bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça devagar e então sorri ao vê-lo sorrir. Ele deu um beijo nos cabelos de Jamie, que se virou para vê-lo e então sorriu fracamente. Ele me beijou no rosto carinhosamente e eu sabia que ele estava partindo. Meu coração estava apertando quando ele se afastou.

Eu ofereci Jamie para ele e seu rosto se iluminou ao pegá-lo.

- Eu preciso ver alguns apartamentos agora.. você está confortável com a minha visita?

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e então seu sorriso aumentou.

Ele brincou com Jamie por alguns minutos e então nós descemos.

- Posso ligar mais tarde para saber como vocês estão?

Eu pensei por um momento e então ele pescou seu celular do bolso, entregando-me. Assim que eu apertei para que acendesse, uma foto dele com o que deduzi ser sua irmãzinha apareceu. Era linda e aparentava ter um pouco mais do que um aninho. Seus cabelinhos loiros eram curtos e eles dois sorriam igualmente lindos. Eu sorri olhando para ele e ele estava me observando. Eu teclei meu número e o devolvi.

- Ela é uma princesa.

- Jamie terá uma namorada mais velha, garoto de sorte. - Ele me olhou rindo e eu dei um tapa em seu braço entre sorrisos.

Nós descemos as escadas em um silêncio confortável e eu juntei as roupas de Edward e as dobrei, ele riu e disse que bastava enrola-las e jogar no carro, mas eu não lhe dei atenção, por que enquanto ele estava distraído, eu deslizei o dinheiro que ele havia gasto no mercado ali no meio de suas roupas.

Ele não soltou meu bebê até o carro, quando relutantemente o deixou em meu colo e após outro beijo em nós dois, entrou e se foi.

Eu dei tchau para ele com a mãozinha de um Jamie que ria sem entender muito o quê era aquilo, mas eu estava contente por isso, por que se ele soubesse estaria chorando por Edward ter que ir embora.

Quando o carro estava longe de ser visto, eu dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar para casa.

Eu me senti estranhamente observada e olhei em volta para encontrar Rose no segundo andar de sua casa, me observando de sua janela. Ela estava com uma expressão de raiva quando fechou a cortina ao ser vista.


	7. Here by my side, its Heaven!

Após Edward ir para casa, concentrei-me em deixar a casa limpa e em ordem. O som estava ligado tocando músicas aleatórias de um CD que Alice havia feito para mim enquanto eu terminava de fazer o jantar e ao mesmo tempo, passava algumas roupas para usá-las durante a semana. Apesar do convite para jantar na casa da Esme, eu preferi ficar apenas com o meu bebê depois de toda a agitação entre ontem e hoje.

Eu olhava para ele de onde eu estava e o pegava me olhando e sorrindo e sorria também. Jamie parecia diferente, feliz. Eu cantava baixo com a música no rádio quando os cabelos loiros de Rose apareceram na janela em minha varanda. Eu desliguei o ferro e o deixei em pé na mesa. Passei pelo som na sala de estar o desligando e depois abri a porta para ela.

– Olá, Rose. Você está melhor? – Eu disse quando ela passou por mim com um sorriso fraco.

– Sim. Obrigada. – Ela se sentou no sofá e passou a mão nos cabelos de Jamie, que estava deitado no tapete de atividades no chão da sala. – Eu jamais imaginei que vocês se conhecessem... tipo, era meio que impossível. Ele disse que...

Ela parou de tagarelar quando eu sentei ao seu lado e coloquei a mão em seu joelho e lhe ofereci um sorriso amigável.

– Eu te disse todas aquelas coisas na loja e depois ele apareceu... – Ela continuou. – Me desculpa, eu sinto muito pelo olhar na janela também, eu só estava... meu Deus... eu sinto muito Bella.

– Calma, Rose! – Eu disse dobrando minhas pernas no sofá no estilo indiano e virando para ela. Eu lhe contei a história calmamente desde o início e até o dia em que eu escolhi Jacob e ela me olhava atentamente.

– Bom, você é uma idiota então. – Ela disse depois de um momento de silêncio quando eu havia terminado de contar-lhe tudo.

Eu sorri fracamente e abaixei meu olhar para as minhas mãos.

– Eu tentei forçar as coisas com ele, mas tudo o que recebi foi um "Eu não estou pronto para relacionamentos", você deve saber disso. – Rosalie disse.

Eu a encarei.

– Ele disse isso? – Minha boca estava um pouco aberta, eu acho.

– Sim, ele disse que não se relacionava com alguém há algum tempo. Que o nosso seria estritamente profissional e que se eu não estivesse certa disso, que o avisasse para que ele transferisse o meu caso lá da loja para outra pessoa. Eu disse que ele não teria mais problemas comigo e então ele apareceu lá na loja.

– Uau, Rose! Você nos fez acreditar que as coisas estavam bem aceleradas entre vocês – Eu ri e ela se juntou a mim.

– Por que ele é lindo, mas eu entendo você agora. Eu sinto muito.

Nós nos abraçamos e Rosalie acabou voltando para sua casa com o motivo de que iria sair com o cara que havia deixado ela em sua casa naquela manhã.

Eu voltei para o que estava fazendo antes, mas sem deixar de pensar no que Rose havia dito.

O final de semana passou muito rápido, bem como o começo da semana. Ligações de Edward se incluíram em minha rotina e eu já estava me acostumando com ele ligando apenas para perguntar como estávamos. Ele nunca falava se iria aparecer ou se iríamos nos ver logo. Sempre era um "Se cuida" no final das ligações.

Era quarta-feira e apesar de ainda ser final de tarde, já estava escuro por causa do mal tempo e do frio. Eu havia deixado Jamie na casa da Esme enquanto corri na farmácia que ficava a uns quinze minutos da minha casa se andasse com pressa. E eu estava por que logo que sai da farmácia com o remédio para a tosse de Jamie o meu guarda-chuva de partiu em partes e praticamente se autodestruiu. Eu o xinguei mentalmente e o deixei em uma lata de lixo no caminho. Coloquei a sacola com o remédio dentro da minha jaqueta e tentava olhar para a frente, mas a chuva estava cada segundo mais forte e em pouco tempo eu estava ensopada. Corria pelo caminho que já estava decorado para casa e quando virei em minha rua, vi o carro de Edward estacionado na frente da minha casa. A luz dentro do seu carro estava acesa e eu o vi sorrir ao me ver, mesmo no escuro.

– Bella?! – Ele disse e já havia pulado do carro, estava me seguindo com passos rápidos.

– Pode me esperar na varanda? Eu vou na Esme e já volto. – Gritei por causa da chuva enquanto dava passos de costa, olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu e se virou, correndo para o meu jardim.

Eu corri até a varanda da Esme e bati na porta. Ela não gostava que eu batesse, mas eu não poderia entrar em sua casa assim, estava ensopada.

– Ah meu Deus! – Esme disse quando abriu a porta.

– Esme, eu preciso ir me trocar antes de pegar o Jamie. Você pode olhar ele pra mim um pouco mais? – Eu estendi o remédio para ela. – Isso é para a tosse dele.

Ela pegou o remédio e seu rosto preocupado ainda estava lá.

– Lógico que eu olho ele, vá cuidar de você. Não pode pegar um resfriado.

Eu agradeci e corri de volta para a minha casa. Subi as escadas correndo e respirei fundo quando cheguei na varanda para encontrar Edward encostado na pilastra, sorrindo. No pouco tempo que ele me acompanhou na chuva, ele estava bem molhado também.

– Estamos ferrados, você sabe. – Ele disse, e eu percebi que já havia se passado alguns segundos em que eu estava o olhando sem dizer nada.

Eu sorri e abri a porta, agradecendo quase que imediatamente pelo calor que fazia dentro.

Havia uma pequena lareira automática no canto da sala que deixava o ambiente agradavelmente quente.

Eu me livrei da jaqueta molhada e puxei meus cabelos grudados em meu rosto e pescoço para um coque frouxo. Edward já havia tirado a dele também e eu estendi o braço para pegar.

– Eu vou estender na varanda de trás. – Eu caminhei para lá e ele me seguiu. - Você não avisou que vinha.

– Desculpa por isso. – Ele riu. – Eu só não consegui me segurar.

Eu havia estendido nossas roupas e estávamos voltando para a cozinha, onde fechei a porta.

– Edward! – Eu o repreendi, mas não consegui evitar o meu sorriso bobo. - Você tem roupas secas? – Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Vá pegá-las. Depois nós tomamos algo quente.

Ele sorriu animado e correu para fora. Antes de sair, ele virou-se para mim, que estava próxima as escadas.

– Onde está o Jamie?

– Esme está olhando ele para mim por causa disso. – Eu apontei para minhas roupas molhadas.

Ele sorriu e correu para seu carro.

Eu subi para meu quarto deixando um rastro de passos molhados pelo chão de madeira. Queria, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo causado pela presença de Edward. Apesar de tudo, as roupas estavam começando a me fazer bater os dentes então eu escolhi um moletom largo que eu gostava de ficar em casa e uma blusa que não era sexy, mas era quente. Estava abrindo a gaveta de calcinhas e pegando qualquer uma quando Edward apareceu na porta. Eu fechei-a rapidamente e o encontrei sorrindo.

Edward estava se aproximando rapidamente com seu sorriso desvanecendo quando ele jogou suas roupas na cama e... Ah, meu Deus! Muito perto.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e eu ainda estava segurando minhas roupas com as duas mãos. Eu fechei meus olhos quando soube o que ele iria fazer e um segundo depois seus lábios estavam frios e molhados contra os meus. Pedindo passagem, revogando minha língua e tirando todo o ar do meu corpo com seu beijo voraz. Edward apertou meu corpo contra o dele e eu soltei minhas roupas no chão, preferindo segurar seus braços. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelos músculos do braço e para dentro da manga da blusa, minhas unhas se arrastavam por sua pele fazendo ele aumentar a velocidade do beijo e os ruídos entre o mesmo.

Nossas línguas deslizando uma contra a outra era eroticamente bom. Isso não existia quando éramos namorados. Nossos beijos não eram gostosos a esse nível, apesar de que não faltava muito para ser. Ele mordia meu lábio entre o beijo e eu apertava minhas mãos, ele respondia apertando as suas pelas minhas costas também. As roupas geladas já não estavam incomodando tanto, mas ele não pensava assim. Ele levou as mãos aos meus cabelos e os soltou do coque, que caíram em cascata pelas minhas costas. Ele passou as mãos por eles e sorriu entre o beijo, depois deslizou as costas dos dedos pelos meus rosto e depois estava com as mãos em ambos os lados do meu corpo, onde erguia calmamente minha blusa. Ambos não queríamos parar o beijo que a essa altura, estava nos arrancando gemidos baixos.

Eu levei minhas mãos até a barra da minha blusa e me afastei dele, o encarando.

Pude ver o medo em seus olhos de que eu iria o repreender pelo melhor beijo da minha vida até agora. Mas eu puxei minha blusa, a deixando cair no chão. Eu sorri quando vi o sorriso em seu rosto e ele fez o mesmo com a sua camisa.

Edward olhou para o meu sutiã e me puxou com ele em direção a cama. Ele sentou e me puxou para entre suas pernas.

– Bella, eu não vou conseguir me controlar... – Ele disse fechando os olhos e abraçando o meu corpo, encostando sua cabeça contra o meu peito.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus maravilhosos e molhados cabelos e virei seu rosto para mim. Eu queria tanto quanto ele, eu não tinha dúvidas.

– Então não se controle. – Eu disse enquanto me abaixava um pouco para encontrar sua boca, onde mordi o lábio inferior ainda mantendo contato com seus olhos. Nós sorrimos e suas mãos voltaram a explorar o meu corpo, um pouco mais a vontade após o meu passe livre.

Eu sentia meu corpo arrepiar com o contato e fechei os olhos sentindo sua boca deslizar pelo meu pescoço. Gemidos baixos e involuntários escapavam pelos meus lábios enquanto ele mordia levemente e chupava pela área sensível.

– Edward... – Eu suspirei. Minhas mãos deslizavam pelas suas costas largas e firmes. Sua pele estava fria como a minha, mas o calor estava se espalhando rapidamente.

Ele continuou beijando incansavelmente a minha pele enquanto seus dedos hábeis abriram o fecho do meu sutiã, que se afrouxou em meu corpo. Ele o segurou com seus dentes e eu estiquei meus braços para ele retirar a peça.

Edward segurou minhas mãos quando a peça caiu de seus lábios e olhou dos meus seios para os meus olhos. Eu me abaixei para mais um beijo apaixonado e ele massageou os meus seios com as pontas dos dedos delicadamente. Eu gemi baixo entre o beijo e segurei entre os seus cabelos, afastando-nos. Meus lábios estavam entreabertos e eu estava respirando pesadamente.

– Tão linda. – Ele disse me encarando.

Eu abaixei o meu olhar e sorri. Entretanto não tive tempo para timidez. Edward deslizou beijos pelo meu colo e então pelos meus seios, que estavam arrepiados e duros, além de um pouco molhados de leite vazando, o que não fora um problema para Edward que ficou por ali algum tempo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais excitada após seus beijos, depois desceu pela minha barriga e entre mordidas leves, ele abriu meu jeans já o abaixando.

Eu o ajudei a retirá-lo e ele parecia encantando com cada parte de mim que descobria, admirando sem nenhuma vergonha. Ele encarou minha calcinha que não era sexy nem nada. Era azul clara de algodão e estava muito molhada, além da excitação, de água como todas as outras roupas. Porém ele não tirou. Ele me fez dar um grito de surpresa quando me puxou para os seus braços e me deitou na cama, em baixo de seu corpo.

– Tão... tão... mas tão linda. – Ele disse entre beijos pelo meu colo e entre os meus seios.

– Edward. – Eu disse como um gemido baixo quando ele colocou sua perna entre as minhas.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar e nossos corpos estavam incrivelmente entrelaçados, minhas mãos se arrastavam por todo o seu corpo e eu estava bêbada pelo seu cheiro que era incrivelmente gostoso. Era limpo e havia um cheiro de homem que me excitava e seu perfume. Eu não cansava de deslizar meu nariz por sua pele junto com beijos pelo seu pescoço.

Ele deslizou pela cama até ficar em pé e eu permaneci deitada da mesma forma. Minhas pernas estavam abertas por seu corpo, que antes estava acomodado acima do meu. Apenas deixei minhas mãos caírem no colchão pela perda do contato com o dele.

Nós estávamos nos encarando e isso era o mais erótico do que eu havia vivido em toda a minha vida sexual.

Ele abriu sua calça e a abaixou sem dar um espaço de tempo para eu me acostumar com o que estava vendo. Edward retirou a cueca box que estava usando de uma vez e seu membro saltou ainda mais duro do que eu havia sentido.

– Olá. – Eu disse sorrindo para o sul em seu corpo e ele caiu na risada.

– Não me faça rir, está sendo o melhor momento da minha vida. – Ele disse sorrindo e me puxou pelas pernas mais para perto dele.

Nós apenas sorrimos um pouco mais, antes dele segurar minha calcinha com ambas as mãos e deslizá-la para baixo. Ele me olhava atentamente e me espalhou em sua frente. Eu teria escondido o meu rosto apesar de não saber por que. Eu estava confortável com ele, eu fantasiei mil vezes esse momento e até agora esteve melhor do que em qualquer uma delas. Minha mente não vagou por muito tempo, por que a língua molhada e quente dele deslizou pela minha intimidade. Eu levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e meus dedos se enrolaram nos fios o trazendo para mais perto. Eu o senti sorrir, mas eu estava de olhos fechados deixando gemidos de prazer saírem pelos meus lábios quando ele começou a lamber com mais frequência, ainda muito delicadamente. O que me fazia chorar por mais contato.

Edward se distanciou quando eu estava a beira do que seria o meu orgasmo mais intenso e eu chorei alto seu nome. Eu abri meus olhos para encontra-lo deslizando a camisinha em seu membro e já vindo para cima de mim.

Eu me deslizei para o meio da cama e ele me acompanhou. Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos, muito próximos. Minhas pernas se enrolaram eu sua cintura como se estivéssemos acostumados a momentos como esse. Ele se abaixou até o meu rosto e beijou lentamente minha orelha, depois distribuiu beijos dolorosamente lentos pelo meu maxilar até o queixo, depois subiu pelo mesmo caminho no outro lado do meu rosto. Eu havia fechado os meus olhos, estava sentindo seu coração bater, sua respiração, seu membro acomodado entre as minhas pernas. Eu me sentia anestesiada de tantas sensações de uma só vez. Seus beijos, seu cheiro, seu toque, o calor dos nossos corpos. Eu estava respirando cheia de desejo. Minhas mãos estavam abraçando suas costas por baixo dos braços dele, arrastando minhas unhas, acariciando sua pele. Eu estava a beira de implorar por ele quando senti seu pênis deslizando para dentro de mim. O prazer de tê-lo me esticando para ele era de longe a melhor sensação até agora. Nada se comparava a isso e eu não segurei o gemido alto que deslizou pelos meus lábios. Ele se retirou lentamente e escorregou para dentro uma vez mais.

– Edward, por favor! – Eu o puxei mais para mim, meus olhos abertos o encarando, encarando seu sorriso de satisfação. Ele estava tão contente que não estava segurando seu sorriso. Eu por outro lado estava desesperada para ter mais dele.

Eu puxei meus braços e empurrei seu corpo para o lado, ele me olhou sorrindo ainda mais quando entendeu o que eu queria e rapidamente trocou de posição comigo, ficando deitado abaixo de mim.

Eu segurei em seu peito firmemente enquanto comecei a me mover como queria, deslizando em cada centímetro do seu membro. Ele fechou os olhos e gemia de prazer comigo e eu sorri ao ver como ele estava satisfeito com a troca.

Eu aumentei a velocidade quando ele começou a chamar meu nome entre seus gemidos, com a voz rouca. Suas mãos na minha cintura, apertando minha bunda, minhas coxas. Eu estava a beira de me perder nele. Eu comecei a esfregar-me contra seu corpo, criando um atrito delicioso em meu clitóris que não demorou muito a me levar ao limite. Meu corpo estremeceu todo e eu me joguei contra o seu corpo quando meus braços ficaram fracos com as ondas do orgasmo.

Edward gemeu alto com as contrações em seu membro, o ordenhando, chamando para seu clímax. Ele me pegou facilmente e me deitou, ele ficou de joelhos na cama segurando minhas pernas, aumentou a velocidade e eu chorei de prazer. Estava tão sensível do orgasmo que apenas segurei fracamente a colcha da cama enquanto ele batia seu corpo contra o meu. Ele chamou meu nome alto e gemeu guturalmente enquanto gozava. Eu o senti aproveitar o máximo de prazer enquanto seu clímax o deixava quase tão sem forças como eu. Ele soltou minhas pernas na cama e seu corpo caiu junto ao meu na cama. Seu rosto contra o meu pescoço, nossos corpos enrolados. Apenas as nossas respirações ofegantes e a chuva eram ouvidas.

Eu fechei meus olhos e sorri quando o senti sorrir.

– Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou e nós sorrimos.

– Você é bem vindo. – Eu sussurrei de volta e ele me beijou no queixo.

Nós ficamos alguns minutos deitados para que a nossa respiração estivesse normal até que um beijo quase tão intenso como o que havíamos feito a poucos minutos atrás me retirasse todo o folego outra vez. Mas ele se retirou de mim e eu chorei com a perda dolorosa.

Eu sentei na cama e o observei retirar a camisinha e dar um nó. Ele encontrou o meu olhar e sorriu. Ele estendeu a outra mão para mim e eu a segurei. Após mais um beijo, nós fomos para o banheiro, onde ele jogou fora a camisinha e nós entramos no chuveiro.

Nós poderíamos fazer tudo de novo no banheiro, poderíamos sim. Mas não fizemos, no lugar disso, ele me deu banho carinhosamente, parando para beijar-me em todos os lugares conforme íamos nos lavando. Ele lavou meus cabelos e eu quase chorei de prazer no quanto isso era bom.

– Você está com fome? – Ele me perguntou quando desliguei o chuveiro.

– Muita, e você? – Ele havia me dado a toalha e estava com a sua, já se secando.

– Muita. – Nós rimos. – Eu vou comprar algo e volto logo.

– Eu fiz janta. Só preciso esquentar. – Eu disse enquanto caminhava enrolada na toalha para o quarto juntamente com ele.

Ele concordou e nós nos vestimos entre beijos e abraços. Eu penteei meu cabelo com ele me olhando e após alguns minutos, ele me puxou para entre as suas penas, onde estava sentado na cama, no mesmo lugar onde estávamos fazendo amor minutos atrás. Eu sorri para ele.

Meus cabelos estavam totalmente penteados enquanto eu os secava um pouco com a toalha. Ele não parava de beijar qualquer pedacinho do meu corpo que pudesse enquanto eu trabalhava em meu cabelo e eu sorria para ele.

– Eu estou viciado, Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo, seus lábios estavam encostados em minha coxa enquanto eu estava em pé e ele sentado.

– Não vejo nenhum problema. – Eu disse rindo.

– Você vai conseguir viver com isso? – Ele disse deslizando beijos pela minha perna, depois pela lateral da minha cintura levantando minha blusa.

Eu acabei colocando um short e não a calça de moletom que havia pegado, por que aquela havia ido para o chão. Eu apenas ri com as cosquinhas que sua barba por fazer estava causando e ele ria também.

– Eu tenho que buscar o Jamie, você vai ficar bem?

– Claro. – Ele disse me seguindo para fora do quarto.

Edward já havia perguntando por ele mil vezes durando o banho. Estava ansioso para pegá-lo e eu realmente sentia que seus sentimentos por Jamie era tão reais quanto ele fazia aparentar.

Eu peguei outro guarda-chuva e algumas mantas para enrolá-lo.

Deixei um Edward confortável em meu sofá assistindo tv e comendo o Cheetos que ele viu em cima da mesa da cozinha e eu vi o quanto ele quase babou.

Corri para a casa da Esme tentando não me molhar. A chuva não estava menos fraca, mas consegui molhar apenas minhas pernas.

Fechei o guarda-chuva e o deixei no chão da varanda da Esme, abri sua porta e encontrei sua família reunida enquanto assistiam a um programa de tv. Jamie estava no carrinho que era de Emmett e ela nunca havia se livrado dele, mesmo que seu pequeno já tivesse seis anos.

– Desculpa, não quero atrapalhar. – Eu disse me aproximando deles, que sorriam para mim me fazendo sentir acolhida.

– Minha querida, você demorou um tanto. – Esme disse. Ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito que mulheres sorriem quando há um segredo.

– Não pense que não vimos, tá. – Alice disse com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

– Alice! – Esme a repreendeu.

E então elas sabiam. Claro que sabiam.

– Nós vimos o carro. – Alice disse.

Eu estava roxa já a essa altura. Eu me aproximei do Jamie que estava sorrindo apenas por me ver e o segurei, enrolando-o nas mantas.

– Obrigada por cuidarem dele, muito mesmo. – Eu disse tentando voltar a minha cor normal.

– Não foi nada. E ele já até melhorou da tosse. Tem que dar outra vez daqui nove horas. São de doze em doze. – Ela disse sorrindo docemente. – Está na bolsa dele já.

E foi então que eu percebi que havia se passado três horas desde que eu estava com Edward. Eu sorri mais uma vez para ela e para Carlisle.

– Obrigada, Esme. – Eu disse enquanto dava um beijo no Emmett e recebia um outro dele e de Alice.

Eu peguei a bolsa do Jamie e os deixei sorrindo.

Consegui chegar em casa sem que Jamie se molhasse e apenas minhas pernas novamente. Edward estava na metade do pacote quando abriu um enorme sorriso para mim, o deixando na mesa de centro juntamente com o controle da tv, que estava passando algum filme antigo.

– Ele está acordado? – Ele disse animado.

Eu deixei a bolsa na poltrona e comecei a retirar o monte de manta em volta dele, ele estava sorrindo, mas estava quietinho. Devia estar com fome e sono pela hora.

Eu o virei para Edward e meu bebê começou a agitar as pernas sorrindo quando o viu. Ele soltou um grito quando Edward se levantou e caminhou até nós dois. Jamie se agitou todo animado ao ver Edward e eu dei uma gargalhada vendo essa reação. Jamie nunca havia feito isso. Edward também estava rindo quando o pegou.

– Garotão. – Ele beijou o rosto de um Jamie alegre, que estava segurando o rosto de Edward com as mãos. – Você tá crescendo muito rápido, nós vamos poder procurar garotas juntos daqui a pouco. – Jamie não entendendo nada, apenas gargalhava com os beijos de Edward em seu corpo.

Ele encontrou o meu olhar sério e riu ainda mais.

– Mamãe não gostou. Elas nunca gostam. – Ele disse e caminhou para o sofá onde sentou com Jamie.

Eu me rendi e ri a caminho da cozinha para esquentar o jantar. Eu havia preparado uma torta de frango de tarde e estava no forno. Porém não estava tão quente mais, então eu parti dois pedaços e coloquei no micro-ondas enquanto servia a salada e o arroz.

– Você vai dirigir hoje? – Eu disse da cozinha.

– Se eu puder ficar no seu sofá de novo, então não. – Ele disse.

Eu sorri e abri o vinho, servi em dois copos e os deixei na mesa. Guardei o vinho na geladeira e o micro-ondas avisou que a comida estava quente.

Eu levei nossos pratos para a sala e coloquei na mesa de centro. Edward cheirou exageradamente e fez um som de prazer.

– Que cheiro bom, Bella. – Ele se aproximou da comida com Jamie, que estava brincando com os cabelos de Edward. – Isso é de frango?

– Aham. – Eu disse voltando com os copos de vinho. O meu tinha bem menos por causa de Jamie. Apenas um dedinho e Edward riu quando viu.

– Dizem que não faz mal para o bebê, se não for com exagero – Ele pegou o copo da minha mão e cheirou. Ele pareceu gostar por que bebeu e sorriu.

Eu sentei ao seu lado e pedi Jamie, que estava olhando para a comida na mesa e babando. Edward fez que não com a cabeça, não percebendo.

– Ele está com fome. – Eu disse e estendi meus braços.

– Ah, - ele colocou Jamie em meus braços. – É por isso que ele estava puxando minha blusa naquela área. – E então nós rimos.

Eu abaixei minha blusa e meu sutiã com Jamie já deitado esperando o meu seio. Ele segurou firme com sua mãozinha no meu seio e começou a sugar rapidamente. Ele estava com fome mesmo com a mamadeira que deixei com a Esme com meu leite.

Edward já estava mastigando sua torta e sua salada e ele fechou os olhos fazendo um "_mmm_" com sua garganta. Eu ri.

– Nunca comeu uma torta simples de frango? – Eu lhe perguntei ainda rindo quando me estiquei e trouxe meu prato para o sofá, onde eu estava sentada de lado com Jamie deitado em minhas pernas. Eu parti um pedaço com o garfo e aproximei da minha boca, eu mastiguei calmamente e estava realmente delicioso.

– Nenhuma que se pareça com essa. – Ele disse e então pegou o meu prato, ele partiu outro pedaço com o garfo e trouxe a minha boca. Eu abri e após engolir, eu ri.

– Bom, obrigada. Eu estou lisonja. – E então nós rimos.

Edward bebeu um pouco mais de vinho e então ele se aproximou. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer e então eu abri meus lábios. Ele sorriu e me beijou delicadamente. Eu poderia ter derretido durante esse beijo, mas ai Jamie fez Edward rir e ele parou o nosso beijo.

Jamie estava sorrindo enquanto mamava e ele levou a mão que ele deixava em meu seio até a blusa de Edward, onde ficou segurando e puxando com sua pouca força.

– Ele gosta quando eu estou perto. – Ele disse dando um beijinho na testa do meu bebê, que sorriu e agitou as perninhas.

– Claro que ele gosta, - Eu disse sorrindo e acariciando os cabelinhos dele e então aproveitei a proximidade do Edward e dei um beijo em seus lábios. – Nós gostamos.

Ele riu satisfeito e voltou a comer e me dar na boca do seu prato mesmo. Depois pegou o meu e continuamos a comer assim. A conversa era agradável e a tv ignorada. Jamie estava adormecido, mas ainda sugando fracamente em meu seio e às vez eu encontrava o olhar de Edward ali.

– Você sabe... Eu nunca deixo ninguém ver esse momento. – Eu disse quando o vi olhando diretamente para o meu seio.

– Por que? – Ele disse pegando os dois pratos e os copos e levando para a cozinha. Eu escutei a água na pia e os talhares batendo e então soube que ele estava lavando a louça usada. Eu sorri e o esperei voltar. Dei alguns beijos em Jamie que continuava dormindo,, sugando de pouco em pouco.

– Eu não gosto que me vejam. – Eu disse quando ele voltou. Ele deu a volta no sofá e eu o acompanhei com meu olhar até senti-lo deslizar atrás de mim no sofá. Ele puxou meu corpo para o dele e eu me encostei contra o seu peito. Minha cabeça deitada de lado em seu ombro possibilitou que ele desse beijos em meus lábios enquanto sorria.

– Isso é bom. – E então ele revogou meus lábios. Nós nos perdemos em um beijo lento e incrivelmente gostoso. O gosto do vinho se misturando ao seu próprio era celestial. Eu só parei por que me dei conta de que Jamie havia afastado a boca do meu seio e estava dormindo tranquilamente encostado ali.

Eu sentia Edward excitado atrás de mim e isso me fez sorrir quando me afastei, eu olhei para ele.

– Eu vou trocar a roupa dele e colocar no berço. – Eu disse a ele.

– Você vai trazer as coisas para eu forrar aqui? – Ele perguntou, passando as mãos distraidamente pelos cabelos e então eu sorri.

– Por que você não verifica se eu tranquei a porta, apaga as luzes e me encontra lá em cima? – Eu disse já indo a caminho das escadas e o deixei sorrindo.


	8. Como deveria ser

Eu coloquei meu bebê que já estava de pijama e adormecido no berço e me abaixei para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. Observei-o por um tempo após o cobrir e senti os braços de Edward me envolvendo pela cintura e em seguida dando-me um beijo no rosto. Eu sorri virando-me para ele e com essa proximidade confortável fora impossível não beijar-lhe demoradamente.

Nosso beijo terminou na cama, quando estávamos abraçados e em uma confusão de pernas entrelaçadas. Nós dormimos assim até que o choro do meu bebê me acordou e eu o trouxe para o nosso meio. Ele observou sonolento e eu pude ver um sorriso iluminar seus olhos. Quando Jamie estava mamando ele deu-lhe um beijinho na testa do meu filho e outro em minha mão e adormeceu novamente.

Eu assisti por um tempo aos dois dormindo até eu mesma cair em um sono tranquilo.

Naquela tarde após a visita de Edward eu pude pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava sufocada em sentimentos antigos que estavam guardados dentro de mim, escondidos e reprimidos por causa de uma escolha errada. Por achar que sem mim Jacob iria se prejudicar, eu abri mão de um futuro com Edward, que me amava como eu o amava. No entanto minha escolha apenas prejudicou a nós três. Jacob não estava mais aqui, seu filho não o conheceria e eu teria que lhe dizer a verdade em algum momento. Edward tinha um coração tão bom, que não se obrigou a deixar de me amar quando eu fui embora com Jacob, ele ainda sente por mim o que sentia anos atrás. E até meus pais, talvez eu ainda moraria perto deles, teria uma família com Edward em Phoenix. Meus olhos estavam em Jamie brincando no seu tapete, mas meus pensamentos estavam tão distantes quanto poderiam.

Eu sorri ao lembrar do final da tarde de ontem. Do amor que senti com Edward, fora tão diferente de todas as vezes com Jacob. Era simplesmente impossível não comparar, sendo eles os únicos que eu já havia tido relações. Jacob sempre fora tão rápido e prático. Edward fora carinhoso, lento, amoroso. Eu fechei meus olhos e lembrei dos seus beijos. Eu já sentia saudades mesmo que o último tivesse sido quando ele me deixou na loja da Rose essa manhã, onde Jessica e Rose me encheram de perguntas, porém eu não queria compartilhar com ninguém, queria guardar tudo para mim e elas não ficaram muito felizes, mas eu não me importei, eu só estava pensando em quando iria vê-lo outra vez.

Meus pensamentos se desfizeram como uma nuvem de fumaça quando meu celular avisou que eu havia recebido uma mensagem. Eu bufei achando que seria uma daquelas propagandas chatas da operadora, mas sorri ao ver o nome de Edward na tela.

**Hey linda. Torta de frango para o jantar?**

Eu ri sozinha e alto com a mensagem e comecei a respondê-lo.

_Então é nisso que você está pensando? Mas sim, se você quiser ainda tenho._

**Estou pensando em muitas coisas... Sua deliciosa comida é a mais simples delas.**

_Hum, ok então... Você virá depois do trabalho?_

Eu olhei para o relógio e eram 17:43.

**Já estou a caminho. Estou preso no trânsito, mas estou perto.**

_Te esperando então._

Eu sorri e podia vê-lo sorrindo ao ler também.

Ele não demorou mais do que quinze minutos para estar entrando pela minha porta, assim, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Chegando do trabalho, me beijando, beijando meu bebê. Como se fosse sua própria família.

Ele colocou sua bolsa do trabalho na poltrona, umas sacolas de mercado na mesa da cozinha, pegou Jamie e ficou alguns minutos brincando com ele e beijando minha mão, me contando sobre seu dia no trabalho.

– Mas você já conseguiu um lugar para morar? – Eu perguntei quando fui até a cozinha guardar as coisas que estavam na mesa.

– Consegui. Você vai adorar. – Ele disse entre beijos na barriga de um Jamie que estava dando gargalhadas.

– Por que eu adoraria? – Eu disse olhando do arco da porta que dividia a cozinha da sala.

– Por que é na vizinhança. – Ele disse sem me olhar.

– Edward! Você gosta de apartamentos, aqui só tem casas suburbanas. Que na maioria são maiores do que você precisa.

Ele não respondeu, apenas riu e continuou brincando com Jamie. Eu voltei para a cozinha e até sorri, mesmo que não gostasse da ideia dele mudar seus planos por mim.

– Onde é? – Eu disse depois de alguns minutos de risadas na sala.

– Talvez seja nessa rua.

Eu engasguei com o suco que estava bebendo e pude ouvi-lo rir.

Edward realmente mudou-se para a minha rua. Mais precisamente para a casa que estava vazia há meses em frente a minha. A casa era idêntica, como todas nessa rua. De madeira e na cor branca, dois andares, telhado cinza, janelas grandes, jardim e garagem. Ele já estava morando nela há dois meses, mas não saia da minha casa. Ele mantinha roupas na última gaveta do meu armário, algumas camisas no cabide, no banheiro sempre havia uma toalha para ele além de seus produtos de higiene e até creme de barbear tinha em minha pia. Eu me lembro de ter que aturar Alice e seus comentários por quase uma semana. Edward e eu estávamos namorando novamente há pouco mais de um mês. Hoje Jamie estava completando seis meses e como todo mês, a família de Esme já estava aqui para comemorarmos o _mêsversário_ do meu bebê.

Ele estava nos braços de Rosalie quando Edward chegou com o bolo. Era todo branco com figuras de carros como no desenho que eu colocava para distrair Jamie as vezes. Quando Edward o colocou na mesa de centro, deu para ver escrito: "Parabéns, Jamie!" em uma letra cursiva azul.

Nós cantamos parabéns para um bebê que não entendia nada, mas estava muito feliz e partimos o bolo. Emmett estava sentado em meu colo, dando-me do seu bolo na minha boca enquanto nós conversávamos sobre nossas crianças. Esme adorava contar as coisas que Emmett aprontava na escola e ele não ficava muito contente com isso. Ele gostava muito de ficar perto de mim, e parecia sentir falta por que ultimamente eu havia desaparecido um pouco da casa da minha vizinha que eu amava como se fosse minha segunda mãe.

– Nós temos que começar a ver as coisas para a festa de um ano, Bella. – Esme disse.

– Eu passei por uma loja muito boa essa semana. Te levo lá quando quiser. – Alice disse com a boca cheia de bolo e eu ri quando Esme olhou daquele jeito para ela.

– Eu estava pensando mesmo nisso. Adoraria, Alice.

– Podemos chamar aquele senhor que monta os brinquedos nas festas do Emmett. Eu vou ligar para ele quando faltar uns dois meses por que a agenda dele é bastante apertada. – Carlisle disse.

– Obrigada, gente. Vocês são demais. – Eu disse e eles sorriram.

– Eu já disse, eu que vou fazer a roupa desse gostoso. – Rose disse enquanto beijava Jamie, que estava sonolento em seu colo. – Já pensou em um tema?

– Ainda não. Super-heróis? Palhaços? - Eu disse para ninguém.

– Palhaço não. – Quase todos disseram de uma vez e todos rimos.

– Poderíamos vestir ele de Capitão América. – Rose disse.

– E eu de homem aranha. – Emmett disse empolgado.

E então nós rimos.

Eu estava jogada no sofá após três completas horas de gritaria e correria pela minha casa e quintal. Eram quatro horas da tarde e eu já poderia cair na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Observei Jamie correr daquele jeito que bebês correm, parecendo bêbados pela casa com Edward atrás dele preocupado como sempre e eu não pude fazer mais do que sorrir. Edward não deixou ninguém segurar Jamie por muito tempo durante a festa. Jamie não fazia questão também por que tudo o que ele queria era estar perto do amor de sua vida, Edward. Os dois se amavam reciprocamente e não tinha espaço nem para mim entre os dois. Eram um grude que só.

Rosalie fez mesmo a fantasia para Jamie que agora estava suja de bolo e refrigerante, após darmos para Jamie comer sentado no sofá e acabou sujando tudo. Inclusive, eu estava sentindo bolo na minha coxa bem onde eu estava sentada, mas não me importava, estava muito cansada para me importar.

– Esme, como você sobreviveu a tantas dessas? – Eu perguntei quando ela sentou ao meu lado comendo um pedaço do bolo.

– A primeira é sempre a pior querida. – Ela riu.

– Meus pés... Não sei se eles existem ainda. – Eu estiquei minhas pernas e Esme ficou rindo do meu drama.

Edward se materializou em minha frente e eu senti as mãos de Jamie na minha coxa. Ele estava em pé sorrindo para mim e puxando a máscara de sua cabeça. Ele até que aturou muito, achei que iria tentar tirar assim que o vestimos.

– Eu não aguento mais, você vigia um pouco. – Edward disse se jogando entre eu e Esme.

Ele estava tão suado que seus cabelos estavam molhados. Seu cheiro era incrível ainda assim. Esme deu-lhe uns tapinhas na coxa e sorriu para nós dois.

A maioria das crianças já havia ido embora com seus pais, mas as da nossa rua continuaram no quintal brincando nos diversos brinquedos que foram montados, além de passando correndo por dentro de casa enquanto brincavam e pegavam mais coisas para comer. O barulho era constante além da música infantil tocando, mas isso não me incomodava desde que eu pudesse continuar aqui sentada apenas respirando.

Eu puxei Jamie para o meu colo e o ajudei a tirar a máscara. Ele estava sorrindo para mim e eu passei a mão em seus cabelos. Seu sorriso cheio de dentinhos sempre me fazia sorrir. Eu dei-lhe um beijo quando ele deitou em mim com suas mãozinhas em meu rosto.

Edward segurou a minha mão e a beijou enquanto também estava tão cansado quanto eu. Eu me aproximei dele e dei-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

– Obrigada. Por tudo. – Eu disse dando outro beijo.

– Eu amo vocês. – Ele respondeu fazendo meu coração saltitar.

Jamie olhou para cima e sorriu vendo nós dois falando com nossas bocas coladas. Ele sempre achava engraçado quando fazíamos isso. Então ele se levantou do meu coloco e se jogou no colo do Edward, que o segurou em um abraço apertado.

– Você gostou da sua festa, garotão? – Edward disse dando um tapinha na bunda do Jamie, que riu largamente e acenou com a cabeça que sim. – Você vai agradecer a mamãe? Foi ela quem fez. – Ele disse e Jamie me olhou com adoração no olhar e eu sorri para ele.

Eu dei um beijo demorado na bochecha gostosa do meu filho e eu sabia que ele queria me agradecer, mesmo que não soubesse como. Isso era o suficiente para me fazer chorar de alegria.

– Eu amo você, Jamie. – Eu disse a ele e Edward acariciou meus cabelos, sorrindo e dando-me um beijo na cabeça.

Eventualmente eu tive que levantar para entregar os cheques do pessoal do bufê e para o senhor dos brinquedos. Esme, Alice e Rosalie me ajudaram com a limpeza dentro de casa e Edward e Carlisle no quintal. Estava escuro quando nos reunimos na sala e depois de alguns minutos comentando a festa, nos despedimos. Emmett chorou por que queria dormir aqui, e mesmo eu dizendo que poderia deixar, Esme disse que eu não daria conta dos dois e realmente não daria.

Edward e Jamie tomaram banho juntos como de costume e eu esperei para enrolar Jamie na toalha antes que ele saísse encharcando tudo, como fizera muitas vezes. Eu havia tomado banho antes então já estava vestida com uma roupa confortável para dormir. Jamie levantou seus bracinhos para que eu enrolasse a toalha nele e Edward riu. Eu o levei para seu quarto em meu colo e o sequei delicadamente. Quando ele estava totalmente seco, eu o deixei em sua cama e comecei a vesti-lo enquanto ele cantarolava algo em sua língua enrolada.

– Você quer que a mamãe conte história? – Eu perguntei a Jamie quando terminava de abotoar seu pijama com desenhos do filme Toy Story que Edward comprara.

– Papa. – Jamie disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e eu sorri para ele.

– Ok, eu vou chama-lo. – Eu disse enquanto colocava suas meias e ele segurava meu rosto, fazendo carinho com suas mãozinhas.

– Já to aqui. – Edward disse atrás de mim, fazendo Jamie agitar suas pernas e bater as mãozinhas sorrindo.

Ele estava com um livro em suas mãos e ele estava marcado quase no meio. Edward todas as noites lia um pouco para Jamie e quando ele não estava eu lia.

– Boa noite, amor. Feliz aniversário de novo. – Eu disse e dei-lhe outro beijo na testa.

Edward sentou na cadeira de balanço e eu coloquei Jamie em seu colo, onde ele se acomodou confortavelmente em seus braços enquanto Edward abria o livro e começava a ler.

Eu apaguei a luz, deixando apenas o abajur ao lado da cadeira aceso e Jamie já estava com seus olhos fechados.

Eu deitei e juntei todas as minhas forças para esperar Edward. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei lembrando dos momentos da festa, do parabéns, dos sorrisos alegres de Jamie, das nossas famílias juntas e felizes. De como Esme me ajudara ao longo desse tempo esperando e cuidando de Jamie por todo esse ano. Eu a amava tanto, mas eu também senti por meus pais que não vieram. Eles não conheciam o meu bebê que já estava um rapazinho e pareciam não fazer nenhum esforço para isso.

Edward me tirou do mundo dos pensamentos com um beijo em meu pescoço e eu rapidamente me enrolei em seu corpo quente.

– Você foi demais, mamãe. – Edward disse em meu ouvido, seguido de um beijo no rosto.

– Você também, papai. – E então eu sorri e virei meu rosto para ele, olhando em seus olhos com nossos lábios encostados e entreabertos.

– Quão cansada você está? – Ele sussurrou pressionando seu membro duro entre as minhas pernas e eu já não lembrava de estar cansada mais.

– Não muito, e você? – Eu perguntei passando minha perna para o outro lado do corpo dele e deitando em cima, sem afastar o rosto do dele.

– Não pareço cansado, não é? – Ele pressionou ainda mais sua ereção e eu gemi baixo, mordendo meu lábio.

– Nenhum pouco. – Eu disse e puxei minha blusa retirando-a e deixando ao lado. Edward tirou a dele e eu o beijei quando deitei em seu corpo. Minhas mãos estavam em seu rosto e deslizando para seus cabelos enquanto eu provava meu gosto favorito no mundo, nossos dentes e línguas faziam barulhos gostosos entre o beijo que ficava mais intenso a cada segundo.

As mãos dele estavam por todo lugar, acariciando, apertando e explorando meu corpo. Ele puxou a minha calcinha e short juntos até os meus joelhos e eu os empurrei até sair deles e ele fez o mesmo com o moletom que usava. Eu suspirei quando trouxe minhas pernas até sua cintura e apoiei em meus joelhos, esfregando lentamente nossos sexos. Edward apertou as mãos na minha cintura e gemeu baixo. Nossas respirações se misturavam conforme íamos nos movimentando em uma provocação lenta e gostosa. Estávamos de baixo do edredom, o que deixava tudo ainda mais quente do que já estaria naturalmente.

– Edward.. – Eu disse segurando a minha respiração enquanto ele me penetrou lentamente. Eu segurou seus cabelos com força e sentia seus beijos em meu pescoço. Eu soltei a respiração quando o senti todo dentro de mim e eu forcei meus joelhos para subir e descer em seu membro o deixando gemendo e apertando a minha bunda. – Eu amo você..tanto. – Eu gemi baixo e sussurrei sem eu ouvido.

– Eu amo você.. – Ele disse entre gemidos também. Seu corpo tenso abaixo do meu enquanto íamos estabelecendo um ritmo não tão lento e nem rápido, prolongando ao máximo. Ele puxou meu rosto para o seu e me beijou deliciosamente, chupando meu lábio, mordendo, provando da minha boca enquanto íamos nos aproximando do nosso clímax. Eu comecei a me esfregar enquanto ele fazia um vai e vem mais acelerado com sua cintura e não demorou para que meu corpo o avisasse que eu estava perto.

Eu apertei minhas mãos no travesseiro abaixo da cabeça dele e levei meu rosto ao seu pescoço, onde gemi alto e o som fora abafado por sua pele, ele gozou logo que meus espasmos começaram como se estivesse apenas me esperando e tirou o máximo de prazer de mim. Minhas mãos estavam apertadas contra o travesseiro enquanto meu corpo se chacoalhava com espasmos fortes e no meio disso tudo, eu ainda o senti também apertar suas mãos na minha bunda da mesma forma, gemendo guturalmente o meu nome.

Eu deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dele com ele ainda dentro de mim e suspirei. Ele deu um beijo demorado na minha testa suada e eu sorri, acariciando seus cabelos. Eu deixei meu corpo cair ao seu lado e ele se retirou lentamente de mim enquanto nos olhávamos.

Eu estava morrendo de sono agora, mas ele se levantou e me puxou pelas mãos me colocando facilmente em seu ombro. Eu tive que me segurar para não gritar em surpresa.

– Edward! – Eu disse o mais baixo possível.

E então estávamos no corredor, eu sabia onde estávamos indo então fiquei quieta. Nós entramos no banheiro e ele me abaixou quanto ligou a água quente. Eu me abracei a ele após prender meus cabelos em um coque alto para que não molhasse meus cabelos e deixei que ele cuidasse de mim, dando-me banho como eu já estava acostumada. No entanto fora o banho mais rápido que tomamos juntos, e quando estávamos devidamente vestidos e novamente na cama, adormecemos em poucos instantes.


	9. A Face to Call Home - Pt 1

Eu estava tão cansada na manhã de domingo após o aniversário de Jamie que esqueci completamente da hora. Estava sentindo leves batidas no meu braço, mas me recusei a abrir os olhos. As batidinhas continuaram até que eu gemi e abri parcialmente os olhos. O que eu vi me fez sorrir largamente. Jamie estava com sua chupeta e uma fralda em sua mão me olhando com um sorriso estupidamente lindo e babado através da chupeta frouxa em sua boca, mesmo que ainda sonolento. Os braços de Edward estavam me cercando, bem como suas pernas e eu o sentia todo contra mim.

– Bom dia, bebê. – Eu disse quando o puxei para a cama. – A mamãe dormiu demais?

Jamie balançou a cabeça que sim e ficou de pé na cama segurando minha mão. Ele se jogou de lado em cima da minha barriga e caiu sobre Edward, que se agitou levando um susto e fazendo Jamie rir ainda mais.

Ele sorriu quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo e me deu um beijo na têmpora.

– Bom dia, mamãe. – Ele disse sorrindo. – E bom dia, garotão. – Ele puxou Jamie para ele e encheu de beijos pelo bracinho dele. Jamie explodiu em risadas e havia deixado a chupeta cair enquanto ria.

Depois de assistir aos dois por alguns minutos eu levantei para me trocar e lavar o rosto. Prendi meu cabelo eu desci para cuidar do meu estômago e dos meus meninos.

Quando eu estava colocando os pratos e copos na mesa, com os ovos e o bacon estralando no fogão, Edward e Jamie desceram já vestidos com roupas casuais. Jamie sorriu e acenou para mim quando passaram pela porta da cozinha e eu ri.

Escutei a tv sendo ligada e logo vozes animadas de algum desenho infantil encheram a casa. Eu voltei para o fogão e desliguei, passando para um prato os ovos e o bacon por cima. As mãos de Edward envolveram a minha cintura e me apertaram contra o seu corpo grande e firme. Eu sorri e tombei minha cabeça para o lado sentindo o seu rosto mergulhar em meu pescoço enchendo-me de beijos. Eu coloquei o prato na bancada em frente e levei uma mão até os seus cabelos, onde pressionei mais contra a minha pele e suspirei baixinho, mordendo meu lábio em seguida. Eu fechei meus olhos e levei a outra mão ao braço dele.

– Eu te amo. – Edward disse enquanto traçava beijos pelo meu maxilar. – Tanto.

Eu virei o meu rosto para ele encontrando sua boca e seus olhos fechados, eu puxei seu rosto até o meu e selei nossos lábios, chupando sua língua para mim conforme o beijo foi se iniciando. Lento e sensual. Eu me virei para ele entre o beijo e fui imprensada contra a bancada ao lado do fogão e beijada como apenas Edward seria capaz de beijar.

Ele puxou o meu lábio inferior lentamente e nós abrimos os olhos juntos preguiçosamente e sorrindo.

– Eu te amo. – Eu disse entre um beijo e outro em seus lábios e recebi seu sorriso satisfeito.

– O cheiro está maravilhoso. – Ele disse cheirando a refeição que estava atrás de mim e eu me virei para pegar e levar para a mesa.

– Pode se servir, amor. Eu vou pegar o Jamie. - Eu dei-lhe um beijo na testa e acariciei seus cabelos bagunçados.

Ele sorri e começou a se servir enquanto eu colocava na mesa o pratinho de Jamie com cereal e iogurte. Fui para a sala e ele estava deitado em sua fralda assistindo ao desenho, mas se levantou quando me viu e estendeu os bracinhos. Eu o peguei e o enchi de beijinhos até a cozinha.

Nós comemos enquanto conversávamos tranquilamente sobre a festa e ríamos lembrando do nosso esgotamento durante ela. Jamie estava mais interessado em sua comida, que ele fazia questão de comer com as mãozinhas. Edward me alimentava na boca e eu já podia me considerar acostumada com manhãs como essa, apesar de não serem tão comuns assim. Como, por exemplo, a manhã seguinte que eu não o teria comigo, já que em poucas horas Edward estará indo para o aeroporto, onde voará para NYC e ficará até o final de semana lá. Essas viagens são comuns, mas não posso me acostumar com elas.

Quando terminamos de comer, Edward insiste em desfazer a mesa enquanto eu limpo Jamie e mesmo quando ele está de volta aos desenhos na tv, Edward me coloca sentada enquanto termina de lavar a louça. Após desistir, eu fico assistindo ao meu lindo namorado sendo gentil.

Ele seca suas mãos quando termina e estende uma para mim, eu seguro sem ter certeza do que ele vai fazer e ele me põe de pé e me puxa um pouco e então senta onde eu estava, me puxando para sentar em sua perna de lado. Eu passo um braço pelo pescoço dele e o beijo no rosto, deixando minha boca colada ali por um tempo, de olhos fechados.

– Eu sei que você já está pensando na viagem. – Ele diz, passando o braço na minha cintura.

– Não consegui esconder, né?

– Nunca consegue. – Senti ele sorrir. – Eu também sinto falta de vocês.

Edward se moveu um pouco e eu acompanhei sua mão indo ao bolso traseiro da calça, ele me segurou como uma criança pequena enquanto se levantou um pouco para retirar o aparelho. Eu ri quando ele se sentou de novo e ele sorriu.

– Escuta. – Edward disse enquanto mexia em seu celular.

Eu prestei atenção até que a voz de Rosalie preencheu o ambiente no viva voz do celular dele.

_Oi, Edward. Desculpa não ter atendido quando me ligou, mas já recebi sua mensagem. Com certeza a Bella tem alguns dias. Já passou do tempo de dar férias a ela, mas ela mesma não quis. Cuide deles, ok. Boa viagem._

– Vocês estão indo comigo. – Edward disse enquanto deixava o celular de lado sobre a mesa.

– O que?! – Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que gritei.

– Sim, faça a sua mala para uma semana, talvez duas. – Ele ria enquanto seu braço apertava carinhosamente a minha cintura.

Eu fiz força para levantar, mas ele me segurou mais forte ainda e eu não consegui segurar meu sorriso bobo.

– Não acredito. – Eu ri alto e me virei para ele, que também estava sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Eu o beijei rapidamente e fiquei de pé, segurando sua mão e o puxando comigo.

– Vamos, precisamos arrumar as coisas.

– Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo. – Alice choramingou com Jamie no colo.

Edward estava trancando sua casa que ficava em frente a minha. Esme estava me ajudando a colocar as malas no carro e Alice estava chorando enquanto se agarrava a Jamie, que sorria sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– São poucos dias, Alice. – Eu disse.

– Você tem noção de que eu nunca passei um dia sem vê-lo?

– Alice, chega. – Esme interviu.

Ela estava realmente chorando e meu coração ficou apertado ao ver.

– Eu prometo que a levaremos quando você estiver de férias. – Edward disse quando jogou sua bolsa de mão no banco traseiro do carro. Ele se aproximou e tentou pegar Jamie do colo dela.

– Você o rouba e não deixa eu me despedir direito dele?

– Alice, nós temos que estar no aeroporto em poucos minutos. - Edward disse.

Eu estava assistindo a cena enquanto fechava o porta-malas, mas fora Esme quem conseguiu pegar Jamie e o prender na cadeira.

Alice se aproximou de mim e me abraçou tão apertado que eu mal consegui respirar, mas sorri por me sentir tão querida por ela.

– Volta logo. – Ela disse após beijar minha bochecha e eu sorri quando ela se afastou.

Esme também me dera um abraço apertado.

– Se cuida. Ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa. Ou ligue apenas como para dar notícias. – Ela disse e então sorriu.

– Obrigada, Esme. Agradeça Rose por mim.

E com isso nós entramos no carro. Edward dera partida e seguimos pela rua enquanto elas nos assistiam.

Edward tinha mania de dirigir segurando minha mão esquerda e a beijando-a sempre que parávamos no semáforo. Nós dois mantínhamos um olhar em Jamie que se divertia olhando as coisas passando rapidamente pela janela escura do carro. Era pouco mais das 2 da tarde, mas estava escuro por consequência do mal tempo em Seattle. O lado positivo era o movimento um pouco menor nas ruas. Em pouco mais de meia hora Edward estacionou no aeroporto.

Eu peguei Jamie e nossas bolsas de mão enquanto ele colocava nossas malas no carrinho.

Após se certificar de que o carro estava trancado, ele me beijou carinhosamente na testa e sorriu, pegando sua bolsa e a colocando no ombro. Nós rimos quando Jamie se jogou para o colo dele e foi assim que me restou a opção de empurrar o carrinho com as malas.

Eu o segui pelo imenso aeroporto até o check-in e após despachar as malas fomos para a sala de espera de mãos dadas.

– Oh! – Eu sussurrei quando vi a placa da sala da primeira classe na porta pela qual estávamos entrando.

Edward apenas sorriu enquanto caminhávamos até um sofá vazio. Ele se sentou e deitou Jamie que estava sonolento em seu colo, que logo se aninhou em Edward com seus olhinhos fechados.

– Como você teve tempo de comprar as passagens? Meu Deus, Edward. – Eu sussurrei, não querendo chamar atenção das outras pessoas na sala.

– Já estavam compradas. – Ele respondeu baixo e sorriu, dando um beijo na palma da minha mão.

– Oh! E se Rosalie.. - Eu comecei.

– Ela não seria tão má. - Ele disse e sorriu.

Jamie já estava em um sono pesado quando nos acomodamos em nossos assentos. Estavam ambos inclinados e eu me aconcheguei em Edward, que sorria. Eu beijei seu pescoço demoradamente e aproveitei para sentir seu perfume maravilhoso.

– Sinto muito por você não poder se mover. – Eu disse baixinho enquanto trilhava beijos no pescoço dele.

– Isabella... – Ele respondeu em tom de alerta e eu não pude segurar meu riso.

Nós entrelaçamos nossa mão e eu acabei adormecendo em poucos minutos de voo por consequência do cansaço do dia anterior, acordando apenas para alimentar Jamie quando ele me solicitava, mas logo adormecia outra vez.

Já era noite quando Edward desceu a rampa de acesso à garagem de seu loft no coração de Manhattan. Eu não pude desgrudar os olhos de cada lugar que passamos no caminho até a casa dele. Nova York é ainda mais bonita do que vemos pela tv. É brilhante, iluminada, agitada, e mágica. Edward dizia uma e outra coisa sobre os lugares em que estávamos passando e eu olhava tudo encantada.

– Cansada? – Edward perguntou quando desligou o carro.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e sorri quando ele sorriu. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo carinhoso na minha testa e eu dei um em seus lábios.

– Vamos subir. – Ele disse saindo do carro e indo em direção ao porta-malas.

Eu sorri e desci do carro, abrindo a porta de trás. Peguei as nossas bolsas de mão e Jamie, que estava dormindo desde o voo.

Enquanto estávamos no elevador, eu senti meu coração se encher de alegria e expectativas para essa semana com Edward... Em Nova Iorque!


	10. A Face to Call Home - Pt 2

O elevador parou no ultimo andar de um prédio extremamente elegante. Fui seguindo Edward pelo corredor largo e muito iluminado, com espelhos e quadros intercalando entre as portas dos apartamentos. Ele carregava minhas malas até que parou na última porta do corredor. Sorriu para mim com o meu sorriso favorito e se aproximou de onde a bolsa dele estava pendurada em meu ombro.

– As chaves. – Ele disse abrindo o zíper e pescando o molho.

Ele beijou minha testa carinhosamente e voltou para a porta, encaixando a chave correta e abrindo-a.

– Sejam bem-vindos. – Ele disse sorrindo e acendendo as luzes.

Eu caminhei para dentro passando por ele, que havia deixado as malas ali perto e segurava a porta para mim.

Nós já entrávamos em um ambiente onde a cozinha estava ao lado, cercada por uma ilha de balcões, uma sala e um bar. Tudo um pouco grande demais para ser o apartamento de uma única pessoa. Eu estava encantada com o bom gosto. A cozinha de alto padrão. As cores predominantes de todo o espaço era o preto. Tudo muito bonito. E eu não havia citado as janelas que iam do chão ao teto de vidro, com a vista mais bonita de Manhattan.

– Oh! – Eu consegui dizer.

Ele riu e me abraçou por trás, seus braços envolvendo Jamie, que dormia com sua respiração tranquila em meu pescoço.

– Conheço esse "Oh!", e fico feliz que você tenha gostado. – Ele beijou meu pescoço, no lado oposto onde Jamie dormia e sorriu. – Quero que você se sinta em casa.

– Eu vou tentar. – Eu sorri. – Mas... Uau! É muito bonito.

– Vamos, vou mostrar os outros cômodos. – Ele pegou as bolsas que estavam em meu ombro e as deixou em cima das malas.

Eu estava segurando Jamie com os dois braços, por que meu garoto estava bem pesadinho. Então Edward colocou sua mão na base das minhas costas e nós fomos andando por um corredor que mantinha o padrão de cores escuras, agora uma escala de cinza e carpete também escuro. A primeira porta a ser aberta fora um quarto de hóspedes, que sem exageros eram dois do meu. Comum, com paredes claras e cortinas brancas, uma cama box de casal e uma suíte. A porta em frente era um quarto idêntico. Ele sorria por que sabia que eu estava pensando no porque de um apartamento tão grande, mas não respondia minha pergunta.

A próxima porta era um banheiro, novamente em preto e cinza. A porta da frente uma biblioteca e escritório. Nós continuamos e faltavam apenas duas portas, e eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para uma delas, que seria o quarto dele. Então ele abriu a porta no lado esquerdo para revelar um quarto imenso, mas que eu jamais imaginaria encontrar aquela mobília em sua casa.

– Meu Deus! – Eu suspirei.

A mobília branca, as paredes com decoração infantil e a infinidade de brinquedos me fizeram ter a impressão de estar novamente em uma loja escolhendo as coisas de Jamie. Nas paredes estavam desenhados a mão todo o tipo de animais e árvores, dando a impressão de ser uma selva. Bichos de pelúcia enfeitavam todo o quarto em prateleiras de madeira branca e havia dois armários grandes além de uma cômoda e um trocador. O berço estava todo arrumado com um conjunto verde escuro, mas havia um cercadinho no mesmo tom de verde e alguns brinquedos ainda estavam em caixas, absolutamente novos.

– Eu pedi para prepararem para o Jamie. Achamos melhor não ser cama por ser um lugar novo para ele, - Ele sorriu. – Esta adaptado para que ele não consiga pular, mas se você não ficar segura, ele pode dormir no cercado, é bastante confortável com aquela camada extra, - Ele apontou para o cercadinho. - Eles tiveram, - Ele olhou no relógio. – 5 horas para preparar esse quarto que antes era todo da Mandy.

Ele riu, mas eu estava encantada demais com tudo para pensar em sorrir. Eu queria que meu filho estivesse acordado para ver. Eu queria que ele pudesse sentir o amor desse homem maravilhoso que não possui nenhum laço de sangue com ele, mas que o ama. O ama como nem eu mesma consigo entender. Eu não pude segurar as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos e quando eu pisquei, elas escorreram pelo meu rosto arrancando-me um suspiro.

Edward me abraçou quando se deu conta de que eu estava chorando.

– Bella? – Ele disse, segurando meu rosto e procurando meus olhos. – Por que você está chorando? – Ele beijou minhas lágrimas e em seguida meus lábios, não me dando tempo para pensar ou responder.

Eu provei o sal das minhas lágrimas e o gosto do beijo dele ainda assim. Eu estava feliz. Como eu poderia estar triste sabendo que meu filho tem alguém além de mim e além de Esme e sua família que o ama. Isso é muito mais do que eu mereço. Isso é muito mais do que eu teria pedido. Ele entendeu que eram lágrimas de alegria, por que quando nosso beijo terminou, ele me ofereceu um sorriso grande e limpou meu rosto molhado com seus dedos.

– Eu nunca o vi dormir tanto assim. – Edward disse, caminhando em direção a um dos armários. - Jet Lag?

Nós dois rimos e eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele abriu o primeiro armário e estava repleto de roupas de menina. Vestidos lindos em diversas cores que me fizeram abrir a boca em um perfeito O.

– Esse é o da Mandy. – Edward disse rindo. Ele foi até o outro e o abriu. – Esse é o do Jam.

Apenas Edward o chamava de Jam, e eu achava engraçado e fofo ao mesmo tempo. Mas prestando atenção no conteúdo do armário, eu novamente fiquei boquiaberta.

– Edward! Nós vamos ficar aqui por alguns dias. Essa quantidade de roupa daria para ele usar em toda a infância dele.

– Nós vamos sair bastante. Você vai ver que ele vai usar quase todas. – Ele disse rindo e passando a mão pelas roupas penduradas. – Vamos, nós vamos tomar banho.

Eu sorri e coloquei Jamie no colo de Edward e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e bracinhos para que ele acordasse. Jamie se espreguiçou após alguns beijos e abriu seus olhinhos devagar até que se ajustassem a luz.

– Oi meu amor, - Eu disse com voz de bebê segurando as mãozinhas dele. – Vamos tomar banho?

Jamie sorriu e agitou seus bracinhos. Eu olhei para Edward e ele riu.

Ele deu meia volta e abriu uma porta no canto do quarto.

– Vem, Bella. O interruptor está aqui ao lado da porta.

Eu passei por ele e acendi a luz. O banheiro era grande e também com decoração infantil, mas dessa vez o tema era o fundo do mar.

– As surpresas não acabam? Você já pode me avisar. – Eu disse enquanto observava cada pedacinho do banheiro.

Havia uma banheira no canto e prateleiras com tantos produtos de bebê que eu fiquei tonta só em passar o olho. Um armário cheio de brinquedos de plástico e toalhas estava ao lado da banheira e dois bancos de plástico ao lado dela.

Eu sentei em um deles enquanto Edward ligava a água e jogava alguns brinquedos na banheira. Ele parecia um adolescente de novo. Conversando com Jamie como se ele o entendesse. Mas ele olhava para mim e sorria.

– Ok mamãe, tire minha roupa. – Edward disse me oferecendo Jamie.

Eu ri e peguei meu bebê risonho e com ele sentado, tirei sua blusa e em seguida o macacãozinho que ele usava. Os sapatos e as meias e depois a fralda, descartando-a na lixeira ali perto. Jamie deitou-se preguiçosamente em meu colo e ficou mexendo na minha blusa, como se quisesse mamar. Mas eu estava olhando Edward que a essa altura estava de apenas de box e uma camisa meio aberta. Ele estava desfazendo os botões e então se abaixou para desligar a água na banheira e eu tive uma visão privilegiada de suas coxas. Eu sorri, mas me recompus.

– Não, Jamie. – Edward disse de repente e Jamie olhou para ele assustado. – Deixa o peito da mamãe.

– Não pode falar assim com ele. – Eu disse revirando os olhos com um sorriso.

– Ele entende. – Edward deixou a camisa junto à calça e entrou na banheira. Pisando em alguns brinquedos e sentando em outros e depois de colocar tudo a sua frente ele finalmente se acomodou.

Eu me levantei e coloquei Jamie devagar nas mãos de Edward. Nós três rimos quando Jamie teve seus pés na água. Ele deu gargalhadas sentindo a água morna cobrir suas perninhas e Edward o sentou em sua perna.

– Claro que ele entende. Mas não é o melhor jeito de falar. – Eu disse. Me ajoelhei próxima a banheira e brinquei com um dos bichinhos na água em direção ao Jamie, que batia as mãozinhas na água rindo.

– Eu tenho ciúmes. Ele já os teve tempo demais. – Edward disse com um sorriso bobo e eu revirei ainda mais os meus olhos, mas não consegui não rir.

Nós ficamos brincando com Jamie por um longo tempo aproveitando cada gargalhada dele. Ele até tentou jogar água em mim enquanto eu o ensaboava. Nós demos tantas risadas que minha bochecha estava doendo, mas era um sentimento gostoso.

Eventualmente o banho terminou e eu enrolei Jamie na toalha e deixei Edward enrolando-se em uma também. Sequei Jamie completamente e o deixei no berço enquanto comecei a mexer nas gavetas em busca de fraldas, pomada e talco. Estava tudo por ali, os deixei em cima do trocador e fui para o armário. Os pijamas estavam dobrados nas gavetas. Muitos. Eu fiquei em dúvida por que todos eram lindos e confortáveis. Acabei escolhendo um conjuntinho de casaco e calça com desenhos bonitinhos. O tecido era tão gostoso que quando eu peguei Jamie, que já estava em pé no berço fazendo arte, e estava colocando a fralda, ele ficou passando o tecido da calça no rosto e sorrindo.

Edward estava tomando banho no chuveiro, banho de verdade, segundo ele. Quando ele apareceu de toalha, secando os cabelos lindos que caiam em sua testa, Jamie estava vestido e desfrutando da loja de brinquedos que ele teria nesse quarto enquanto estivéssemos aqui.

– Também preciso de um banho, amor. – Eu fui até ele e passei meus braços pela cintura, deitando minha cabeça no peito dele. Eu olhei para cima e ele estava sorrindo.

– Não coloque muita roupa. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri e fiz um biquinho com meus olhos fechados, seus lábios encostaram nos meus um segundo depois. Molhados, macios, com sua pele cheirosa e fresca. Era o céu.

Eu me obriguei a afastar dessa coisa gostosa que era o meu namorado e então fui atrás da minha mala. Passei pela porta do quarto dele e minha ansiedade voltou com toda a força. Quando eu abri minha mala, estava logo em cima de tudo o livro que Edward vinha lendo para Jamie e um pedaço de papel.

Se não fosse por mim, uma tradição seria quebrada. Vocês não se lembraram do livro, mas eu coloquei a tempo. Amo vocês!

Alice.

Eu sorri lendo e então corri até a minha bolsa. Eu apertei em chamadas e escolhi o nome da Alice na lista. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

"_Obrigada._" Eu disse sorrindo.

"_De nada._" Ela riu. "_Como foi a viagem? Chegaram agora?_"

"_Foi ótima. Chegamos tem algum tempo, estávamos dando banho no Jamie._"

"_Menino de sorte, 1 ano e já está badalando em NYC_."

Nós rimos e então a voz de Esme soou.

"_Mamãe está mandando um beijo. Disse que está muito feliz por você e blablabla._"

"_Agradeça a ela por mim. E, Alice.. Você irá amar NY_."

Eu pude ouvir seu sorriso.

"_Ok, preciso ir. Te amo e manda um beijo para a Rosalie._"

"_Ta bom. Se cuidem_."

Eu desliguei e voltei para a minha mala. Escolhi um short confortável e uma camiseta. Corri de volta pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Jamie, mas a porta do quarto de Edward estava aberta. Eu me segurei para não entrar lá de uma vez e dei uma olhada em Jamie, que estava cercado por um monte de brinquedos barulhentos, rindo sozinho em sua brincadeira em um enorme tapete de borracha com almofadas atrás dele, que Edward deve ter posto.

Eu voltei em direção a porta do quarto dele e espiei lá dentro. Estava bastante iluminado e sua cama era tamanho king size com a cabeceira escura, dessas que você encontra em hotéis caros. As paredes eram de uma escala de cinza bonita e brilhante, mas se dividiam com preto da metade para baixo. Acima de uma cômoda escura estava um quadro com tema abstrato e havia duas portas, uma ao lado da outra. Do outro lado do quarto havia um armário simples, da mesma cor da cômoda e um sofá de couro. O chão era escuro, com tapetes espalhados e a parede atrás de sua cama era imensa e preenchida por uma cortina de seda que voava conforme entrava ar pela parte de baixo. O mais incrível, era novamente a parede de vidro, que a cortina leve não tapava totalmente as luzes da cidade atrás dela.

Eu estava tão encantada, que não vi Edward no batente de uma das portas já vestido com um moletom cinza até que ele pigarreou. Ele sorriu divinamente, com seus cabelos ainda bagunçados e com uma camisa nas mãos.

– Esse é o meu quarto. – Ele disse vindo até mim sem pressa enquanto vestia sua camisa.

– É... Incrível. – Eu balancei minha cabeça, incrédula. – Como você nunca me falou daqui, nem mostrou fotos... – Eu suspirei.

Ele riu e me puxou em um abraço confortável. Nós ficamos algum tempo apenas abraçados em silêncio. Minha mão acariciando suas costas, a dele acariciando as minhas. Mas aí ele pareceu se lembrar de algo.

– Vem. – Ele me guiou até a segunda porta que estava aberta e com as luzes acesas. – Tem um espaço ali para suas roupas. – Eu da porta vi o espaço que ela estava falando, mas também vi suas roupas penduradas e as muitas prateleiras de sapatos e roupas casuais.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, dizendo que tinha entendido e ele me levou até a outra porta, onde acendeu a luz para revelar um banheiro espaçoso e ao contrário de seu quarto, era incrivelmente branco. O chão, as paredes, a pia grande e o espelho. Tudo muito claro e com detalhes em dourado.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Edward perguntou sorrindo enquanto me observava.

– Não. Pode ir lá olhar o Jamie. – Eu disse rindo e ele fez um biquinho, que eu não resisti e beijei até ele se desfazer. – Não vou demorar.

Eu me afastei dele e coloquei minhas roupas no aparador. Eu prendi meus cabelos usando ele mesmo que estava grande o suficiente para um coque sem elástico e movi uma mecha solta para trás da orelha. Do espelho eu via Edward imóvel me observando, eu sorri e removi minha camiseta e a deixei ao lado das roupas limpas, em seguida o jeans e saí dele movendo meu corpo lentamente. Ele balançou a cabeça quando eu saí da minha calça e saiu do banheiro. Eu ri sozinha e então logo sutiã e calcinha estavam fora e eu relaxei por longos minutos num banho quente no box.

O cansaço da viagem estava começando a fazer efeito, juntando-se ao do dia anterior e então ao sono. Enquanto eu me secava, senti meus membros doloridos e pesados, mas estava com fome também, então isso foi empurrado para o lado. Vi que sobre a pia estavam espalhados produtos que não estavam ali antes.

Me aproximei e vi que eram diversos cremes caros e produtos nos quais eu conhecia apenas pela marca famosa. A toalha havia ficado para trás, então eu estava nua abrindo cremes e cheirando. Alguns eram muito bons, outros eram tão cheirosos que davam vontade de passar um atrás do outro. Eu escolhi um desodorante e passei. Depois um creme corporal Victoria's Secrets e espalhei pelo meu corpo. O perfume sufocou o cheiro do sabonete líquido que eu havia usado, e que também era maravilhoso. Eu vesti minha roupa sentindo minha pele sensível com o creme. Sentia-me muito mais relaxada após a leve massagem enquanto eu o passava.

Saí do banheiro sorrindo e cheirando minha pele, ainda olhando os outros produtos e pensando como o Edward esteve ali para colocar aquilo tudo e eu não o vi. Fui até o quarto ao lado, mas nenhum dos dois estava lá. Segui pelo corredor seguindo a voz do Edward, que parecia estar conversando com alguém, e estava conversando com Jamie. Dei alguns passos para trás e fiquei encostada na parede, sem que ele me visse.

Edward estava no fogão fazendo algo que cheirava divino. No balcão eu havia visto legumes cortados e outros ingredientes. Jamie estava em uma cadeira de bebê comendo alguma coisa.

– Então, - Edward continuou falando com Jamie. – Se você quiser ser um homem bem sucedido, eu aconselho você a amar muito a sua mãe. Eu amava muito a minha. Estive com ela no máximo que a vida me permitiu.

Do cantinho da parede eu tentei vê-lo, ele estava intercalando entre mexer a panela e olhar Jamie. Que agora eu vi que comia um monte de porcaria que Edward espalhou na frente dele. Eu sorri vendo a cena e continuei ouvindo.

– A verdade é que eu não queria que você crescesse nunca. – Ele riu sozinho. – Mas eu sei que você está ansioso para sair por aí, conhecer as meninas... Mas nunca deixe a sua mãe, ok. Isso é um trato.

Ele continuou falando, mas eu não consegui me concentrar. Eu senti as lágrimas pelo meu rosto e voltei para o quarto dele caminhando sem fazer barulho. Eu sabia o quanto Edward me amava, mas alguma coisa em estar aqui fazia tudo muito mais intenso. Jamie não entendia o que estava sendo dito, mas algo me dizia que eles teriam essa conversa até que Jamie entendesse e isso fez que eu me sentisse a mulher mais amada.

Eu lavei o meu rosto até que as lágrimas sessassem e depois sequei. Bem a tempo. A voz de Edward e a risada de Jamie preencheram o quarto.

– Olá?! Estamos procurando uma mamãe que dormiu no chuveiro. – Eles riam juntos e era o som mais bonito que eu havia escutado.

– Nenhuma mamãe dormiu no chuveiro, - Eu apaguei as luzes do banheiro e encostei a porta. – Só estava vendo aquele mostruário de cremes. Quer explicar?

Eu ri e me aproximei deles. Dei um monte de beijos pelo corpinho de Jamie enquanto ele se jogou em mim. Ele acariciou meu rosto e me beijava de volta, me babando mais do que beijando, mas eu poderia viver assim para sempre. Edward beijou carinhosamente meus cabelos e sorrimos um para o outro.

– Apenas regalias para minha mulher favorita no mundo. – Ele pegou Jamie, que estava puxando a camisa dele pedindo colo e segurou minha mão. – Vamos comer?

Eu concordei e nós voltamos para a sala.

Edward pegou a cadeira de Jamie e colocou entre a minha e a dele na mesa do jantar e eu vi a mesa posta. Havia dois pratos que estavam cobertos com uma tampa de alumínio. Jamie continuou comendo os biscoitos em sua cadeira assim que Edward o colocou nela.

– Srta Swan, - Ele disse sorrindo enquanto puxou a minha cadeira.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

– Eu teria me arrumado, se eu soubesse desse jantar. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Eu posso? – Eu perguntei me referindo a tampa em meu prato.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente e então veio por trás de mim, sua mão nas minhas costas. Ele colocou a mão na alça da tampa para retirar e eu estava curiosa para ver a comida que ele havia preparado. Mas no exato momento em que ele puxou o tampa, Jamie engasgou com alguma coisa. Apenas uma tosse leve.

Eu olhei para ele e segurei em sua mãozinha enquanto ele voltava ao normal, seus olhinhos com lágrimas da tosse. Eu assoprei seu rostinho e em poucos segundos ele estava rindo e escolhendo outro biscoito.

– Jamie, - Edward disse. – Não foi isso que combinamos. – Ele riu.

E então eu voltei a minha atenção para o prato. E tudo dentro de mim se congelou.

– Edward! – Eu gritei e me levantei rapidamente. – Não acredito! – Eu pulei nele o abraçando e escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele ria e me abraçava de volta.

Eu molhei sua camisa enquanto chorei o segurando forte, minhas mãos fechadas contra sua blusa querendo nunca ter que o soltar novamente. Ele beijou meu cabelo, minha têmpora, minha bochecha e eu ergui minha cabeça com um sorriso enorme e ele beijou a minha boca. Um beijo apaixonado enquanto nos segurávamos forte.

Ao fim do beijo nós nos encaramos sorrindo.

– Você irá se casar comigo, Isabella Swan. – Edward afirmou. - Vamos ver como fica no seu dedo? – Ele perguntou entre um beijo e eu sorrindo disse que sim.

Ele deu alguns passos até a mesa e eu vi Jamie olhando a cena com um sorriso e um olhar divertido em seu rosto. Edward pegou o anel incrivelmente bonito que estava no meu prato vazio. Um anel de diamantes. Porra.

Ele segurou a minha mão esquerda e eu senti o anel deslizar pelo meu dedo. A sensação era indescritível. Quando ele finalmente se ajustou ao meu dedo anelar, eu deixei que Edward levasse minha mão até seus lábios e beijasse meus dedos fechados. Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço cheiroso e eu colei ainda mais meu corpo no dele. Minhas mãos deslizaram por entre aqueles cabelos longos e bagunçados até enroscarem-se nos fios. Eu estava ofegante quando o beijo terminou, mas sorrindo largamente.

– Eu te amo. – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Sempre amei, sempre vou amar.

Ele sorriu completamente. Seus olhos cheios de brilho refletiam o quanto eu era amada por ele.

– Eu te amo. – Ele beijou-me nos lábios e em seguida novamente em cima do anel. – Agora vamos comer.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e voltamos a mesa.


	11. NYC - Day 01

– Esse episódio passou semana passada, amor. – Edward disse.

– Não passou, eu tenho certeza.

Estávamos na sala assistindo tv enquanto Jamie lutava contra o sono no tapete que Edward trouxera do quarto para o meio da sala junto com os brinquedos. Eu estava deitada entre as pernas dele, enquanto ele me abraçava e olhávamos ao programa.

– Ele não vai dormir tão cedo. – Edward disse, assim que o programa entrou no intervalo.

– Daqui a pouco ele cansa. – Eu disse, olhando para Jamie rindo sozinho com seus brinquedos.

– Você não acha que ele é precoce demais? – Edward disse rindo. – Ele andou com 11 meses e já está começando com algumas palavras.

– Sim, - Eu sorri. – A doutora perguntou se forçávamos ele, mas que mesmo que não fosse comum, era normal.

As mãos dele estavam acariciando a minha barriga por dentro da blusa e ele depositou um beijo demorado atrás da minha orelha. O rosto dele ficou lá tempo o suficiente para que sua respiração em meu pescoço arrepiasse a minha pele. Eu sorri e movi meu rosto para o lado oposto dando-lhe espaço para beijar a área.

– Tão cheirosa, - Ele sussurrou e beijou novamente. - Srta. Swan.

– Gostou? – Eu sussurrei e sorri. – Meu noivo quem escolheu.

Eu o senti sorrir contra a minha pele e em seguida mordi o meu lábio sentindo uma mordida leve, seguida de chupadas pela lateral do meu pescoço.

– Eu vou... - Eu comecei, mas mordi meu lábio segurando um gemido ao sentir uma mordida mais forte seguida do aperto das mãos de Edward em meu estômago. – Eu vou fazer ele dormir.

– Por favor. – Ele disse. Ele pressionou a ereção contra a minha bunda e eu sorri.

– Eu já volto. – Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

– Estarei no quarto. – Ele disse e quando eu o olhei, ele estava com um sorriso lindo, mas os olhos carregados de desejo.

Eu respirei fundo e peguei Jamie.

(...)

Eu parei no batente da porta com o aparelho que avisaria se Jamie chorasse na mão e olhei Edward na cama. Em um primeiro momento eu achei que ele estivesse dormindo. O quarto estava escuro, mas não completamente por conta de dois abajures que estavam acesos. Ele estava deitado em seu travesseiro, os braços acima da cabeça apoiando-os, os olhos no teto e com certeza a mente estava girando em razão dos negócios que o trouxeram à cidade. O edredom o cobria da cintura para baixo e ele havia tirado a camisa.

Eu caminhei até o outro lado e então ele olhou para mim, sorrindo o meu sorriso favorito. Eu coloquei o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira e subi na cama, engatinhando até ele. Eu puxei o edredom e sorri quando o vi completamente nu, sem pensar muito eu montei no colo dele e ele segurou na minha cintura.

– Eu já estava pensando em ir lá e roubar você, Srta. Swan. – Edward disse, puxando-me até seu rosto.

– Eu estava morrendo de saudades. – Eu disse, nossos lábios tão próximos que eu sentia o hálito quente contra os meus.

Uma mão dele desceu até a minha bunda e a apertou enquanto a outra subiu até a minha nuca, onde ele pressionou meu rosto contra o seu. Nossos lábios encaixaram-se perfeitamente. Nossas línguas provocando uma a outra e provando o gosto dele, era tão bom. Eu coloquei as mãos uma em cada lado do rosto de Edward no travesseiro e me ergui um pouco, movimentando meu quadril contra o dele. Nossos gemidos se misturaram entre o beijo que se acelerava juntamente com o meu rebolado em sua ereção, que já crescia fazendo-me apertar as mãos contra o travesseiro.

Edward mordeu o meu lábio e chupou a minha língua, a mão que estava na minha nuca desceu e se juntou a outra, apertando-me com vontade. O short curto fazia com que facilmente ele tocasse a polpa da minha bunda e isso me fazia gemer com mais vontade. Ele enfiou as mãos pela peça na lateral e desceu até as minhas coxas a short e a calcinha e eu chorei de tesão ao sentir o contato direto dos nossos sexos. Eu abaixei a mão e empurrei os dois até que terminei de tirar com os pés. Ele subiu as mãos pela minha cintura erguendo a blusa, eu levantei meus braços e rapidamente a peça estava fora.

Edward empurrou meu corpo com o seu até estarmos sentados. Eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e desci os meus lábios até lá. Antes de tudo eu respirei profundamente o perfume gostoso de sua pele e em seguida lambi e mordisquei lentamente cada centímetro. As mãos dele reagiram apertando-me com vontade. O que me fazia gemer, ao mesmo tempo que ele também suspirava entre as mordidas.

Ele levantou-me facilmente de seu colo encaixando-me em seu membro. Eu me apoiei em meus joelhos e deslizei devagar, fazendo com que sentíssemos cada centímetro dentro de mim. Gemi com a boca colada à pele do pescoço dele enquanto sentia o prazer de tê-lo dentro de mim. Ergui meu rosto até o dele e encostei a testa contra a dele. Nós nos encaramos e sorrimos com as nossas respirações se misturando. Começamos a movimentar o corpo, primeiro devagar e depois aumentando aos poucos até estarmos ambos gemendo alto enquanto chamávamos pelo nome um do outro, as mãos apertadas. Eu me controlei ao máximo por que não queria que acabasse nunca.

(...)

Meu primeiro pensamento pela manhã fora a possibilidade de acordar ao meu noivo fazendo-lhe um agrado como o que fizemos antes de adormecer com nossos corpos suados e misturados. Mas quando eu abri os olhos, estava sozinha na cama.

Procurei algum lugar para ver a hora e ele havia deixado o celular em cima do jeans que estava no sofá. Minhas malas também estavam todas ali e eu levantei me espreguiçando. Meu corpo dolorido reclamava um pouco, mas eu na verdade estava me sentindo maravilhosamente bem.

Ainda não eram 9 da manhã, mas Edward costumava acordar bem cedo, com exceção de ontem. Mas achei que a viagem o faria dormir um pouco mais, estava enganada. Eu corri até o banheiro e após vestir um roupão fui até as malas e as puxei até o closet. Levei longos minutos até esvaziar todas as duas malas e em seguida fui para o banho. A porta do quarto estava fechada, mas mesmo assim eu estranhei o silêncio. Jamie com certeza estaria acordado.

Era minha segunda vez nesse banheiro, mas eu já o adorava. As cores claras, a limpeza e o espaço me faziam relaxar juntamente com a água quente do chuveiro. Eu me ensaboei com ao mesmo tempo que me deliciei com o cheiro do Edward e lavei com calma os meus cabelos.

– Bella? – Escutei a voz do Edward do lado de fora do box e desliguei a água.

– Bom dia, amor. – Eu disse, abrindo o box.

Eu sorri com a imagem do meu noivo com o meu bebê à minha frente, ambos sorrindo.

– Bom dia, amor – Ele disse sorrindo. Eu me aproximei da beira do box e nós nos beijamos rapidamente. Jamie colocou as duas mãozinhas em meu ombro quando me aproximei e nós rimos. – Trouxe ele para o banho.

Edward já havia tomado, pois estava vestido para o dia. Eu peguei Jamie e dei mais um beijo em Edward. Ele puxou o box fechando-o novamente deixando apenas uma frestinha. Eu liguei novamente a água e Jamie começou a gargalhar, como sempre fazia nos banhos de chuveiro que Edward o acostumara. Eu puxei um banco que havia no box e sentei. Edward colocou um pouco do sabonete de Jamie em minha mão e assim fui dando banho nele.

– Amor? – Eu chamei.

– Aqui, - Edward abriu o box com a toalha aberta em seu peito. Eu coloquei Jamie em seus braços e sorri assistindo os dois indo embora com Edward conversando com ele.

Eu me sequei e me enrolei na toalha. Gastei algum tempo secando meus cabelos e escolhendo outro creme para o corpo. Vesti um jeans e uma camiseta e então quando abri a porta do quarto escutei vozes altas vindo do quarto de Jamie. Mais de uma.

A porta estava aberta, mas como o quarto era grande eu não via ninguém. Eu atravessei o corredor e quando cheguei na porta, Edward estava de costas ao lado de uma mulher alta e loira. Eles estavam observando Jamie e uma menininha um pouco maior do que Jamie, sentados no tapete enquanto brincavam.

– Eu não pude ir, Edward. Seu pai e eu queríamos. – A mulher falou.

– Era importante para mim e vocês sabiam disso. – Ele disse com a voz baixa e grossa.

– Seu pai o ama, ele apoia o seu relacionamento. Não pense o contrário, mas sábado ele teve aquele jantar com os japoneses. Não daria tempo. – Ela respondeu.

– Ele pode adiar uma reunião com o presidente para levar Mandy à sorveteria, Kate. Não seja mentirosa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. A mulher, Kate, se abaixou e pegou Jamie no colo.

– Mas ele é muito mais gostoso do que nas fotos. – Ela balançou ele um pouco, Jamie riu com a brincadeira. – Eu queria um menino.

Percebendo que o assunto mudaria, eu fiz barulho no chão de madeira e ambos olharam para trás. Edward sorriu quando me viu e eu correspondi.

– Bella, essa é Kate. A esposa do meu pai. Kate, essa é a minha noiva.

Eu sorri quando a vi sorrir. Kate parecia simpática e seu sorriso era simpático e largo. Ela se aproximou e mesmo com Jamie em seu colo, ela me abraçou com um braço só.

– É um prazer finalmente conhece-la. – Kate disse. – Eddie sempre falou muito de você para a gente e estamos muito felizes pelo noivado de vocês. – Ela sorriu. – Seu bebê é a coisinha mais linda. – Ela beijou a bochecha de Jamie que segurou os cabelos dela enquanto ria.

– O prazer é meu. – Eu sorri. – Obrigada.

Eu olhei para Edward, que havia desfeito a cara feia e agora sorria.

– Aquela é a minha, Amanda. – Kate disse. – Não ligue se ela não gostar de você em um primeiro momento, mas é culpa do Eddie que fala muito em você. Ela estava acostumada a ser a favorita dele.

Nós três rimos. Eu me aproximei da menininha sentada no tapete e me ajoelhei perto dela. Mandy olhou para mim e apenas me encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu sorri e ofereci meus braços a ela, que olhou de mim para Edward e então de volta para mim. Mandy abriu um sorriso parecido com o da mãe e esticou os bracinhos. Eu a peguei e fiquei de pé.

Era estranho ter outro bebê que não fosse Jamie no colo, mas Mandy era tão cheirosa e tão quietinha, que eu adorei a sensação. Ela brincou com as mãozinhas no meu rosto e depois no meu cabelo.

– Você deve estar com fome, amor. – Edward falou depois de um tempo.

As crianças estavam de volta ao tapete. Kate e eu estávamos encostadas na parede e Edward brincando com eles no chão. Eu balancei a cabeça respondendo que sim. Na verdade, até ele tocar no assunto eu não havia pensando em fome, e agora ela parecia grande demais.

– Eu preciso me trocar para uma reunião na próxima hora. Kate se ofereceu para levar você para conhecer a cidade. – Ele beijou a testa da Mandy e em seguida a de Jamie. – Tudo bem?

– Tudo, amor. – Eu disse. – Não se preocupe comigo, ok?

Edward sorriu e se colocou de pé. Ele segurou a minha mão e me puxou com ele em direção a porta. Eu sorri e olhei para Kate, que estava rindo.

Nós entramos no quarto e assim que a porta se fechou ele me puxou pela cintura para um beijo apaixonado. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço e acariciei a nunca com as minhas unhas, o que o fez me imprensar contra a parede ao lado da porta. Eu gemi entre o beijo sentindo sua língua ávida provando da minha e seus lábios molhados fazendo pressão sobre os meus. Os dentes prenderam meu lábio inferior e eu sorri, suspirando sentindo ele apertar a mordida.

– Awn, amor. – Eu sussurrei.

Ele soltou o meu lábio e antes que eu pudesse respirar, ele levou a boca ao meu pescoço, onde beijou e mordeu, também com força.

– Edward. – Eu chorei em um gemido baixo.

Ele não diminuiu a força no mesmo instante, mas foi afrouxando até que soltou e lambeu a área. Ele beijou por cima da mordida e então afastou o corpo do meu, sorrindo. Eu fiquei encostada na parede assistindo ele se despir enquanto levei a mão até a mordida para sentir a marca dos dentes dele. Edward vestiu a calça social, camisa, deixou a gravata frouxa e se sentou no sofá para colocar as meias e os sapatos. Tudo em silêncio, apenas trocando alguns olhares comigo enquanto sorríamos.

Ele caminhou até o banheiro e eu o segui. Edward penteou os cabelos e escovou os dentes. Após secar suas mãos e rosto, ele começou o no na gravata.

– Deixa que eu faço. – Eu segurei a mão dele e ele as abaixou até a minha cintura.

Ele se encostou na pia enquanto eu fazia o nó na gravata. Eu olhava para o que estava fazendo, mas sentia o olhar dele em mim e eu sorria com isso. Ao terminar nós demos mais um beijo, dessa vez mais rápido por causa da hora.

– Eu preparei a bolsa do Jamie, mas vê se falta alguma coisa. – Ele disse enquanto saíamos do quarto. – Tem um cartão lá também. Caso você queria comprar alguma coisa.

– Eu não quero comprar nada, Edward. – Eu disse.

– Só por precaução, baby. – Ele beijou a minha mão.

Eu não disse nada. Nós aparecemos na porta do quarto e Kate sorriu.

– Já estava pensando em reservar alguma mesa para o almoço. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu sorri sem graça indo em direção a bolsa de Jamie.

Edward havia colocado tudo o que eu precisaria e até mais, mas eu não mexi para deixa-lo feliz por ter acertado. Ele estava com Jamie no colo e Kate com Mandy quando fomos a caminho da sala.

– Não demore muito, - Edward dizia para Kate enquanto me entregava a chave da porta principal. – Eu quero almoçar com eles quando sair da reunião.

Todos passaram pela porta e me esperaram enquanto eu a trancava.

– Não lhe garanto nada, - Kate dizia. – Bella irá adorar as lojas.

– Não se tranque em coisas que irão estressar as crianças. – Edward disse e eu ria enquanto eles conversavam. Nós estávamos de mãos dadas e ele segurava Jamie com o outro braço.

– Eu faço sério, Kate. – Edward pressionou o botão do estacionamento no elevador e agora estávamos eu e Kate rindo.

Edward mostrara tantas fotos em que Kate aparecia, mas pessoalmente ela era ainda mais bonita e jovem. Principalmente para o pai dele que já estava beirando os cinquenta. Kate estava muito bem vestida também, com um vestido rosa claro que marcava bem o corpo curvilíneo e uma maquiagem leve, mas bonita. Além de saltos. Enquanto eu estava de jeans de tênis.

Eu reconheci o carro em que havíamos usado ontem e era para lá que Kate também estava caminhando, mas na verdade o seu era o que estava ao lado. Uma BMW preta.

– O carrinho do Jamie está na mala. – Edward disse ao abrir a porta do carro dela, assim que ela o destravou, onde já havia duas cadeiras presas. Ele sentou o meu filho em uma enquanto Kate estava do outro lado prendendo a Mandy com os cintos da cadeira de bebê.

Ele falou alguma coisa com Jamie e eu sorri quando ele veio até mim.

– Se cuidem, - Ele disse ao beijar a minha testa. – Não ligue para Kate, ela vai querer comprar tudo em todas as lojas, não se sinta na obrigação de comprar o que não quiser, mas se quiser, por favor, use o cartão. - Eu balancei minha cabeça dizendo que sim e ergui a cabeça recebendo um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

Kate já estava sentada no banco do motorista com o carro ligado. Eu me esforcei para soltar Edward e caminhei até carro. Coloquei a bolsa de Jamie no banco de trás entre a cadeira das crianças e passei o cinto de segurança. Kate buzinou para ele quando deu partida saindo do estacionamento do prédio.

(...)

Eu não achei que fosse me dar tão bem com ela. Kate era tipo uma irmã mais velha, só que ainda mais divertida.

Ela me levou para comer em um restaurante onde havia mesas em uma varanda que dava para ver uma parte do Central Park. Era lindo e o café da manhã fora excelente.

Em seguida ela estacionou em um espaço pago e dali seguimos a pé, com os bebês nos carrinhos até a movimentada Times Square. As lojas que visitamos era uma mais bonita do que a outra e as roupas, meu Deus! As roupas eram incríveis. Lojas de perfumes, de decoração. Todas eram incrivelmente bonitas.

Eu realmente não me senti a vontade para comprar qualquer coisa, mas não podia negar que havia um ou dois vestidos no qual eu me via vestida. Kate, pelo contrário, não era tímida ao gastar. O carrinho de Mandy estava cheio de bolsas penduradas e eu estava vendo a hora em que sobraria para o de Jamie.

Kate estava a mais de meia hora na loja da Chanel escolhendo em dúvida entre três vestidos.

– Você se importa se eu for com Jamie olhar as vitrines por aqui por perto? – Eu perguntei enquanto ela estava no provador, com Mandy lá dentro.

– Não, querida. – Eu acho que vou demorar aqui. – Pode ir. Se eu terminar antes eu ligo.

– Ok. – Eu disse e sorri de volta para as vendedoras que estavam brincando com Jamie.

Eu me senti muito melhor quando estava do lado de fora da loja. Caminhei tranquilamente com Jamie enquanto tanto eu, quanto ele, observávamos tudo atentamente. Eu parei na frente da loja da Victoria's Secrets. Eu só percebi que havia entrado quando uma vendedora se aproximou de mim com um sorriso.

– Olá, - Ela sorriu educadamente. – Sinta-se à vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei ali. – Ela apontou para o balcão.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. A loja era imensa, mas não havia muitas pessoas. Eu fui andando pela loja passando pelos produtos e perfumes. Eu havia mudado a posição do carrinho de Jamie, e agora eu o via enquanto empurrava. Ele estava adormecido com a chupeta frouxa em sua boca após várias lojas em que passamos.

Eu cheguei na parte de lingerie e então analisei algumas. Eu me peguei imaginando eu usando-as para Edward e isso me fez sorrir. Havia uma em especial que estava exposta em um manequim com o sutiã rendado, a calcinha, cintas-ligas e uma meia calça, tudo de seda. A cor branca deixava a peça ainda mais bonita. Eu passei o dedo pelos conjuntos e virei a etiqueta. Quase dei um grito.

Eu continuei vendo mais algumas e então havia as peças mais simples. Que de simples não havia nada. Eram todas absurdamente lindas. Mas eu me segurei. Não era o meu dinheiro e eu não tinha do meu para gastar com isso. Eu dei meia volta em direção a saída e a vendedora voltou a se aproximar.

– Tem certeza que irá sair sem nada? – Ela disse.

Eu sorri, mas não respondi de imediato.

– Eu realmente gostei daquela. – Eu apontei para a lingerie branca.

– Oh! Aquela é realmente uma das mais bonitas que temos na coleção. Eu diria até a mais.

Eu dei mais uma olhada e então a vendedora sorriu.

– Vamos lá. Não pensei muito. Seu... – Ela procurou a minha mão e sorriu. – Noivo? – Eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Seu noivo irá se apaixonar de novo por você.

Eu ri junto com ela e a segui quando ela começou a me guiar de volta até o interior da loja.

– Esse ficará perfeito no seu corpo. –Ela escolheu um pacote fechado e apenas as meias era, a parte, mas ela também pegou e me olhou. – Eu sei que você quer levar. Está nos seus olhos.

Eu me rendi e acabei saindo da loja com uma bolsa da Victoria's Secrets.

Continuei andando pela extensa rua, sempre atenta ao meu celular, até que passem em frente a uma loja de brinquedos que me fez querer ser criança de novo. Jamie por sorte estava acordado, mesmo que ainda sonolento. Eu entrei na loja e as portas tinham quase 5 metros de altura. Dentro era o paraíso. Essa sim estava lotada. Crianças correndo por todos os lados, risadas e gritaria, música e pais chamando por seus filhos. As prateleiras eram tão altas, que doía o pescoço ficar olhando até onde elas iam.

– Senhora? – Um rapaz se aproximou. – Gostaria de deixar o carrinho aqui? – Ele mostrou um cercado cheio de carrinhos. Cada um em um tipo de grade, que impossibilitava que as coisa que estivessem nele fossem roubadas – É só deixar com seu nome e o nome do bebê e buscar na saída. Eu concordei e peguei Jamie a bolsa dele. O rapaz me entregou um número que deveria ser apresentado para retirar o carrinho.

Andei pela loja com um Jamie totalmente acordado agora. Ele olhava encantado para todas as cores e se agitava quando as crianças corriam e gritavam ao nosso lado. Era tudo tão bonito. Mas ao mesmo tempo agradeci por Jamie não saber pedir tudo o que via ali por que os brinquedos mais baratos eram o preço do aluguel.

Eu não sei quanto tempo andei pela loja, mas foi muito por que eu já estava com os braços cansados do peso de Jamie. Eu vi um jogo de trem elétrico em uma prateleira acima e não precisei pensar em chamar alguém. Uma menina da idade de Alice se aproximou e ofereceu ajuda. Eu comprei o brinquedo para Jamie e ela me ajudou levando ao caixa e depois até a saída da loja, ajudando-me com o carrinho. Eu agradeci e bem em seguida meu celular tocou. Kate.

"_Bella. Escolhi o vestido." _Ela riu._ "Ainda vou pagar, mas espero por você_"

"_Ok, já estou indo_."

Eu desliguei e olhei a hora. Quase meio dia. O que significava quase na hora de encontrar Edward.

(...)

Chegamos em casa já de noite. Cansada não explicava de fato no quanto eu estava morta. Kate viu, mas eu consegui esconder a bolsa da lingerie de Edward com sucesso. Claro que ele saberia caso puxasse o histórico, mas eu esperei que ele confiasse na minha palavra de que só havia comprado o brinquedo. O que na verdade deixou ele muito mais feliz do que Jamie, que mal deu importância enquanto estava na caixa.

Nos despedimos de Kate ainda no estacionamento e voltei para casa com Edward. Ele quis saber cada passo que demos na parte da manhã, quando estávamos sem ele e depois contou sobre a reunião. Aproveitando o péssimo trânsito para beijar minha mão. Ele beijava conscientemente o meu dedo anelar, enviando arrepios internos a todo o meu corpo.

Edward havia comprado alguns outros brinquedos para Jamie em outra loja, mesmo comigo brigando com ele dizendo que Jamie já tinha muitos em casa. Mas ele não me ouvia, então acabei desistindo. O resultado disso foram três viagens do estacionamento em seu prédio até o apartamento carregando brinquedos.

O lado positivo foi que eu consegui esconder a bolsa da lingerie entre eles e em uma das viagens, entrei rápido no quarto e escondi no closet no fundo as minhas roupas. Eu sorri comigo mesma e estava me sentindo vitoriosa quando levei os últimos brinquedos para o quarto onde ele estava com Jamie.

Após o banho de banheira dos meus meninos, e o meu no chuveiro, nós jantamos juntos, assistimos tv, brincamos com Jamie e o resultado de um dia desses fora uma longa noite de sono. Ao deitar na cama, abraçar o meu noivo e dizer o quanto eu o amava e beijá-lo apaixonadamente, apenas me restou forças para agradecer pela oportunidade de um dia como este. De estar nessa cidade maravilhosa e de ser tão amada.


	12. NYC - WeekSudden

Edward sempre acordara antes de mim. Então quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte não estranhei o fato de estar sozinha na cama. Alguns minutos depois eu estava vestida e com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo a caminho do som baixo de risadas e tv ligada. Edward estava deitado no tapete da sala com Jamie ao seu lado. A mesa de centro fora arrastada para o canto, a tv estava ligada em um canal de desenho e eles riam enquanto Edward brincava com carrinhos pelo tapete. A mamadeira de Jamie estava quase vazia em sinal de que Edward havia o alimentado. Eu sorri me aproximando e como Edward estava deitado de costas para o corredor, o primeiro a me ver fora Jamie, que sorriu e se levantou apressadamente vindo até mim. Edward sorriu antes de me ver, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu pude ver o quanto estavam brilhando e alegres.

– Bom dia meus amores. – Eu disse aos dois. Peguei um Jamie que agitava suas pernas em sua felicidade e o enchi de beijos, caminhando até Edward. Eu abaixei perto dele e sentei, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

– Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri e afirmei com a cabeça. Jamie como não parava um segundo, fez força para sair do meu colo e passou por cima de Edward, voltando a sua brincadeira.

– Eu fiz panquecas. – Ele disse. - Jamie já comeu, mas eu esperei você. – Ele me puxou para perto do rosto e falou contra os meus lábios.

– Meu noivo é um cavalheiro. – Eu respondi sorrindo. – E Obrigada por cuidar do Jamie. – Eu segurei nos dois lados do rosto dele e o beijei no lábio inferior sem quebrar o contato dos nossos olhos.

Ele apenas sorriu o meu sorriso favorito e suas mãos acariciaram os meus braços. Nós ficamos assim por alguns segundos até que eu não me contive e encaixei nossos lábios iniciando um beijo calmo, mas sensual. A língua de Edward explorou a minha boca e me fez sorrir quando chupou a minha. Eu estava absorta no beijo quando senti as mãozinhas de Jamie no meu rosto fazendo força para afastar-me de Edward. Eu voltei a sentar ao lado dele e Jamie parecia vitorioso por ter nos separado, mas meu noivo estava sorrindo.

– Parece que alguém está ciumento hoje, mamãe. – Edward disse.

– Eu to vendo, papai. - Nós rimos. Jamie pegou os carrinhos e colocou na barriga de Edward que estava sem camisa e ainda com o moletom que dormira. – Vou trazer nosso café.

Eu levantei e fui em direção à cozinha. As panquecas estavam em um prato acima de uma bandeja. Eu abri a geladeira e peguei a jarra de suco e as coberturas de chocolate e mel. Enchi os copos com o suco e após colocar tudo na bandeja, voltei para a sala. Coloquei no tapete e derramei a cobertura enquanto Edward se ergueu um pouco, encostando no sofá. Eu parti um pedaço com o garfo e ofereci a ele, que comeu sorrindo. Jamie nos assistia interessado e até babava um pouco. Eu parti um pedacinho e dei a ele, que se contentou e voltou a brincar enquanto tomávamos café.

(...)

– Me deixa terminar para você. – Eu ofereci. Edward estava se arrumando para mais uma reunião.

Ele virou para mim e colocou as mãos na minha cintura e eu comecei a dar o nó na gravata dele cuidadosamente. Jamie estava segurando nas pernas de Edward enquanto brincava com sua imagem refletida no espelho. Edward estava sorrindo enquanto eu o arrumada.

– O que foi? – Eu disse.

– Tão concentrada. – Ele falou e beijou entre as minhas sobrancelhas.

– Não se mexa Edward. Vai ficar torto. – Eu olhei pra ele, mas não pude evitar o riso.

Eu terminei de arrumá-lo dando alguns ajustes no terno e me permiti admirá-lo também. Era tão bonito. Já era bonito quando éramos mais novos, mas agora com suas feições ainda mais fortes ele estava o máximo da beleza que um ser humano poderia chegar. Eu adorava quando ele deixava sua barba crescer um pouco. Eu dei um beijo rápido nele e ele se abaixou para pegar Jamie para sairmos.

– Não desligue seu celular. – Edward disse quando estávamos saindo de seu apartamento. – Não vou demorar mais do que duas horas, mas se você sentir fome não precisa me esperar.

Eu tranquei o apartamento enquanto concordava com a cabeça e sorria com as ordens. Coloquei as chaves no bolso dele e caminhamos para o elevador.

– Algum dia você estará livre o dia todo?

– No domingo, eu espero. – Ele disse e entortou a boca. – Mas pelo menos temos a tarde.

– Não estou reclamando, está tudo bem. Você veio a trabalho e eu já sabia disso.

Ele sorriu e beijou a minha cabeça bem a tempo de chegarmos ao subsolo do prédio e caminharmos até seu carro.

Já estava me acostumando com Nova Iorque no meu quinto dia na cidade. Todos os dias Edward me deixava com Jamie e eu caminhava pela cidade conhecendo e entrando em diversas lojas, passeando pelo Central Park e me apaixonando por tudo o que via. Almoçava com ele em lugares diferentes e me surpreendia com o quanto ele conhecia da cidade. Cada dia íamos a um lugar diferente ou comia algo novo. Hoje no entanto eu estava cansada de andar. Sentei em um banco no Central Park e virei o carrinho de Jamie para que ele olhasse as pessoas passando para lá e para cá correndo, com outras crianças ou com seus cachorros e praticando algum esporte.

Várias pessoas sentavam onde eu estava, sorriam, olhavam para Jamie e o elogiavam e ainda assim eu continuava sentada. Minhas pernas doíam um pouco por que no dia anterior Edward e eu inventamos de dançar para Jamie para fazê-lo comer e a farra acabou se estendendo.

Jamie começou a reclamar de estar sentado muito tempo e eu o peguei e levantei, ficando perto do carrinho enquanto o balançava devagar.

Uma cena em especial chamou a minha atenção. Duas crianças estavam jogando bola com o pai no gramado do outro lado de onde eu estava e a bola fora parar em um grupo de três pessoas que estavam sentadas aproveitando um pouco do sol e conversando. Havia uma mulher loira, um rapaz também com cabelos claros e um muito moreno. Ele me lembrava alguém mas estava de costas, então eu ignorei. As crianças correram até lá para pedir a bola e esse rapaz moreno pegou a bola e jogou ainda mais longe, dando risadas com seus amigos enquanto eles correram para buscar.

Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei a sentar para pegar a mamadeira de Jamie.

– Quanto tempo ele tem? – A menina ao meu lado disse de repente.

Eu olhei para ela pela primeira vez já que não havia visto alguém sentar ao meu lado. A menina aparentava ter a minha idade ou até mais nova. A pele dela era muito branca, os cabelos loiros e curtos. Ela também era pequena, e estava debruçada sobre uma barriga de alguns meses de gravidez, que lutava em esconder inutilmente já que eu havia visto.

– Um ano. – Eu disse e sorri.

Ela continuou olhando para Jamie, que sorriu quando a viu olhando e apertou as mãos acima da minha segurando sua mamadeira.

– Você é nova, não é? - Ela disse após se aproximar um pouco.

– Aham, ainda vou fazer 21. – Eu disse. – E você?

– Tenho 18. – Ela fez menção de estender a mão, mas desistiu quando vira as minhas ocupadas. – Meu nome é Jane.

– Bella. – Eu sorri amigavelmente.

– Você casou quando descobriu? – Jane disse.

– Eu era casada com o pai dele quando engravidei. Nós nos separamos depois. – Eu disse e olhei para Jamie, que havia adormecido e parado de mamar. Guardei a mamadeira dele e o ajeitei em meu colo. - Você não tá bem, não é?

Jane pensou por um momento e mordeu a bochecha olhando para frente.

– O pai dele não quer. Ele gritou comigo quando eu contei, disse algo como "perseguição". Que não poderia acontecer de novo e eu não entendi nada.

– Mas e sua família? Você não pode trocar o seu filho por nada nesse mundo.

– Meus pais não sabem ainda. – Ela disse baixo. - Você tem um anel aí. – Apontou com o queixo para o meu dedo. – Casou de novo?

– Longa história. – Eu olhei para o meu anel e sorri. – Mas é de noivado. Eu to esperando ele, e aliás, está quase na hora.

– Vocês moram por perto?

– Ah, não. Eu estou só por alguns dias. Sou de Seattle.

Ela olhou para mim por um momento e despois pareceu balançar a cabeça.

– O que foi? – Eu disse.

– O meu namorado. Ele...

Ela não terminou a frase. Edward apareceu do lado oposto ao que estávamos conversando e me dera um beijo no rosto e estava sorrindo.

– Demorei muito? – Ele já estava pegando Jamie em seu colo, mesmo dormindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

– Essa é a Jane. – Eu disse a ele. – Estávamos conversando. Muitas coisas em comum.

Ele olhou para ela e seu sorriso desvaneceu quando ele entendeu o que eu havia dito.

– Oh! – Ele disse. – Olá, Jane. Você quer almoçar com a gente? Vamos aqui perto.

Eu sorri para Edward, apaixonada pela atitude dele.

– Eu gostaria. – Ela virou para mim. – Eu adorei a Bella. Mas meu namorado está ali com os amigos, daqui a pouco ele vem me procurar.

Eu segui o olhar dela até aquele grupo que eu estava olhando antes.

– Por que você não está com eles? – Edward disse e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu não me encaixo na conversa deles. Prefiro ficar longe.

– O que você ia falar quando Edward chegou e interrompeu?

– Que ele morava lá, - ela disse fazendo um gesto aleatório com a mão. – Antes de vir para cá. – Oh! Hora da bronca. Ele está me procurando. – Ela se levantou. – Foi um prazer, Bella. Edward. – Ela acenou um adeus e correu em direção ao grupo se levantando.

– Coitada. – Eu disse baixinho e beijei o braço de Edward. – Está em uma situação pior que a minha, amor.

Edward me olhou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça e em seguida os meus lábios demoradamente.

– Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

– Eu também te amo. – Eu sussurrei entre beijinhos.

Nos beijamos sem pressa e entre sorrisos bobos até que ouvimos vozes alteradas se aproximando da gente. Nós olhamos para frente e eu congelei. Jacob.

Jacob estava puxando Jane pelo braço como uma boneca enquanto saiam do gramado em direção à calçada movimentada. Jane por outro lado apenas choramingava. Edward estava com a mandíbula apertada quando me deu Jamie para segurar e eu o segurei sem saber o que mais fazer. Eu me levantei e chamei pelo nome de Edward para acalmá-lo e foi quando Jacob soltou o braço de Jane, que caiu no chão já que estava instável pelos passos rápidos de Jacob.

Jacob olhou para mim e estava tão chocado que não vira Edward se aproximar até que foi jogado para trás com um soco forte na mandíbula. Ele se recuperou rapidamente, mas não reagiu. O amigo dele fora quem partiu para afastar Edward, que estava se preparando para outro. Eu coloquei Jamie no carrinho e me aproximei com ele de Jane. Ela segurou a minha mão e limpou o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

– Edward. – Eu chamei. – Por favor, não.

Ele me olhou e suas mãos estavam apertadas e brancas devido a sua força.

– Bella? – Jacob sussurrou. Ele olhou a minha mão e então o anel e ódio brilhou em seus olhos.

– Vamos embora, amor. – Eu chamei novamente a um Edward paralisado. – Por favor.

Jacob dera uma gargalhada de deboche quando seus olhos caíram no meu bebê.

– Brincando de casinha com o que eu não quis, Edward? – Jacob cuspiu e foi para cima de Edward que segurou a mão dele antes de atingir seu rosto.

– Cara, - O amigo de Jacob disse, agora segurando os dois no meio. – Não faça nada.

As pessoas já haviam formado um círculo para assistir e eu suspirei em alívio quando vi dois policiais se aproximando.

– Edward, vamos embora. – Eu implorei.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para os policiais se aproximando.

– Seu covarde. – Edward gritou para Jacob, que estava rindo.

Edward virou as costas para ele e pegou o carrinho de Jamie, empurrando-o. Eu o segui e apenas olhei para Jane, que estava sendo abraçada pela loira que estava com eles. Meu coração apertando em deixa-la.

Segui a um Edward rápido, furioso e calado até o carro. E até mesmo dentro dele, ele segurou a minha mão apertado e respirou fundo por inúmeras vezes.

– Não vale a pena, amor. – Eu disse depois de um tempo e o puxei para mim.

Ele soltou a minha mão e segurou o meu rosto com as duas, beijando-me com voracidade e fome. Eu correspondi até quando meus lábios doeram com a pressão que ele fizera e a força contra o meu rosto.

– Edward? – Eu sussurrei entre o beijo. – Amor, por favor.

Ele apertou os olhos bem fechados e deixou suas mãos caírem nas minhas pernas, sua cabeça se abaixou até o meu ombro, onde ele ficou por um tempo. Eu acariciei os cabelos dele com uma mão e beijei o rosto dele com carinho enquanto sentia a respiração dele se acalmar. Eu o ouvi respirar fundo e então eu senti o meu ombro molhado das lágrimas dele. Eu puxei o rosto dele e limpei as lágrimas com os meus dedos enquanto tratava de segurar as minhas próprias.

– Já passou, amor. – Eu sussurrei e em seguida nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que ele não estivesse mais chorando.

– Vamos para casa. – Ele disse e beijou a minha testa e em seguida a minha mão esquerda bem em cima do anel. Eu apenas concordei.


End file.
